Distopía
by Luz sin vida
Summary: Nadie sabe que paso. Todo lo que se sabe es que el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos mientras las personas se vuelven locas sin que les importe otra cosa que no sea la muerte. Los pocos sobrevivientes intentaran sobrevivir a toda costa de los "cruzados".
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo.**

Lucy siempre había creído que conocía todo acerca de su bisabuela Harriet, que equivocada estaba. Hace unos instantes entro al ático para poder escribir algunos poemas. Abrió el baúl para sacar la foto de su bisabuela, a Lucy siempre le gustaba ver su foto, ya que pensaba que su espíritu le ayudaba a mover su bolígrafo cuando no tenía inspiración.

Al abrir el ataúd vio los dos libros que recién encontró: uno que hablaba acerca de magia negra y el otro que no sabía de qué era, quizás era de magia. Por pura curiosidad, Lucy lo abrió. Al comenzar a leer se dio cuenta que era un diario. Lucy saco media sonrisa, conocía un poco acerca de su bisabuela Harriet, pero un poco, ya que era un poco reservada y cuando hablaba con ella siempre le hacía preguntas de cómo estaba su abuelo Pop-Pop, quien era su hijo.

-_No me matara conocer un poco acerca de ella. -_Pensó. Podía saber un poco más acerca de sus gustos en vida.

Comenzó a leer con mucha atención y entusiasmo. Conforme más leía, Lucy se dio cuenta que realmente era como ella. Eran parecidas en apariencia, pero en gustos también eran exactamente iguales. Solo distintas en los poemas, a su bisabuela le gustaba escribir canciones con temática depresiva. Con eso pensó que quizás el gusto de Luna por la música Rock se debía a su bisabuela y no por su padre.

Había pasado leyendo sus historias por muchas horas, todo lo que leía era acerca de cómo era vivir con su hijo, quien también era muy parecido a Lincoln, ambos siempre se metían en problemas. Lucy se dio cuenta que no le faltaban muchas hojas por leer. Lo había leído casi todo en unas cuantas horas.

A Lucy le decepcionó un poco. Quería leer un poco más. Leyó lo último que dejo a Lucy algo asustada. En las últimas páginas de su diario había personas mal dibujadas con cruces en sus caras mientras que encima de ellas había un dibujo bien hecho de una masa llena de burbujas y ojos por todo su cuerpo mientras todas las personas dibujadas se arrancaban las extremidades, mordían, o estaban encima haciendo cosas que Lucy preferiría no pensar, aun lado estaba escrito: _Violar y matar es lo principal._

A Lucy le hubiera resultado interesante, quizás su bisabuela Harriet sabía que la humanidad dejaría sacar lo negro de sus corazones. Paso otra hoja y encontró algunas fotografías, parecían fotografías de pinturas rupestres, así que paso las hojas. Había lo mismo: dibujos aterradores con frases extrañas.

Lucy continúo pasando el resto de las hojas, seguía lo mismo, por un momento le había parecido interesante, aunque se volvió repetitivo. No duro mucho este sentimiento ya que en la última hoja vio algo que la dejo sin habla, era la foto de un hombre entre los treinta años, estaba atado mientras parecía estar furioso, lo que llamó la atención de Lucy fue la sangre con forma de cruz en su cara. Le resultaba familiar, Lucy sentía que la había visto en algún lugar, pero la pregunta era ¿en dónde? Vio el libro de nuevo y la hoja donde encontró la foto tenía algo escrito:

_El infierno se desatará en la Tierra. La oscuridad que habita en los corazones de los hombres y las mujeres saldrá a la luz. La maldad será la dueña del mundo, no hay futuro, el mundo está condenado._

A Lucy le pareció muy hermoso lo que su bisabuela había escrito. Quizás hoy en la noche hablaría con su bisabuela y le preguntaría que quería decir esa frase. No creía que tuviera un problema. Aunque la foto fue lo que llamo su atención. No sabía en donde había visto esa cruz. Guardo la foto en uno de sus bolsillos. Quizás podría preguntarle a Lisa una vez que llegara de esa reunión importante que tenía con varios científicos del mundo.

Escucho que fue con esos científicos para hablar acerca de una enfermedad. Escucho algo ya que estaba en los ductos de ventilación escribiendo un poema, pero se fue cuando comenzó a escuchar palabras que no entendía. De igual manera, le preguntaría cuando llegara. Ella y Lisa no tenían la mejor relación de hermanas, pero Lisa siempre resolvía las dudas que cualquiera de sus hermanas tuviera.

* * *

Lucy estaba en la sala viendo su programa favorito cuando Lisa entro a casa. Tenía su expresión de indiferencia. Lucy se levantó y se acercó a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto Lisa al ver que su hermana gótica se acercaba. Lucy saco la foto que estaba en su bolsillo y se la extendió a Lisa.

\- ¿Quería preguntarte si sabes en donde vimos algo así? ¿o si has visto algo parecido? -Lisa se quedó callada unos momentos mientras su boca quedaba abierta en una perfecta "O".

-Parece vieja, ¿De dónde la sacaste? -Pregunto un tanto alterada.

-La encontré. -Lucy noto que Lisa tembló un poco.

\- ¿En dónde?

-Del ático, más exactos: del baúl de la bisabuela Harriet. -Lisa parecía nerviosa. Lucy iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, pero se la niña prodigio se le adelanto.

-No recuerdo si vi algo similar en algún lado, -Lisa hablo con nerviosismo. -pero no te preocupes, si encuentro algo similar a la foto te avisare.

Lisa subió las escaleras rápidamente. Aunque la expresión de Lucy era la misma, se había quedado confundida.

¿Qué le paso?

* * *

\- ¡Esa foto es de varios años! -Lisa estaba hablando sola mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. - ¡Ese loco tenía razón! -Lisa comenzó abrir su correo electrónico. - ¡La infección quizás si sea ancestral!

Empezó a escribir a toda prisa sin importarle las faltas de ortografía. Esa foto la puso nerviosa, hace unos momentos se había burlado junto con otros científicos de un tipo que decía que la infección que broto en Kansas, era más antigua. Lisa y los otros científicos, pensaron que era una tontería. Aunque con la foto que Lisa había visto, ya no estaba segura.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**Edite esta historia ya que no me gusto como iba quedando la primera, pero no se preocupen, ahora si me concentrare para que quede bien.**

**Realmente no me gusto como iba quedando. Ya saben el viaje a otra dimensión y eso, de todos modos, supe que Lincoln no iba a sobrevivir en un mundo de locos, si casi muere en la Purga, que le podía esperar en un mundo donde les gusta matarse sin sentir piedad, así que mejor hare esto. El brote del apocalipsis en todo el mundo mientras los Loud ven como el mundo se cae a pedazos.**

**Que me hago idiota, después de que J0nas Nagera me dio su idea supe que podía hacer algo mejor y es lo que hare. Así que veamos como queda. Como dice Deadpool: "Máximo esfuerzo".**

**Como saben está basado en Crossed, así que les advertiré que lo que leerán será maldad pura junto con gore extremo, contenido sexual muy explícito y groserías muy subidas de tono, así que ustedes sabrán, la fiesta empezara el próximo capitulo.**

**Es todo amigos. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Día cero**

-_Mama últimamente está trabajando todo el día y parte de la noche._ -Lincoln escuchaba con atención a su amiga Ronnie Anne en una videollamada. -_He escuchado que la gente ha estado más agresiva._ -Ronnie Anne soltó una risa seca. -_Bobby vio a unos tipos peleando muy agresivos el día de ayer._ -Lincoln le sonrió a Ronnie Anne.

-No te preocupes, todo mejorara. -Le dijo, intentando levantar su ánimo. A Ronnie Anne le parecía que Lincoln siempre intentaba verle el lado bueno a todo, muy lindo de su parte, tanto que era repugnante.

-_Me tengo que ir, ya casi es hora de almorzar. Te huelo luego torpe._

-no, si yo te huelo antes. -Al decir esto ambos chicos rieron un poco antes de colgar.

Lincoln guardo su celular y vio que solo dos de sus hermanas faltaban para pasar al baño, las cuales eran: Luna y Lori. Lincoln sabía que Luna no tardaría, pero Lori era un caso contrario, ya que había veces que se tardaba horas, y el día de hoy no podía pasarle eso, ya que en unos momentos se vería con sus amigos en el arcade para pasar el rato, y este día era "especial", si se le podía llamar así. Iba a ser la primera vez que Stella jugaría con ellos, por lo que ellos querían que fuera perfecto.

Al pasar los minutos y para la buena suerte de Lincoln, ninguna se tardó. Justo cuando iba a entrar, Lisa salió de su habitación, tenía algunas orejeras, su cabello parecía oler a sudor al igual que su ropa. Lincoln no la había visto mucho en estos días, nadie realmente, esto se debía a que se la pasaba adentro de su habitación. Las únicas veces que salía era cuando iba al baño o tenía hambre. Entraron varias veces para ver que Lily estuviera bien, la puerta siempre estaba abierta, pero Lisa se había colocado sus audífonos para no escuchar ruidos que fueran a distraerla de lo que estuviese haciendo.

Lincoln la vio por unos momentos y luego entro al baño. Se debía apurar. Lisa sabía lo que hacía, ella se siempre se encerraba cuando estaba investigando algo importante. El peliblanco pensaba que era esa enfermedad rara que Lucy le conto una vez que fue a su habitación a enseñarle una foto vieja donde un hombre tenía una cruz en la cara. Le dijo que escucho hablar de Lisa acerca de una enfermedad.

No hizo mucho caso de eso. Mientras el agua le caía en el cuerpo, pensó que quizás y Lisa exageraba. Siempre hacia investigaciones raras, como su estudio raro de popo. Si fuese algo grave, hubiera salido en las noticias informando que una nueva enfermedad había brotado.

Lincoln al terminar de bañarse, fue a su habitación donde se puso su ropa normal. Salió de su habitación nuevamente y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

\- ¡Mama voy con Clyde y los chicos! -Grito antes de salir de la casa.

No escucho la voz de su madre, puede que ya se hayan ido a ver al señor Grouse. Ayer en la noche sus padres les dijeron que iban con él, ya que se encontraba lastimado al tener una pelea con un loco que gritaba cosas muy subidas de tono, ese tipo logro darle varios golpes y algunos rasguños en la cara, aunque nada grave.

Lincoln salió de la casa y se dirigió al arcade. Camino durante varios minutos, y se paró en un semáforo, cuando paso a verde Lincoln estaba dispuesto avanzar de no ser porque el sonido de una ambulancia y varios autos de policía le hicieron no avanzar y quedarse en la banqueta. Una buena cantidad de ellos iba a toda velocidad y con la misma dirección.

No le importo mucho. Siguió su camino hasta que llego al arcade donde estaban sus amigos: Zach, Liam, Rusty y Clyde. Lincoln se acercó y cada uno se saludó chocando las manos.

\- ¿No ha llegado Stella? -Pregunto Lincoln mientras saludaba a Clyde.

-No. -Liam contesto. -Es muy raro, hace unos minutos nos dijo que estaba a punto de llegar.

-Quizás se le atravesó algo. -Todos alzaron los hombros por las palabras de Rusty.

-Quizás deberíamos entrar y esperarla adentro, ¿no creen? -Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Clyde y entraron.

Se sentaron en una mesa y esperaron a Stella. Pudieron notar que no había muchos niños o adolescentes. Algo extraño puesto que era sábado y normalmente los fines de semana era cuando todos iban al arcade a divertirse, pero por esta ocasión no era así. Algo bueno, así podrían usar todos los juegos y no esperarían tanto tiempo para jugar alguno.

-Voy al baño. -Clyde se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño, justo después, el dueño del arcade entro detrás de él, pero nadie lo noto.

Todos sacaron sus teléfonos para matar el tiempo y justo en ese instante, Stella apareció enfrente de ellos. Los cuatro amigos voltearon a verla y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver su estado. Su ropa estaba algo rota dejando con manchas rojas, su falta tenía un pequeño agujero por donde se podía ver parte de su ropa interior, la cual se notaba mojada, y su cara, Lincoln vio que en su cara había una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no evito que sintiera algo de escalofríos, esa sonrisa le dio miedo y luego la cruz.

La cruz era similar a la que había en la de aquel hombre en la foto que Lucy le enseño. Todos en la mesa la vieron sin decir nada. Liam fue el que intento hablar, pero al escuchar el sonido de una letra, Stella soltó un chillido y se lanzó contra él mordiendo su cara, enterró sus dientes en sus mejillas y le arranco un buen trozo de piel. Liam comenzó a gritar y una enorme cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir.

Liam se cayó al suelo agarrando su mejilla intentado detener el sagrado. Stella al ver esto, se arrodillo, le quito los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y comenzó a morder su pene. Los chicos comenzaron a gritar al ver tal horror. Lincoln iba a salir del arcade corriendo de no ser porque recordó que Clyde seguía en el baño.

\- ¡¿Lincoln a donde…?! -Zach no termino la frase cuando su amigo fue su sostenido de sus piernas por un hombre y una mujer, los cuales usaron su cuerpo para golpear a Rusty antes de que saliera, una vez en el suelo, ambos sujetos metieron sus manos dentro de la boca de Rusty y comenzaron a jalar la piel de sus mejillas.

Lincoln no entendía nada.

¡¿Qué había pasado?!

Hace unos momentos, él estaba junto a sus amigos para pasar el rato y de pronto paso todo esto. Entro al baño solo para encontrar a su amigo siendo violado por el dueño del arcade. Al mirarlo, el hombre vio a Lincoln con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Eres virgen? -El tono de su voz era muy diferente al que Lincoln recordaba. -Una vez acabe con tu amigo. Le cortare el pene y hare que te lo tragues mientras yo penetro tu culito con mi enorme verga, ¿Qué te parece? -Silencio. Las palabras no salieron de la boca de Lincoln, quien estaba paralizado del miedo mientras una mancha negra se formaba en sus pantalones. -Solo déjame acabar primero con tu amigo. -Al decir esto el hombre siguió violando a Clyde, quien estaba con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡No dejare que toques a ese niño! -Una gorda entro empujando a Lincoln, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Dios! -Lincoln grito cuando vio que aquella mujer llevaba en sus brazos a un bebe, pero… ¡Dios! Aquel bebe estaba muerto, no tenía un brazo y tenía marcas de mordidas. Vio como aquella gorda golpeo al hombre con el cadáver de aquel bebe.

\- ¡Quiero probar la carne del niño de cabello blanco! ¡¿Entiendes?! -Lincoln vio como aquella mujer golpeaba al hombre, sin que este le hiciera caso.

\- ¡Perra pendeja! -El hombre arrojo el cuerpo de Clyde hacia Lincoln haciendo que cayera. -Te meteré ese bebe dentro de tu vagina y luego te lo sacare por la boca.

Ese golpe con el cuerpo de su amigo fue suficiente para que Lincoln saliera del trance en el que se encontraba. Se levanto e intento cargar a su amigo, pero no podía, estaba inconsciente y él no era muy fuerte, necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Clyde! ¡Amigo! -Lincoln comenzó a darle golpes en la cara para que reaccionara. - ¡Reacciona!

Algo agarro a Lincoln por ambos brazos y lo lanzo lejos.

\- ¡Pendejos! ¡Los mataremos a ambos!

Lincoln cayo enfrente de la puerta de la salida, Stella seguía mordiendo la entrepierna de Liam, pero al notar a Lincoln. Escupió lo que tenía en su boca y se le acerco. Lincoln vio a Stella paralizado, la chica lo miro y le sonrió macabramente.

-Quiero una corana de penes, Lincoln. -Comenzó a hablar mientras sostenía algo lleno de sangre entre sus manos. Lincoln desvió los ojos hacia Liam, quien no se movía. -Y me encantaría que esa corona fuera de mis mejores amigos. -Esta vez suspiro con tristeza. -Me hubiera gustado que me penetraran todos como lo hizo ese sujeto que estaba a varias calles de aquí. -Stella se rio de manera divertida. -Renací, Lincoln. -Se puso en cuclillas y puso una mano en sus pantalones. -Te dolerá…tan…rico. -Stella iba a quitarle los pantalones, pero algo impacto en su cabeza.

Lincoln escucho el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose. Lo único que vio fue el cuerpo de Stella, sin vida en el suelo con un enorme agujero en la cabeza que dejaba ver parte de su cerebro. ¡Era suficiente! Todo esto, la enorme cantidad de sangre, las cosas que se escuchó, no entendía como su estómago apenas estaba expulsando todo su contenido. Al terminar de vomitar su vista comenzó a nublarse, y se hubiera desmayado de ser porque sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

Giro de donde provenía el golpe y vio a un policía que estaba disparándoles con una escopeta a todos en el arcade. Ese hombre parecía gritar, pero Lincoln no podía escuchar nada que no fuera un zumbido. Poco a poco comenzó a escuchar los disparos y la voz del hombre.

\- ¡Que largues de aquí pinche mocoso! -Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Lincoln se pusiera de pie y saliera del arcade.

Al salir vio todo el caos que había. Personas atropellando a otras. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero una palabra se cruzó por su cabeza: "El infierno". Esto era el infierno. De nuevo se quedó paralizado mientras observaba a un grupo de personas con cruces en sus caras agarrar a un niño por los hombros y piernas y comenzar a jalarlo hasta el cuerpo de aquel niño se abrió dejando volando sus tripas por el aire durante un segundo.

Las caras fue lo que más le aterro a Lincoln. Esas caras llenas de felicidad, una felicidad macabra. Lincoln sintió como su mundo daba vueltas otra vez. Vio de nuevo a esas personas, uno de ellos metió su pene en la boca de ese niño, una mujer con un cuchillo le quito los pantalones y comenzó a cortar su pene, otros dos comenzaron a comerse sus tripas y otro comenzaba a violarlo.

\- ¡QUE TE LARGUES! -El grito de aquel policía hizo que Lincoln recuperara sus sentidos y comenzara a caminar rápidamente.

No se sentía con fuerzas para correr. Sus fuerzas se fueron con aquellas imágenes. La cara del niño fue lo aterrador, su cara tenía una expresión que decía: ¿Por qué? Lincoln tampoco lo sabía, solo siguió caminando. Conforme más avanzaba pudo ver que las calles de nuevo estaban tranquilas.

¿Cuánto camino? ¿Realmente había caminado? ¿Todo fue real? ¿Ese infierno fue real? Pudo recordar la cara de esa gorda con él bebe. Hubiera preferido no pensar en su rostro de aquel bebe. ¡Su puto rostro! ¡Lleno de desesperación! ¡Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas! Recordó aquella pesadilla que Lily tuvo, era la misma. Terror puro. Quizás Lucy le hizo un ritual para que tuviera esa pesadilla, o quizás un gas alucinógeno de Lisa, o simplemente estaba enfermo de fiebre y su mente ya estaba alucinado cosas a causa de las altas temperaturas.

Lincoln salió de su trance cuando escucho voces. Alzo la cara solo para encontrarse enfrente de "Flip's: comida y combustible", también vio a Chandler y sus amigos, quienes parecían burlarse de él mientras se señalan su entre pierna. Agito un poco su cabeza solo para encontrar su pantalón con una mancha negra.

\- ¿Qué no has aprendido como ir, Larry? -Chandler se rio mientras sacaba su celular y le tomaba fotos. -No debería sorprenderme, después de todo, una de tus hermanas no es muy lista, quizás por eso es que aún no sepas donde debes orinar, ¿verdad?

Lincoln no contesto simplemente no podía recuperarse de aquel macabro espectáculo. ¡Las caras! Parpadeaba y veía las caras, podía ver sus enormes sonrisas como si solo se tratase de un juego. Las palabras: "_Una corona de penes" "Hare que te comas el pene de tu amigo". _Cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras jalaba su cabello.

\- ¡Despierta! -Comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza. Todo esto solo podía ser una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla - ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! -Chandler rio más fuerte.

-Miren a Larry, piensa que esto es una pesadilla. -Sus amigos rieron y él se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. -Lo siento, pero todo es muy real.

Iban a reír otra vez, de no ser porque alzo agarro a Chandler y comenzó golpear su cara con mucha fuerza. Sus dos amigos se quedaron sin habla, se trataba de Flip, quien estaba golpeando muy brutal a Chandler quien había dejado de reír a estar aturdido por los golpes que Flip le había dado. Al terminar de golpearlo, Flip lo vio a los ojos.

\- Dime mocoso: ¿te gustaría que te diera algo gratis? -Pregunto Flip mientras por respuesta tenía quejidos de dolor. - ¡Lo tomare como un sí!

Agarro el cuerpo de Chandler y lo arrastro por el suelo. Chandler seguía aturdido por los golpes mientras que sus amigos se habían quedado quietos. No podían reaccionar, simplemente miraban a Flip y prestaba atención a lo que hacía, nunca había hecho esto, ¿se habrá molestado por lo que Chandler le hizo a Lincoln? No lo sabían, simplemente vieron como Flip volvía a golpear a Chandler, esta vez con un extintor en las piernas hasta que le sangraron, Chandler al sentir los golpes comenzó a gritar de dolor.

\- ¡Es para que no te muevas! -Dijo Flip molesto.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -Fue por molestar a Larry, si era por eso, entonces jamás volvería a molestarlo.

Flip rio mientras comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo en gasolina. Al ver que Flip saco un encendedor intento alejarse usando sus manos, pero no llego lejos. Chandler se quedó helado cuando vio el encendedor cayo en su cuerpo, en un principio sintió cálido y después esa calidez cambio por un ardor. Chandler comenzó a gritar de dolor acompañado de carcajadas de Flip y gritos de terror por parte de sus amigos.

Sus dos amigos corrieron lejos de ahí y Lincoln seguía golpeando su cabeza y diciéndose asimismo: _Despierta_, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Chandler grito durante unos segundos más, Flip dejo de reír para comenzar a orinar su cuerpo.

-Los pequeños placeres de la vida, ¿no lo crees? -Gritos es lo que hubo como respuesta. -Desgraciadamente, no es suficiente. -Flip agarro el extintor y hecho hasta que el fuego se apagó y dejando ver la piel quemada de Chandler. Flip agarro su cuerpo y comenzó arrastrarlo hasta su tienda, no sin antes voltear la mirada hacia Lincoln. - ¡Puedes irte! -Le grito haciendo que Lincoln volteara a verlo. - ¡Tengo un buen culito para unas horas, tú y tus hermanas pueden esperar! -Y con esto, Flip entro a su tienda.

Lincoln no dijo ninguna palabra. Simplemente se puso de pie y siguió caminando hacia su hogar. No iba a quedarse a que le pasara…ni siquiera quería pensarlo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era recostarse en la cama, oír algún chiste de Luan mientras Luna le cantaba alguna canción, o quizás escuchar un poema de Lucy mientras arrullaba a Lily y le decía que no dejaría que nada le pasara. ¿Importaba lo que quisiera? Simplemente quería ir a casa y olvidarse de lo que había visto.

* * *

Lucy se encontraba en los ductos de ventilación. Estaba en silencio y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho. No podía sacar las imágenes de su cabeza, recordaba a sus amigos del club de escritura. Los había ido a ver en casa de Haiku, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba abierta, cuando entro, su mente quedo en blanco. Lo que vio era… ¿un castigo? Un castigo por ser una adoradora de la muerte, por siempre asustar a sus hermanos apareciendo de la nada. Si era así…quizás el destino se excedió.

La más pequeña del club tenía el cuerpo clavado en la pared mientras su estómago estaba abierto y sus órganos regados por el suelo. Lo peor fue a sus amigos escribir en su piel, con un cuchillo mientras se reían. Lucy se quedó paralizada. Siempre pensó que la muerte era algo hermoso, pero nadie merecía ser asesinado de una manera tan brutal. La cara de la niña, llena de lágrimas, desesperación. Lucy se quedó quieta unos momentos antes de salir corriendo. No sabía si la vieron o no, ¿importaba? Simplemente corrió hasta llegar a casa.

Al llegar vio a Lori y Leni calmar a sus hermanas: Luan, Luna y Lynn, quienes tenían un rostro de terror y confusión mientras balbuceaban cosas. Al estar más tranquila Lucy pensó en su hermano. Temía por él, ya que aún no regresaba. Sus padres estaban a unos cuantos pasos, así que no le preocupaba mucho. Simplemente podían salir por la puerta del señor Grouse, dar unos pasos y llegaban a casa.

Pero su hermano. Por más que a Lucy le disgustara aceptarlo, Lincoln un maricón. Siempre hacia lo que le pidieran y eso era lo más preocupante, ¿y si sus amigos se habían vuelto locos? ¿y si Haiku salió y lo encontró? Esas preguntas fueron suficientes para que Lucy entendiera que debía ir buscarlo.

Se movió entre los ductos de ventilación rápidamente, al salir fue hacia el piso de abajo solo para encontrar a sus hermanas discutiendo.

\- ¡No lo harás, Lisa! -Lori le grito a Lisa, quien estaba algo molesta y nerviosa.

\- ¡Tengo que, si no lo hago podrían entrar y…! -Lisa subió sus lentes y se apretó la nariz. -Sabes lo que paso y lo que pasara si no activo mi sistema de seguridad. -Lori entendía. Luna, Lynn y Luan le contaron algo que…

-Pero no hay nadie aun, aparte mamá, papá y Lincoln están afuera. Al menos... -Lisa negó.

-No deberíamos salir -Lisa se asomó por la ventana. No había nada, pero ¿Cómo podían estar tan seguras que no había nadie? Podían estar escondidos. - ¿Por qué no le llamas a mamá y papá?

Sus hermanas estaban discutiendo y ninguna se había percatado de su presencia. Si guardaba silencio podría salir para ir a buscar a Lincoln, y de paso ir a ver como se encontraban sus padres, quienes aún no llegaban. Su cuerpo tembló un poco al pensar lo que podría haberles pasado. Lucy iba a caminar hasta la puerta de no ser porque esta se abrió y Lincoln entro con un rostro lleno de confusión y terror.

\- ¡Lincoln! -Lucy lo abrazo, no le importo que su playera tuviera manchas de sangre. Lori también iba ir para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Lucy apártate! -Lisa grito. Lori se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla, al igual que Lucy, solo para ver que había sacado un arma. Lori dio un paso atrás mientras que Lucy volteo a ver a su hermano, quien estaba con la mirada perdida.

\- ¡¿Lisa que carajo crees que haces?! -Lori le grito.

\- ¡No ves sus brazos! -Lori y Lucy vieron que sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños. -No sé qué tan contagioso es, pero no voy a correr riesgos. -Lori iba a cercarse a ella, Lisa lo noto y le apunto.

_Mis hermanas también son unas perras. Unas perras egoístas que solo piensan en ellas. Debería tomar cartas en el asunto._ -Pensó. Lincoln desde que dio vuelta en la esquina no había dejado de tener esos pensamientos donde comenzaba a meter su pene dentro de sus hermanas mayores mientras masticaba la carne de las menores y se cagaba en la cara de Lily.

-Si no lo encadenas en el sótano, ¡juro que en este momento le disparo! -Las manos de Lisa temblaron. No quería hacerlo, después de todo, Lincoln era su hermano, pero Lily también lo era.

-Está bien. -Lori gruño un poco. Sabía que había una cadena en el sótano, pero no quería encadenar a Lincoln. - Ven Lincoln. -Lori agarro la mano de su hermano junto con Lucy.

Lincoln no había dicho una palabra desde que entro y tampoco cuando había sido encadenado, Lisa pensó que quizás había visto algo que lo dejo sin habla, recordó cuando recibió un video del grupo de científicos donde trabajaba. Vio a una mujer meter vivo a un bebe recién nacido en agua hirviendo mientras su hija decía: _¡Ya quiero comer! _Ese video fue captado en una cámara de seguridad en un edificio de departamentos que estaba en España.

Por un momento se vio tentada a no encadenarlo, pero no debía dejar que su lado sentimental saliera. Hacer eso podría poner en peligro a todas sus hermanas. Lori encadeno a su hermano de uno de sus pies en un tubo.

-Lo siento, hermanito. -Lori le dijo con tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabello. Volteo solo para ver a Lisa, quien había sacado una jeringa. - ¡¿Y ahora qué vas hacer?!

\- ¿Quiero que le saques una muestra de sangre? -Lisa le extendió la jeringa a Lori. Quien gruño molesta, pero lo hizo.

\- ¡Listo! -Dijo molesta mientras le regresaba la muestra a Lisa.

-Se que esto está mal, -Lisa guardo la muestra de sangre en su bolsa. -si Lincoln no muestra signos de estar infectado, lo soltaremos, pero por ahora se quedará así, no quiero correr riesgos.

\- ¡Pagaras por esto, Lisa! -Todos escucharon que Lincoln había comenzado hablar después de tanto tiempo. -Hare que te tragues tus químicos mientras te meto a Lily por tu vagina para y la iré sacando por tu estómago.

\- ¿Lincoln? -La voz de Lori se escuchó como la de una niña pequeña asustada. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Lincoln no podía?

-A ustedes les arrancare sus vaginas y hare que las gemelas se las traguen.

-Ya no es Lincoln. -Dijo Lisa con tristeza. Su hermano, esa cosa ya no era su hermano, era un... cruzado.

-Lincoln, ¿qué te pasa? -Lucy se iba acercar, pero fue detenida por Lisa. Lucy volteo y encontró a su hermana de cuatro años con los ojos cristalinos.

-Si llega a rasguñarte, o algo de sangre o saliva entra en tu boca serás como él. -Lisa suspiro y vio que Lori había comenzado a llorar. -No lo matare… y prometo que buscaré una cura.

-Les cortare su culo, y jugare con ellos todas las noches antes de dormir. Y me comeré sus senos.

Ninguna hizo caso de las palabras de Lincoln, ¿acaso era Lincoln? Su hermano jamás diría algo tan… tan… cruel. Su hermano siempre les mostro mucho respeto, siempre les dio amor, siempre hacia cosas por ellas, aunque a él no le gustaran, siempre las ponía a ellas encima de su felicidad.

Al salir del sótano, Lucy subió las escaleras. Quería estar sola, no quería ver a nadie. Lisa se quedó junto a Lori, quien había empezado a llorar, tapo su boca para ahogar los gritos.

-No me hubiera gustado que vieras eso, pero… -Lisa no sabía que palabras utilizar, desde que empezó todo había dejado de hablar como una persona culta. ¿Acaso era necesario? El mundo se había empezado a pudrir y ella hablando así para que nadie le entendiera. -Debemos ponerle seguro al sótano, solo tú y algunas más de nuestras hermanas mayores pueden entrar ahí para alimentar a Lincoln. -Lisa había querido matarlo, pero…no pudo. ¿Y si encontraba la forma de revertir el virus? Entonces quizás pudieran ayudarlo a él y todos los demás. -Habla a la casa del señor Grouse. -Lori vio a Lisa y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Cómo sabre si están…?

-Depende de sus palabras, -Lisa la interrumpió. -si empiezan a hablarte como Lincoln lo hizo, entonces están…

\- ¡Entiendo! -Lori saco su celular y marco a la casa del señor Grouse. Escucho el sonido de la llamada entrando hasta que contestaron el teléfono.

-_ ¿Sí? _-Lori se sintió aliviada cuando escucho la voz de su madre.

-Mama. ¿Tú y papa están bien? -Silencio por unos momentos y luego una risa que incomodo a Lori.

-_ ¡Por supuesto! -_Una exclamación feliz de su madre. -_Solo me duele el pecho, pero es normal, después de todo, tu padre me arranco uno de mis senos para prepararlo en la cena. _-Esas palabras dejaron heleada a Lori. -_Le está poniendo leche… -_Hubo una pausa en la línea. -_ ¡Amor deja de meterle el pene al señor Grouse, que no ves que nuestras hijas esperan! -_Lori escucho otra risa. -_ ¿Puedes creerlo? Le metimos la escopeta que tenía guardada en el ático por el ano y le disparamos, pero su ano aun sirve -_Otra vez risas. -_Su ano aún está muy rico y a tu padre le encanta penetrarlo. -_Lori no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. -_No te preocupes hija, cuando se acaben la cena prepararemos más, pero ahora será con sus senos._

Lisa no había escuchado nada de lo que habían conversado, pero al ver el rostro asustado de Lori, comprendió todo. Sus padres, ya no eran sus padres. Saco un aparato pequeño de su bolsillo, tenía un botón en medio, lo presiono y de inmediato un campo de fuerza cubrió la casa.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y algunas de las hermanas mayores ya estaban más tranquilas. Lori le dijo a Luan, Lynn, Luna y Leni que bajaran a ver a Lisa, las hermanas primero preguntaron por Lincoln, pero Lori les respondió con lo mismo, que bajaran mientras ella cuidaba a las pequeñas. Tres de ellas entendían que se trataba de algo grave.

Luna recordó que había ido a ver a los chicos para tocar un rato, y encontró a sus amigos tocando sus instrumentos con el cuerpo que aún quedaba de Sam. Luan había ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños y encontró a los niños cantándole a su amigo mientras le servían las cabezas de los adultos. Lynn tuvo un juego de béisbol, al ir al campo para jugar vio a Margo lanzarle la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros mientras le preguntaba: _¿Jugamos?_

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ninguna de ellas quiso hablar con nadie. Simplemente querían estar solas, pero quizás no era una buena opción. Cada una sentía que volverían a ver a sus amigos, sus sonrisas macabras y sus rostros con una cruz. Al bajar vieron a la pequeña de cuatro años sentada en el sofá con el control remoto en sus manos.

-Lisa. -Luna la llamo, Lisa miro a sus hermanas. Todas notaron que su hermana de cuatro años había llorado mucho. Leni se acercó rápidamente a ella.

\- ¿Estas bien, Lisa? ¿Te duele algo?

-_Tan dulce como siempre. -_Pensó. Su hermana Leni, siempre era muy dulce y esa dulzura podría matarla o matarlos a todos.

-Estoy bien. -Lisa miro a su hermana Leni por un momento. -Oye Leni, quizás deberías subir con Lori, creo que podría necesitar tu ayuda. -Le sonrió cálidamente.

-Como que tienes razón. -Leni se apartó de Lisa y subió las escaleras. -Pero no se preocupen chicas, bajare en un momento. -Dijo al estar en el piso de arriba. Lisa miro a sus hermanas mayores.

-Tenemos un problema. -Lisa les dijo. Todas vieron a la pequeña con atención. La niña de cuatro años tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Las hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas cuando vieron las imágenes en la televisión, era un caos. Todos peleando, todos matándose unos a otros. A Lynn le dio algo miedo y asco cuando vio la imagen de varios hombres violando a un caballo. Lisa cuando vio la expresión de sus rostros, apago la televisión. -Hace unos momentos comenzó a propagarse un virus que vuelve a las personas locas, como lo acaban de ver. -Lisa señalo el televisor mientras pensaba como decir lo siguiente. No quería, pero era necesario. -Con la cual Lincoln se infectó.

\- ¿Que? -Lynn pregunto. Sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo al pensar en su hermano siendo como Margo, teniendo ganas de matar. - ¿Dónde está? -Lisa entendía el comportamiento de Lynn, después todo, ambos eran muy cercanos, tan cercanos que ella pensaba que quizás se habían vuelto algo más que hermanos.

-En el sótano, pero no entraras. -Miro a Luan y a Luna quienes tenían la boca abierta. -Nadie realmente, solo Lori podrá entrar para darle de comer.

\- ¡QUE! -Todas gritaron juntas.

\- ¡QUIERO VER A LINCOLN! -Lisa negó con la cabeza. Lynn furiosa cargo a Lisa del cuello de su suéter. - ¡DEJAME VER A LINCOLN!

-No puedes entrar, si cualquiera de ustedes intenta ver a Lincoln, podría infectarse. -Lisa volvió a inhalar aire. -Nuestros padres también están infectados.

\- ¡¿Y en dónde están?! -Pregunto Luan. Lisa recordó a sus padres golpeando el campo de fuerza que había alrededor de la casa hace unos momentos. Se quedo un rato callada.

-Están afuera. -Lynn subió corriendo las escaleras. ¡Ya era suficiente! Lisa suspiro pesadamente y continuo. -Intentare desarrollar una cura. Esto levanto el ánimo de las hermanas un poco. -Si logro desarrollar una cura, quizás pueda salvar a nuestro hermano y a nuestros padres. -Sus padres podrían estar muertos si atacaban a un grupo de cruzados o un grupo de personas sanas los atacaban. -Quiero que vigilen a Lynn, no debe bajar al sótano, este virus es muy contagioso. Basta con un rasguño, mordida, o intercambio de fluidos para infectarse. -Ambas hermanas asintieron. -Gracias, pueden irse.

Luan y Luna subieron las escaleras mientras tapaban sus bocas para que nadie las oyera llorar. Lisa se sentía estresada. Todo el mundo estaba en caos. Su hermano estaba infectado, sus padres igual o muertos, debía encontrar una cura. Le había dado a su hermano un fuerte sedante para que no gritara y asustara a sus hermanas.

Tenía una muestra de su sangre, tal vez pudiera encontrar la cura con eso. Eso esperaba, no sobrevivirían mucho tiempo. Tenían comida y ella tenía varias reservas, ya que sabía del virus, pero eso no duraría para siempre.

Lisa se estremeció cuando escucho una fuerte explosión acompañado de un temblor. Todas las hermanas escucharon y bajaron en bola. Encontraron a Lisa en el suelo. Lori la ayudo a levantarse.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Lola pregunto algo asustada. Lisa trago saliva, tenía una idea.

Todas las hermanas salieron de la casa y vieron a lo lejos un avión en llamas estrellado en la ciudad.

\- ¡VAGINAS! -Todas voltearon al escuchar esas palabras y encontrar a un grupo de hombre con cuchillos en sus manos. - ¡Queremos meterles la verga dentro de la vagina y luego comerla!

Las gemelas se asustaron y se abrazaron mientras ellas y Lily comenzaban a llorar. Aquellos hombres comenzaron a golpear el campo de fuerza. Todas entraron de nuevo a la casa. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Era el infierno? ¿Era un castigo divino? ¿Acaso importaba? Todas fueron a sus habitaciones e intentaron dormir con las explosiones, gritos e insultos que se escuchaban afuera de su casa.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**¿Qué tal este primer capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido.**

**Jeje, se los advertí. Nada será bonito y todo estará brutalizado.**

**Parece que las hermanas Loud, la tienen difícil ahora con su hermano infectado. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Sera que Lisa pueda encontrar una cura?**

**No lo sé. Irán descubriéndolo conformé suba los capítulos.**

**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, en serio gracias. Creo que esta versión fue mas esperada que la primera, espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Les mando un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Infierno.**

Luna veía las casas destrozadas por el avión que cayó encima de estas. Lisa le comento que tal vez alguno de los pilotos se infectó y tiro el avión por diversión o simplemente todos se infectaron en el avión, golpearon a los pilotos para qué cayera. Daba igual, Lisa le explico que la infección fue algo que surgió de repente. No sabía si era un arma biológica o un virus, no importaba que fuera, ahora debían cuidarse de ellos; de los cruzados. Así los llamo Lisa por la cruz que tenían en el rostro.

Luna salió junto con Lisa al patio de enfrente, llevaba un hacha en su mano derecha que fue propiedad del Señor Grouse, como la había dejado afuera de su casa, Luna le pidió a Lisa desactivar el campo de fuerza para poder agarrarla, no tuvieron problemas ya que no hubo ningún cruzado. También tenía un revolver en su otra mano, regalo que el abuelo le dio de cumpleaños a su madre. Lisa compro varios cartuchos para el arma, y compro otra, con la que amenazo a Lori, quien le pregunto una niña de cuatro años compro un arma, Lisa simplemente se encogió de hombros y contesto: _"Tengo mis métodos". _Luna incluso pensaba que tal vez la fabrico ella. Si pudo hacer un campo de fuerza, hacer un arma sería un juego de niños.

La única razón por la que Lisa le dio el arma fue para suicidarse en caso de que los cruzados se dieran cuenta que estaba sana. Todo esto porque Luna iba a salir a conseguir algunos materiales para Lisa, también algo de jabón y desinfectante para Lincoln. Al principio se había negado. No quería morir por los cruzados, tampoco quería suicidarse, pero si era mejor que morir siendo violada mientras algunos le arrancaban los brazos y otros se comían sus órganos.

Aunque en estos catorce días Luna pensó en hacerlo. Pensó en meterse el arma dentro de la boca y jalar el gatillo, pero no tenía el valor de dejar a su familia sola o con la pérdida de otro miembro de la familia: su hermano, sus padres y muy probable su abuelo. No sabían nada de él, pero dada la situación no se hicieron ilusiones de que siguiera vivo, bueno, Leni y las gemelas tenían la esperanza que siguiera vivo.

La única razón por la que saldría era porque Lisa le dijo que los cruzados no atacaban a otros, a menos que haya alguna provocación. Luna se rio cuando se lo dijo, ella no era un cruzado. Lisa rápidamente lo soluciono, le pinto una cruz en la cara con sangre de uno de los animales de Lana. Luna les dijo que aún no se sentía muy segura de que funcionara. Lisa le enseño la grabación de un hombre que tuvo un accidente y su cara termino llena de sangre. Ningún cruzado le hizo caso. Pero el muy pendejo se quitó la sangre de la cara y cuando los cruzados lo vieron inmediatamente lo mataron.

Todavía por medida extra, Lisa la guiaría. Le dio un auricular con el que le diría por donde ir y que lugares estaban libres de cruzados para que no tuviera problemas. Luna acepto, solo por Lisa y Lincoln, si es que seguía siendo él. Lori les conto que su hermano se había vuelto muy agresivo y sucio, siempre que Lori entraba a darle de comer o bañarlo, Lincoln le decía cosas tan mórbidas que era mejor no mencionar, se cagaba por todo el suelo y algunas veces lo encontraba tragándose su mierda. Esa era la razón por la que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sedado. Luna sentía que debían matarlo. Ese ya no era su hermano, por más que se sintiera triste por su hermanito debía aceptar que ya no lo era. Estaba infectado.

\- ¿Estás lista? -Lisa pregunto al salir de la casa. Luna metió el arma dentro de los pantalones que se había colocado y asintió. Lisa agarro su celular y tras unos segundos el campo se abrió, Luna salió y el campo de nuevo se cerró.

Luna suspiro pesadamente y volteo, solo para ver a todas sus hermanas en la puerta sonriéndoles. Hizo lo mismo y comenzó a caminar. Las calles donde vivían estaban tranquilas y por un momento pensó que quizás ellos eran los culpables de tanto ruido, dado que se habían mantenido en silencio para que ningún cruzado apareciera.

Pero, ¿porque no había cruzados? Hace dos días la familia de los Yates fue brutalmente asesinada enfrente de su casa. Lori y Leni fueron con sus hermanas pequeñas para que no hicieran ruido y para que no se asomaran por la ventana, Luan, Lucy, Lisa y ella, vieron a través de una cámara de seguridad afuera de la casa. Observaron cómo los cruzados le arrancaban los ojos a cada uno para luego empezar a violarlos por los huecos de los ojos. Pero el peor castigo se lo llevo el niño más pequeño, al cual golpearon con un martillo en los testículos hasta que quedo una masa completamente roja, luego le echaron gasolina y le prendieron fuego al pasar unos segundos varios cruzados comenzaron a masturbarse enfrente de su cuerpo y apagaron el fuego con su semen, después se fueron arrastrando el cuerpo del niño quien no dejaba de gritar. Luan había querido ayudarlos, pero Lisa le dijo que si hacia algo así todas morirían.

Quizás se quedaron sin víctimas y esa fue la razón por la que se fueron, se aburrieron de esperar a que alguien saliera habiendo tantas personas en la ciudad. Lisa le mostro grabaciones de personas sanas escapando de los cruzados, algo gracioso fue que las únicas que lograron escapar fueron unas compañeras de Lincoln, pero los demás murieron. Luna no pudo evitar sentir pena por esas personas y las que aún estaban sanas. Quería ayudarlas, pero no podía. El mundo funcionaba así y si querían vivir debían pensar en ellas primero.

Luna vio que las calles llenas de sangre, brazos, piernas, cabezas, cadáveres, tanto de niños como de adultos partidos por la mitad mostrando sus órganos, y otras partes del cuerpo humano que ella no conocía y ni le interesaba conocer.

-_Muy bien, Luna. -_Escucho a su hermana a través de auricular. -_Sigue caminando hasta el centro comercial y yo te avisare en caso de que haya algún cruzado. -_La castaña no contestó solo siguió caminando. -_Da vuelta a la izquierda. -_Luna lo hizo. Podía caminar por ahí y luego cambiar el rumbo hasta el centro comercial. Camino y escucho el sonido de vidrios romperse.

\- ¡Como pudiste cogerte y comerte a tu madre! -Luna escucho una voz a unos metros de ella y luego el sonido de carne cortada. Luna volteo solo para ver a un niño de trece años y aun hombre adulto de la misma edad de su padre.

\- ¡Tenia hambre! -El niño contesto mientras su padre le enterraba un cuchillo en el ano. El niño gimió y ser rio. - ¡Penetra más duro, papa! -El hombre se rio, aparto el cuchillo de su ano y acerco el culo de su hijo a su cara para comenzar a lamer la sangre que caía de su ano, paso unos segundos lamiendo el ano de su hijo hasta que se apartó, se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a violarlo.

\- ¿Te gusta así pequeño cabrón? -El niño solo soltaba carcajadas. Luna se quedó paralizada mirando aquel macabro espectáculo. ¿Qué les pasaba a esas personas? ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su puta cabeza para que actuaran así?

-_ ¡Luna sal de ahí! -_Luna ignoro la voz de su hermana, seguía paralizada.

El hombre quito le enterró el cuchillo en sus testículos mientras enterraba lo sacaba y lo metía. Repitió lo mismo por uno momentos y después enterró el cuchillo en su estómago haciendo una cortada lo suficientemente grande para meter sus manos y comenzar a jalar sus órganos. Agarro algo de ellos y los acerco a la boca del niño.

\- ¡Trágate esto! -El color del niño era más pálido, pero su sonrisa no se iba y comenzó hacer lo que su padre le dijo. - ¿Qué tal sabe cabrón? ¿Sabe a verga?

\- ¡Sabe a tu verga, papá! -El niño contesto con dificultad. Luna noto que el niño comenzó a perder fuerza. Su cara poco a poco dejaba de sonreír y su piel se volvía más pálida.

-Pendejo, quiero un poco más. -El hombre se rio y clavo el cuchillo en su espalda. - ¡Dame más, pequeño cabrón! -No hubo respuesta.

-_ ¡Sal de ahí Luna! -_Lisa le grito, pero seguía sin responder. El hombre cruzo miradas con Luna y le sonrió.

\- ¡Es mi alimento zorrita pendeja! -El hombre mordió un trozo de carne de la espalada de su hijo. - ¡Lárgate! -Luna dio media vuelta y regreso a caminar. Camino lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar con su hermana.

-_ ¡¿Luna que rayos te paso?! -_Lisa le dijo por el auricular.

-Me dio miedo. - ¿Eso era verdad? No sentía nada.

-_Está bien, pero que no te vuelva a pasar. Podría…_

-Lo sé. -Luna la interrumpió. No entendía que le paso. No le dio miedo ni nada por el estilo. Quizás era la curiosidad. No lo sabia y no le interesaba saber. -No pasara de nuevo.

Luna siguió caminando. Cada vez más cerca del centro comercial y con eso se dio cuenta de algo importante: ¿Dónde se llevaría las cosas que Lisa pidió? Era tan estúpido que apenas se diera cuenta, tanto que no pudo evitar reírse.

-Oye Lis. -Le hablo a su hermana.

-_ ¿Qué pasa?_

\- ¿Dónde llevare las cosas que me pediste? -Silencio por un momento. Luna estaba segura que logro escuchar "mierda". Le dio risa que a pesar de que su hermana fuera muy lista, aún se le escapaban cosas tan sencillas y pequeñas.

-_Usa un carrito de supermercado. -_Lisa hablo después de varios segundos-_No te harán daño, siempre y cuando tengas la cruz en la cara._

\- ¿No sería extraño que alguien como ellos pueda…?

-_No. -_Se adelanto en contestar. Luna vio que las paredes de una tienda de mascotas estaban llenas de órganos decorándolas como si se tratara de una fiesta, la pared decía con sangre "bienvenido al infierno" acompañado de un dibujo de cara feliz. -_Hay algunos cruzados que usan carritos para llevar órganos o herramientas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte._

_-_Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Luna siguió caminando ignoro lo de la pared, al pasar unos minutos se quedó quieta o paralizada del miedo. El espectáculo frente a sus ojos era aterrador. Había visto muchas de las cosas que los cruzados hacían por la televisión y las grabaciones de Lisa; se mataban unos a otros, se prendían fuego unas a otras, incluso vio un perro siendo violado. ¡Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la maldad de los cruzados!

\- ¡Arráncale los putos ojos! -Un hombre vestido de sacerdote le gritaba a un chico de la edad de Luna. El chico miraba indeciso a un niño de tres años llorando. Enfrente de él había varios cruzados lo miraban con atención. - ¡Vamos zorrita marica! -El hombre se rio, saco una biblia de su bolsillo y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara. - ¡No tenemos todo el pinche día! -Algunos de los cruzados se bajaron los pantalones y agarraron cuchillos. El chico llorando, metió hizo lo que le dijeron, clavo sus dedos donde estaban los ojos y comenzó arrancarlos, algunos cruzados fueron a sostener con fuerza al niño cuando este comenzó a moverse en un intento por escapar. El chico los arranco por completo y se los enseño al hombre. El niño fue soltado por los cruzados y se tapó donde antes estaban sus ojos sin dejar de llorar. - ¡Ahora comete uno tú y uno él! -El chico no dejaba de temblar y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡No! -El chico comenzó a llorar y sus manos no dejaban de temblar. - ¡Por favor!

\- ¡No hay respeto por la religión, ¿cierto?! -El hombre trono los dedos, y varios cruzados le quitaron los pantalones para comenzar a morderle el pene. Luna sentía como su estómago comenzaba a revolverse. Desvió la mirada solo para ver cosas aún peores: mujeres embarazadas crucificadas, lo peor era que aún seguían con vida. - ¡Mátenlo también! -Escucho la voz del hombre vestido de sacerdote. -Una vez terminen saquen otro bebe, necesitamos su sangre para ser purificados.

Luna se quedó helada cuando escucho eso, casi grita cuando sintió una mano en su brazo, por un momento se vio tentada a sacar el arma y comenzar a dispararle a todos. Pero algo la detuvo… ¿fue el miedo? ¿fue su sentido común? ¿Qué fue? Lo que haya sido, Luna lo agradeció. Un cruzado simplemente la hizo a un lado con algo de violencia.

Observó como jalaban con violencia a una de las mujeres que estaban crucificadas en un poste arrancándole parte de la carne de las manos. La mujer soltó gritos desgarradores que hicieron que Luna volviera a tener ganas de dispararles a esos hijos de puta. Pero no lo hizo, debía ser neutral como Lisa, no debía dejar que sus malditos sentimientos la hicieran cometer una estupidez.

El hombre vestido de sacerdote sonrió y de nuevo trono los dedos. Esta vez un cruzado, el cual tenía un cuchillo, lo enterró en su estómago y corto su carne. La mujer volvió a gritar, Luna noto que su voz estaba algo ronca, ¿pero eso importaba? Iba a morir de todas formas. El hombre dejo de cortar cuando vio un cortada lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera meter sus manos. Las metió y pasando unos segundos saco a un bebe, el pequeño comenzó a llorar después de unos segundos.

_\- ¿Por qué sigo viendo esto? ¿Por qué no puedo correr? -_Pensó. Vio aquel cruzado limpiar al bebe con su propia boca. Al dejarlo limpio se lo paso al sacerdote, de inmediato todos se colocaron enfrente de él.

\- ¡Sangre de Cristo!

\- ¡Embriágame!

\- ¡Cuerpo de Cristo!

\- ¡Aliméntame! -En ese momento, el sacerdote les arrojo al recién nacido y todos comenzaron a arrancarle las manos y las piernas para comerlas.

Luna se sentía muy mareada y sumamente cansada. Aguantar esta mierda era agotador. Verla también era difícil. Y aun así, seguía quieta, viendo a los cruzados despedazar a ese bebe literalmente recién nacido. Viendo a ese niño llorar con desesperación, ver a esa madre llorar y ser violada por ese hombre vestido de sacerdote. Todo fue interrumpido cuando escucho un chillido a lo lejos, y como si se tratara de alguna señal, todos los cruzados se fueron a esa dirección, llevándose el cuerpo del bebe y dejando a la madre tirada en el suelo.

Cuando Quedo complemente sola, volvió a caminar. Simplemente no le dieron ganas de caminar viendo ese macabro espectáculo. Miro a las mujeres embarazadas crucificadas, eran cuatro. Quizás debía… ¡No! Si lo hacía no podría escapar. Debía pensar en ella primero. Aunque quisiera hacerlo, Luna siguió su camino.

-_Luna, -_Escucho a Lisa. Tanto tiempo ahí hizo que se olvidara de Lisa. _\- ¿estás bien? -_Luna se quería reír. ¿Era enserio? Era una pregunta muy estúpida.

-_Acabo de ver como mataron a un bebe recién nacido, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? -_Pensó y por un momento quiso responderle eso.

-_Vio lo que paso… -_Silencio por un rato y escucho el sonido cuando alguien vomita.

-Solo dime por donde ir de regreso, Lisa. No digas nada más.

Luna no quería escuchar nada más. No quería recordar lo que vio hace unos momentos. Pensó que lo peor vio era lo de sus amigos o lo de la televisión. Aún estaba muy lejos de ser lo peor, ¿y cuántas cosas mas no se atreverían hacer? El mundo es una mierda.

Vio el supermercado, estaba a un par de calles. Los vidrios estaban rotos y en un poste al lado estaba el cuerpo de una mujer que tenía el cuello roto. Entro y vio que el supermercado estaba limpio, bueno, casi, había manchas de sangre por el suelo y una niña infectada en la entrada, por su tamaño parecía ser de seis años, llevaba puesto un vestido de princesa. A Luna le resultaba algo familiar, pero no le hizo caso. Paso a un lado de ella y agarro un carrito que estaba enfrente de la niña, quien le sonrió. Luna odiaba esa puta sonrisa, ya no soportaba esa puta sonrisa. Caminaba por las calles y lo único que veía eran sonrisas. Estaba cansada.

\- ¿Eres hermana de la perra de Lola? -Pregunto la niña. Luna la ignoro, pero agarro el hacha con mucha fuerza. -La putita de Lola, ¿En dónde está? Quiero… - ¡Ya no lo soportaba! ¡Ya era suficiente! Tantas malas palabras, tantos pensamientos malignos. Luna no la dejo terminar ya que enterró el hacha en la cintura de la niña. El corte fue lo suficientemente profundo para que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre, iba a decir algo, pero Luna volvió a enterrar el hacha en su cabeza haciendo un buen corte y dejando visible parte de su cerebro.

Su ropa fue salpicada con algo de sangre, por suerte llevaba ropa que cubrían sus brazos y piernas, así solo tendría que desnudarse antes de entrar a casa. En cuanto al hacha, debía lavarla. Fue hacia el baño donde limpio el hacha y sus manos. Al terminar siguió en lo suyo.

Busco lo que Lisa le pidió, todo lo encontró en la parte de la farmacia. Llevo algunas cajas que tenían nombres raros, justo lo que la decía la hoja que Lisa le pido, fue suficiente para que una tercera parte del carrito se llenara, lo demás lo lleno con limpiadores, comida, algunas golosinas para sus hermanas pequeñas, ya que era lo único que inocente que le quedaba: su familia.

Perdió a sus padres y a su hermanito, Lincoln siempre fue su hermano más cercano, incluso cuando se le salían de control las hormonas, Luna no dejaba de amarlo, recordó una vez Lincoln se estaba asomando por su puerta cuando se había terminado de bañar, Luna en lugar de decirle pervertido o cualquier otra cosa se quitó la toalla para que viera su cuerpo desnudo, Lincoln se alejó. Supo que su hermano nunca haría cosas que fueran a lastimarlas o hacerlas sentir incomodas. ¿Y ahora? Ahora ya no era Lincoln, era un demonio al que debían matar.

No todas estarían de acuerdo. Mas bien la mayoría no lo estarían. Solo ella, puede que también Lisa y Lori, pero solo ellas.

Empujo el carrito y salió del supermercado. Por suerte no encontró a ningún cruzado. Ahora solo debía seguir el camino a casa.

\- ¿Lisa, por donde me voy? -Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-_Gira a la derecha y sigue derecho._

Luna siguió las indicaciones. Noto que las calles había algunos animales muertos, como eran perros, gatos, ratas y ardillas. De hecho, había el cuerpo de una niña infectada que tenía en su boca una ardilla a medio comer, supo que había querido comérsela. Las ratas solo estaban muertas, en cuanto a los perros y gatos, a Luna se le revolvió el estómago otra vez, puesto que olía mal y el estado de los pobres animales, ¡Dios! Nada en este mundo es sagrado. Sus mandíbulas estaban partidas por la mitad, algunos no tenían patas y a otros parecía que les habían arrancado el pene.

_\- ¡Malditos enfermos! -_Pensó. Eso eran. Unos putos enfermos. Camino rápido por la calle, por suerte lo hizo sin problemas. Solo encontró en las calles cadáveres, cadáveres y más cadáveres. Con sus caras llenas de desesperación.

-Lisa ya estoy cerca de casa. -Luna se escuchaba cansada.

-_Quítate la ropa. -_Luna lo hizo, se quitó absolutamente todo, quedando totalmente desnuda, solo se dejó los zapatos, los cuales se quitará cuando estuviera cerca de casa.

Al estar enfrente de la casa del señor Grouse, Luna se quitó los zapatos y continúo caminando. Sus hermanas estaban ahí con algunas cubetas, Lisa presiono el botón y el campo se quitó por unos momentos, Luna entro junto con el carrito y de inmediato el campo se cerró. Sus hermanas mayores al arrojaron agua, Luna no dijo nada, simplemente lavo su cuerpo con sus manos. Seguramente era desinfectante por seguridad extra.

Le daba lo mismo realmente. Lo único que quería ahora era dormir. Estaba limpia y había traído lo que Lisa le pidió para que encontrara la cura. Aunque encontrara una cura y curara a las personas, jamás las volvería a ver de la misma manera.

-Entren a la casa, -Lisa ordeno. Todas la voltearon a ver sin decirle nada. -yo me quedare y limpiare todo lo que está aquí.

Todas las mayores hicieron caso, Leni le dio una toalla a Luna antes de que entrera, la tomo y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Es por si Linky aparece, -Sonrió al mencionar a su hermano. Luna y las demás hicieron una mueca de molestia. Luna pensó que si aparecía la violaría o la mataría lenta y dolorosamente. -y no queremos que te vea así. -Lori iba a decir algo, pero no lo dijo cuando Luna le acaricio la espalda a su hermana.

-Gracias Leni. -Agradeció Luna. No tenía corazón de contestarle o que alguien le dijera "pendeja", Leni quizás era la única persona que aun hacía que este mundo fuera menos mierda del que ya era.

Entraron a la casa sin decir nada más, Lisa se quedó en el patio limpiando. Al estar sola vio que Luna trajo todo lo que anoto en la hoja, por un momento había creído que no traería mucho de lo que pidió, fue una sorpresa que si lo hiciera. Ahora con esto podría crear algo que las hiciera inmunes.

Solo inmunes.

Era cruel aceptarlo, pero era la verdad. No encontró la cura, se sentía algo incapaz por no haber encontrado la cura, pero así era. Las células de su hermano estaban tranquilas, no tenía algo que lo hiciera diferente de los sanos. Podía enfermarse, seguía orinando o defecando, necesitaba comer para seguir teniendo fuerzas.

Mientras limpiaba todo con un trapo recordó las grabaciones de un cruzado siendo colgado por varios niños infectados para cortarlo por la mitad con un enorme serrote. El hombre se rio hasta que los niños cortaron sus órganos internos. Pero el hombre no sufrió, incluso lo disfruto. Incluso antes de que le cortaran el pene, tuvo una erección cuando sintió el filo del serrote cortando sus testículos.

Los únicos que no se infectaban eran los animales. Lisa pensó: ¿Y si todo esto era para eliminar a los humanos del mundo? Lisa nunca era fue una persona muy creyente de algo superior, pero… todo este caos y los únicos sin infectarse eran los animales. Un castigo de Dios, un virus creado por la Tierra para eliminarlos. Cuando fue el segundo día, vio en las cámaras de seguridad como varios hippies, ecologistas o lo que fueran, liberar a los animales.

Después que lo único que hicieron toda su vida fue quejarse del gobierno, al fin hicieron algo bueno: liberar a los animales, aunque por desgracia varios fueron asesinados, como lo fueron monos, reptiles y otros que no pudieron defenderse, pero los depredadores se abrieron paso entre los cruzados aplastándoles la cabeza o cortando su estómago. Una gran cantidad de sangre se quedó en su hocico y ahí fue cuando Lisa se dio cuenta que ellos no se infectaban. En vez de hacer lo mismo que lo cruzados se escaparon.

Fue cuando comenzó las investigaciones. Uso varias ratas y ratones de Lana para experimentar, y efectivamente no se podían infectar. Investigo un poco más y resulta que los animales tenían inmunidad. Entonces Lisa decidió crear algo que las hiciera inmunes para que pudieron irse de Royal Woods.

Quizás y así tuvieran una oportunidad de sobrevivir afuera. Lisa sabía que el campo no duraría para siempre ni tampoco el alimento. Era por eso que tenía un plan, el cual era irse a las montañas. Los cruzados eran muy idiotas no podían guiarse y si no encontraban personas sanas terminaban por matarse unos a otros. Incluso pensó en el suicidio, la idea sonaba mejor que todas ellas caminando hasta que alguna cometiera una estupidez y terminaran muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

Lisa sabia que solo dos de sus once hermanas tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir, esas eran: Luna quien lo había demostrado ahora que salió, no cometió un error que demostrara que estaba sana ni tampoco dudo en matar a una niña infectada ni tampoco ayudo a ninguna de las embarazadas, y Lucy quien gracias a su manera de pasar desapercibida tampoco lo dudaba, pero aún seguía siendo una niña pequeña a quien le daba tristeza ver el estado de su hermano.

¿Y ella y las demás? Era gracioso pensar en eso, todas eran unas cobardes, así de fácil. Había pensado que Lori también podría tener una oportunidad, pero no dejo de llorar cuando recibió un mensaje de Bobby diciéndole que la amaba ni tampoco cuando iba a sedar a Lincoln. Sabía que ella tampoco tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir; era una niña de cuatro años y aun le daba miedo las cosas que le pudieran hacer.

Quizás mataría a su familia y solo dejaría vivas a Luna y Lucy. Pensó en su hermanita Lily, ¿qué clase de hija de puta sin sentimientos era para matar a una bebe? Pero también, ¿qué clase de hija de puta era para que su hermana muriera a manos de los cruzados? Así era el mundo ahora, quizás debería dejar de pensar en eso y apurarse para comenzar con la vacuna que las hiciera inmunes. Ya pensaría en que hacer después.

¿Y su hermano? Lisa pensó en su hermano. Lincoln ya estaba muerto, ya no era Lincoln. No era ese niño de once años que las amaba con todas sus fuerzas, ahora era una mierda andante que lo único que le gusta era la muerte. Lo mataría, pero hablaría antes con Lori, Luan, Luna y Lucy. No quería tener conflictos.

* * *

**Hola amigos.**

**Nuevo capítulo y lo mejor es cada semana. Es lo bueno de estar inspirado, cuando estoy inspirado escribo y escribo hasta estar satisfecho, aunque sea poquito.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews****, lo aprecio mucho y respondiendo a la pregunta que me hizo regamers10: "Espera sorpresas, amigo :)" No diré nada más porque es spoiler.**

**También que saldrá un personaje original de Crossed, no diré quién es ni tampoco cuando aparecerá, solo les diré que saldrá, así que espérenlo ;)**

**Bueno amigos. Eso es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero no haberlos hecho vomitar. Les mando un saludo y no leemos después.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Planes y muerte.**

Luan tenía tiempo que no hablaba con Lucy. La apariencia de su hermana gótica seguía exactamente igual. El color en su piel seguía pálido, puede que ahora si fuera por causas naturales ya que casi últimamente no salía del ático, y las pocas veces que la veía era en las noches; iba al refrigerador por algo de comer cualquier cosa y regresaba al ático, o cuando Lisa quería verlas, Luna subía al ático y le llamaba después aparecía en la habitación de Lisa.

Había querido hablar varias veces con ella, pero cuando le decía una palabra, su hermana hacia oídos sordos y subía rápidamente al ático. La hubiera seguido de no ser porque le daba miedo la oscuridad. Desde que vio como las cosas que los cruzados hacían, la oscuridad comenzó aterrarle.

Sentía que un cruzado podía salir y hacerle lo que su mente llena cagada maligna le dijera. A Luan le aterraba que algo así pudiera pasar, que el campo fallara y un cruzado entrara. El cuarto día se asomó por la ventana de la sala, a pesar de que Lisa les dijo que no, vio a dos cruzados vomitar en un niño de tres años, luego cagarlo y obligaron a una mujer sana a que lo limpiara comiéndose la mierda y el vómito. Aquello fue tan asqueroso que no pudo evitar vomitar en la sala, y ahora le dieron algo nauseas pensar aquello.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? -Luan quiso sonar animada, algo que a Lucy le molesto.

Ya nada era felicidad, siempre creyó que la muerte era algo hermoso, pero…esto no es hermoso. ¡Esto es el puto infierno y su hermana con esa pinche felicidad! ¿Qué no puede aceptar la realidad de las cosas en lugar de querer aparentar como si nada estuviera pasando? Lucy miro a Luan con furia, pese a que traía el flequillo Luan sintió la mirada molesta de Lucy y sintió algo de escalofríos.

¿Le había hecho algo? ¿Eran las bromas? ¿Los malos chistes que decía para levantar el ánimo en la casa? Por lo que fuera, Luan no quería que su hermanita gótica estuviera enfadada con ella.

\- ¿Lucy te pasa algo? -Pregunto. Estiro su mano para acariciar su espalda, pero Lucy la detuvo.

\- ¡Cállate! -Lucy le dijo de una manera tan fría que Luan se asustó.

Jamás había escuchado hablar de esa manera a Lucy, siempre hablaba profundamente, pero esto no era profundamente, era como si realmente quisiera lastimarla. Fue suficiente para que Luan dejara en paz a Lucy.

Lucy al ver que Luna había salido de su habitación decidió entrar primero a la de Lisa, quien llamo a Luan, Lucy y Luna por algo importante, no sabía que era. Ella entro después y atrás de ella Luna.

Luan estaba un poco preocupada por Luna. Su hermana siempre había estado muy contenta, pero cuando el infierno comenzó, ella se había vuelto más callada y solitaria. Y cuando le preguntaba: ¿Oye Luna? ¿Todo en orden? Su hermana forzaba una sonrisa y decía que sí.

Ella sabía que nada estaba en orden, pero al menos quería que sus hermanas intentaran estar animadas, estar como ella, o como Lori, Leni, las gemelas y Lily. Sentía que eso hacía que no fuera tan horrible vivir en este mundo de muerte.

Lisa tenía su ropa algo sucia y arrugada, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y también tenía algunas orejeras. Era obvio que seguía trabajando en una cura para la infección. Quizás ya tenía un avance o algo. Quizás y hasta encontró una cura, eso le hizo tener esperanzas en que volvería a ver a Lincoln, no el cruzado que estaba en el sótano, si no a Lincoln su hermano.

\- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? -Luan pregunto. Lisa pensó un poco sus palabras, lo que diría era algo serio y no quería tener una discusión.

-Ustedes saben muy bien cuál es nuestra situación. -Luan intento no pensar en los cruzados. Luna y Lucy asintieron. -No encontré una cura -Sintiéndose tan inútil. Toda su vida pensó que era superior a los demás. Todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando no pudo encontrar la cura para el virus. Vio que Luna y Lucy no quitaban la expresión seria de sus miradas, pero Luan estaba sorprendida. Cuando noto esa miraba supo que lo siguiente que diría puede que hiciera llorar y aterrar a Luan. -y es por eso que quiero…matar a Lincoln.

Luan abrió más la boca quedando sorprendida. Luna no se sorprendió incluso había querido hacerlo, pero no se atrevió. Cuando fue al sótano vio la foto familiar que Lincoln tomo en el aniversario de sus padres. En aquella foto todos estaban juntos unidos por el amor familiar. No tenía el valor, quizás si su vida corriera peligro o la de sus hermanas lo haría.

Lucy no había visto a su hermano. No tenía ganas de verlo o que fuese a gritarle cosas horribles. A veces iba a la habitación de Lisa para ver la actitud de los cruzados y siempre terminaba temblando. Siempre creyó que ella era la que daba miedo y ahora eso fue sustituido por los temblores de una niña de ocho años a la que le daba miedo pensar que los cruzados entraran.

Quizás era lo mejor. Leni, Lana o Lola podrían entrar con Lincoln y entonces…

-No grites, Luan, -Lisa hablo justo cuando vio que los labios de Luan se iban a mover. -puedes darme tu opinión, pero no quiero que grites. -Luan se acarició un poco la frente. Lisa noto que si estaba algo molesta.

-Lisa, es nuestro hermano. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo eso a tu propio hermano …? -Lisa, Lucy y Luna tuvieron ganas de reírse. Esa patética mierda maligna adoradora de la muerte ya no era su hermano. Lisa suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Has visto las cosas que ellos han hecho, Luan. -Señalo su computador. -Tu misma has visto las cosas que pueden hacerle a las personas sanas…

\- ¿Crees que aún es nuestro hermano, Luan? -Lucy interrumpió a Lisa con esa pregunta. - ¿Por qué no vas al sótano con Lincoln para que nos compruebes que aún es Lincoln? ¿Oh quieres que lo libere para que veas las cosas que podría hacerle a Lily? -Luan se quedó callada.

El trio de hermanas vieron a Luan mirarlas con los ojos llorosos antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación de Lisa. La pequeña de cuatro años había tenido un pequeño rayo de esperanza en que Luan lo entendiera. ¡Idiota! Debía saber que sus hermanas eran muy sentimentales.

-Mañana lo hablaremos con las demás acerca de esto. -Lisa les dijo a sus hermanas. Luna y Lucy creían que sería lo mismo. Sus hermanas podrían ponerse sentimentales e incluso ir con su hermano para demostrarle que se equivocaba y Lincoln no dudaría en atacarlas. Lisa agarro un frasco de color amarrillo que estaba al lado de su computador y saco dos pastillas. Miro a Luna y Lucy. -No hice una cura, pero hice esto. -Señalo la pastilla. -Una pastilla que nos puede hacer inmunes al virus. No la he probado, -Era mentira. Si lo había hecho, no les diría que lo hizo con Lily porque seguramente sufriría una paliza de sus hermanas. En los primeros días le enviaron una muestra de sangre, la cual analizo para hacer algo que hiciera inmune a las personas. Lo hizo, pero nunca la probo ya que el virus se propago. Vio algunos videos por internet de personas en otros países matándose unas otras, los que eran mejor en ese trabajo eran los japoneses. Al ver lo rápido que se propagaba decidió enfocarse en mantener segura a su familia. -Hare más para que todas las tomemos y podamos salir -Ambas hermanas pensaron que era una broma de Lisa, pero dada la situación y que a su hermana no le gustaba hacer bromas sabían que estaba hablando enserio. -la comida no durara por siempre y cuando eso ocurra nos iremos hacia las montañas donde hace más frio. -Lisa les extendió las pastillas a sus hermanas. -Ahora tómenla. - Ambas se metieron la pastilla en la boca y se la pasaron sin agua.

-Las chicas no estarán de acuerdo con que mates a Lincoln lo sabes, ¿cierto? -Luna le dijo a Lisa, quien asintió.

-Ni yo estoy de acuerdo, -Lisa amaba a Lincoln, siempre le daba todo su apoyo y la ayudaba con sus experimentos. -pero sé que ya no es Lincoln, incluso lo saben ustedes.

Lo habían visto. Luna cuando salió por las cosas de Lisa y vio a esos sujetos matar de maneras demasiado crueles a los adulto y niños, supo que eso del sótano ya no era Lincoln. ¿Qué cosas se podría atrever hacer su hermano? Lucy y Luna entendían, sabían que eso del sótano no era Lincoln.

-Lo sabemos. -Dijo Lucy.

\- ¿Y quién lo matara? -Lisa no sabía la respuesta.

-Alguna de ustedes se ofrece. -Luna y Lucy se miraron. No tenían el coraje. -Eso pensé. -La pequeña suspiro. -Entonces lo dejaremos morir en el sótano. Le diré a Lori que Luna lo alimentara, lo sedare hasta que termine muerto.

Lucy y Luan tuvieron ganas de decirle que no, pero debían aceptarlo. Lincoln ya no estaba con ellas.

* * *

¡Mentira!

¡Todo era mentira!

¡Ellas debían estar equivocadas!

¡Él seguía con ellas!

¡Esa cruz solo lo hacía verse diferente, pero seguía siendo él!

Lynn estaba segura de que su hermano estaba con ellas. Y se lo demostraría a Lisa, Luna y Lucy yendo hablar con él. Le iba a dar el tranquilizante hace unos momentos por petición de Lori, quien se había cansado de ser ella quien se lo diera. Lynn se extrañó que se lo pidiera a ella, puesto que hace Lisa les había prohibido a todas bajar al sótano, sobre todo a ella.

Cuando Lori le dio la llave junto con un objeto con forma de porra. Debía presionar un botón sobre el cuerpo Lincoln para que se quedara dormido con el sedante. Lynn se quedó confundida, pensó que quizás se lo pediría a Luna. Aunque Luna últimamente daba miedo, no hablaba mucho y tampoco sonreía. Ni siquiera cuando Lily le se le acercaba. Eso le dio escalofríos y no era la única.

Lynn acepto. Quería ver a su hermanito. Ambos siempre fueron muy cercanos, demasiado, tanto que su familia pensaba que eran algo más que simples hermanos, pero Lincoln no le veía así, ni ella tampoco, o eso pensaba. A veces tenía sueños húmedos con su hermano, pero era normal, ¿cierto? Al salir de su habitación alcanzo pudo escuchar a Lisa diciendo que quería asesinar a Lincoln. Lynn pensó que su mente le había jugado una broma, se acercó a la puerta y escucho a Luan discutir un poco con Lisa, luego a Lucy diciendo que bajara al sótano para que viera las cosas terribles que podría hacerles a ella o Lily.

¡Se equivocaban! Cuando Luan salió, ella fue a las escaleras y por suerte su hermana no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, o le dio lo mismo. Es por eso que ahora iría con Lincoln y hablaría con él. Después hablaría con Lisa para que lo liberaran.

Lynn no había hablado mucho con nadie, pero si sabía la situación. Vio videos en su celular, ¡Dios! ¡Los putos videos! Recordó el de un gordo destrozar el cráneo de un hombre, sacar su cerebro y morderlo con la carne de su cabeza y su cabello. Aquella imagen hizo que fuera al baño a vomitar. Solo en de recordarlo su estómago se revolvía y se asustaba. La cara de Margo tenía una cruz cuando le arrojo la cabeza decapitada de una chica del equipo.

Eso fue tan asqueroso.

Lynn vio la puerta del sótano. Se sentía nerviosa, no sabía si eran los nervios o el miedo. De solo pensar que su hermano pudiera hacer eso… ¡No! ¡Estaba segura que Lincoln seguía ahí! Saco la llave de su bolsillo y la metió en la puerta. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que el sótano estaba oscuro, por lo que encendió la luz.

Vio a su hermano sentado en el suelo encadenado a un tubo. Lincoln parecía estar jugando con sus dedos, los golpeaba y movía hacia los lados. Cuando la miro hacia su dirección, Lincoln sonrió a medias. Lynn se sintió algo nerviosa. Ver su cara con la cruz hacía que le diera algo de miedo.

\- ¡¿Lynn?! -Dijo sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-_A la zorita de Lori le da miedo. Ja, y ni siquiera le hecho lo que tengo planeado._

-Quería verte, hermanito. -Le respondió tímidamente mientras desaviaba la mirada y se acariciaba el brazo.

-_Entonces ven aquí, siéntate en mi verga para que te la meta con todo y mis huevos._

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Las chicas cómo están? -Lynn se dio cuenta que Lincoln estaba preocupado por ellas.

-Bien. -Soltó una pequeña risa mientras bajaba más las escaleras y se sentaba enfrente de su hermano. -Todas estamos pues…- No sabía cómo decirlo. Todas estaban tristes porque él no estaba con ellas, todo por Lisa. -preocupadas por ti.

\- ¿Por mí?

-Si. -Las gemelas y Leni a veces preguntaban por él, Lori no sabía que responder. Lori simplemente inventaba una excusa y las mantenía alejadas del sótano, aunque quisieran verlo. -Estas aquí encerrado y…

-Es por la cruz. -Lynn se sorprendió.

\- ¿Sabes que significa la cruz que hay en tu rostro? -Lincoln se quedó pensando.

-_Obvio que lo se putita, ¿acaso crees que soy un pendejo?_

-No lo sé muy bien. -Lincoln se rio y acaricio su cara. -A veces oigo voces que me dicen…

\- ¿Voces? -Lynn tuvo algo de miedo cuando le dijo voces. - ¿qué te dicen? -Lincoln la miro con ojos llorosos. Se acaricio el rostro y suspiro.

-Que debo estar contigo y no dejarte nunca. -Lincoln intento sonreír cálidamente. Si que era difícil llorar ahora. Recordaba que podía hacerlo, cuando se cayo una vez y Leni lo abrazo con ternura y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Lynn se sintió conmovida por esas palabras. Sin duda era Lincoln. Estaba segura.

-Lo se Lincoln, -Lynn desvió la mirada y se sintió algo triste. -a veces pienso que no te merecemos como hermano. Siempre te preocupas por nosotros y estás ahí para nosotras cuando te lo pedimos. Mira cómo te pagamos. -Señalo su pierna encadenada, las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos cuando recordó que Lisa, Luna y Lucy, lo querían asesinar.

-_Las perdonaría si me cortaran en cachitos o me dejaran meterles uno de los brazos de Lily por sus vaginas._

-No llores, Lynn. -Lincoln intento sonar tranquilo, pero… esa perra lo molestaba. Sabía que debía mantener la calma si quería salir de ahí o hacer lo que tenía en mente. -Está bien, al menos tú estás conmigo y no ves como un monstruo, Lori no deja de hacerlo cuando viene aquí puesta con el traje anti radiación, pero a ti -La señalo. -no te importa. -Le sonrió cálidamente. -Es por eso que te amo, Lynn. Te amo mucho. -Lincoln sabía que si había algo de verdad en esas palabras antes de renacer como lo era hora, a Lynn siempre la quería de otra forma que su hermana.

-Yo también, Lincoln. -Lynn se iba a levantar para darle un abrazo, pero no lo hizo cuando Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

-No me entiendes, Lynn. -Jugueteo con sus dedos y la miro con ternura. -No te amo como una hermana, te amo como algo más…

Lynn se quedó sin palabras ante esa declaración. Se sonrojo un poco. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

-_No entendiste, perra. Sera que tantos golpes por los pinches deportes hicieron tu mente más pendeja._

-Yo…no… ¡No sé qué decir!

Lynn siempre considero a Lincoln su hermano más cercano y al que más quería, pero no de esta forma, o quizás sí. Lynn recordó una vez cuando ambos se dieron un beso en la boca. Ella tenía ocho y Lincoln seis, todo porque estaba jugando con él a ser la novia de Ace. Pero eran niños, no era enserio y eran muy inocentes para entenderlo.

-Nunca te lo dije porque pensé que me dirías enfermo y me golpearías, pero… -Lynn negó y le sonrió.

-Yo nunca te lastimaría, hermanito. -Se levanto y se acercó un poco a él. -Yo también te amo de esa forma. -No sabía si aquello era verdad o mentira. Había veces que miraba a Lincoln de otra forma, con amor. El que sienten un hombre y una mujer.

\- ¿Me amas?

-Si. -Se acerco a él. Lincoln le extendió su mano. Lynn agarro su mano y enredo con la suya. -Te amo y me duele que estés así.

-_Eres mía zorrita._

Sus rostros se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Lincoln tuvo ganas de morderla y arrancarle los labios para ponerles en su pene, pero podía sentir que la quería.

Lynn se separó y le sonrió antes de darle otro. Sin que se pudiera controlar, Lynn se quitó su camisa y su jersey. Quería la verga de su hermano dentro de ella mientras la despedazaba o quizás despedazando a Lola, ¡esa pinche perra de vestida de rosa! ¿a cuantos no les debió de chupar la verga por una calificación perfecta de los jueces? Le arrancaría el rostro y se lo pondría solo para saber cómo se sentía ser una puta infantil.

\- ¡Quiero que me lo metas, Lincoln! -Su hermano había colocado dos de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Lynn. Los saco y los lamio.

\- ¡Con gusto!

Lincoln se quitó los pantalones y enseño su pene, no era pequeño, pero tampoco grande. Era de tamaño normal. Quizás más grande que el promedio. Lynn no lo sabía, la única vez que vio un pene fue suyo, pero fue cuando se bañaron juntos de pequeños.

\- ¡Espera!… -Lynn le grito para que se detuviera, lo cual Lincoln hizo. Le iba preguntar: ¿por qué? Pero obtuvo una respuesta. Una muy húmeda y cálida. Lynn metió su pene en su boca.

Tenía ganas de morderlo y tenerlo como un recuerdo, pero quería a Lincoln. Aunque fuera un cabrón enfermo hijo de puta. Mientras lamia el pene de su hermano, recordó a sus padres. Quizás podría cortarle el pene a su padre. Aunque por lo maricón que era, muy probablemente sería pequeño, pero había muchos penes en Royal Woods, ¿cierto?

Incluso podría arrancarle el de algunos animales, como el de un caballo. No solo lo usaría ella, aunque tuviera ganas seria Lily la que sentiría la enorme verga de un caballo. Pequeña perra suertuda. Si le metía ese pene por su pequeña vagina, estaba segura que le saldría por la boca.

Movió el pene de su hermano con su lengua y luego lo succiono. Lincoln sonrió y agarro uno de sus senos. Eran pequeños, apenas dos bultos. ¿Debería sorprenderle? Solo las perras de Lori y Leni tenían buenos cuerpos. Esperaba salir de ahí para hacerle lo mismo a Lori, y con la pendeja de Leni tenía otra sorpresa.

Lynn hizo el último movimiento con su lengua y su hermano lo dejo salir todo. La castaña probo eso que las chicas llamaban leche, Lynn no le encontró tal sabor, en realidad le supo amargo y el olor era a pescado. Eran pescaditos con lechita de hombre. Eso explicaba su extraño sabor. Se lo tomo todo y Lincoln le sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusto pequeña puta? -Lynn sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz a Lincoln. Su hermano sonrió y se lo regreso mientras caía un hilo de sangre de su nariz, la cual lamio, le supo a hierro. Soltó una carcajada. -Entonces te gustara esto pendejita.

Lincoln abrió las piernas de Lynn con violencia. Escupió en su mano y lo paso por su pene. Repitió la acción, pero esta vez la paso por la vagina de Lynn. Su vagina tenía un poco de vello. Paso dos de sus dedos por ella y se lo llevo a la boca. Le supo salado.

Lincoln con violencia penetro a Lynn, quien soltó un gemido. Comenzó a darle embestidas con mucha violencia mientras Lynn le soltaba varios puñetazos en la nariz para que sangrara. Lo cual sucedió y ella comenzó a lamer las gotas. Le sabía a hierro. ¿A qué sabrá el semen con sangre? Esa pregunta se formó en su mente. Quizás lo sabría cuando saliera del sótano para matar a Luan, quien era la hermana más perra de todas.

¿Acaso pensaba que lo graciosa le conseguiría a alguien? Por lo que Lynn sabia; solo tenía a Maggie y Benny, pero ambos eran unos pendejos. Estaba segura de que Benny un cabrón que solo estaba con Luan para acostarse con ella, y Maggie era puta que le gustaba sentirse la valiente siendo una emo. Quizás le cortaría el pene a Benny y lo metería dentro del ano de Maggie una vez que le enterrara un cuchillo.

* * *

Luna iba bajando las escaleras. Quería tomar algo de café antes de irse a dormir. Era extraño, pero cuando se sentía muy cansada tomaba un poco de café en la noche y dormía como una bebe. Y dado lo que había hablado con Lisa, se sintió algo cansada. Su hermana les haría armas para que se pudieran defender y trazaría rutas que los llevaran a una zona sin personas.

Quizás no fue la plática más profunda, pero le preocupaba pensar en sus hermanas. No tenían problemas en correr, pero si en lo que fueran a ver. Leni gritaría como una perra cobarde, Lori lloraría, todas en realidad. Le preocupaba caminar y que sus hermanas vieran cosas que eran castigos del infierno. Gritarían por eso y los cruzados vendrían, las matarían, violarían o harían adornos con sus pezones. Eso la hacía sentirse cansada. Tener tanta responsabilidad.

Bajo las escaleras y al estar en el piso de abajo no pudo evitar ver hacia el sótano. Alzo una ceja cuando vio la llave pegada a la perilla de la puerta. Pensó que Lori no había acabado. Lo hubiera ignorado de no ser porque escucho voces, y una de esas voces no era de Lori, si no de Lynn.

Debía ser su mente, ¿verdad? Si, Lori no le debió pedir a Lynn que bajara al sótano porque sería peligroso para ella. Trago saliva y se acercó al sótano. Abrió la puerta solo para encontrar algo que la hubiera hecho vomitar, aunque tantas cosas grotescas que vio en la ciudad hicieron que eso no fuera así.

La vista quizás no fuera tan perturbadora o asquerosa para los ojos de Luna. Lynn estaba en cuatro patas mientras Lincoln le daba nalgadas. Sus rostros estaban algo golpeados y con un poco de sangre saliendo por su nariz. Pero se dio cuenta que ambos tenían una cruz. La misma cruz con la que se identificaban los cruzados.

\- ¡¿Te gusta puta?! -Lincoln pregunto mientras le metía un dedo en el ano. - ¡Dilo! ¡Di que te gusta y eres una puta a la que le gusta que la penetren! -Lincoln saco su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca dejándolo un rato saboreando su dedo.

\- ¡Soy una puta que disfruta ser penetrada mientras saborea la sangre!

Ambos no se dieron cuenta que Luna estaba observándolos. Negando con la cabeza y con ganas de reír, ¿la razón? La estupidez, tanto de Lisa como de ella. Debieron saber que Lori se iba cansar de hacer esta mierda tarde o temprano.

Suspiro, bajo las escaleras rápidamente sin hacer mucho ruido y tomo la porra con el que sedaban a Lincoln. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Luna cuando vieron sus piernas. Lynn se apartó de Lincoln, y fue hacia Luna.

\- ¡Maldita perra! -Le grito intentando atacarla, pero antes de hacerlo; Luna le logro inyectar el sedante en Lynn. Para luego darle un golpe en el rostro con la porra haciendo que su hermana se cayera.

Si hubiera levanto de no ser porque se sintió algo mareada y poco después sintió su vista nublarse. Lincoln miro a su hermana Luna con furia en sus ojos.

-Supongo que la atacaste porque quieres cogerme, ¿cierto? -Lincoln miro hacia su pene y comenzó a masturbarse. - ¿Quieres coger a tu hermano? ¿O que tal joderlo? Puedes hacerlo. Te meteré mi verga de niño y tú puedes meterme tu guitarra dentro de mi ano. ¿Qué tal te parece eso perra? -Luna se sintió con ganas de llorar por las horribles palabras de Lincoln y porque su hermana estaba infectada.

Todo era una mierda.

Golpeo a Lincoln con la porra en la cara, dándole de manera precisa en la quijada. Lincoln se mareo un poco y Luna remato inyectándole el sedante. Que, para su buena suerte, aún tenía dosis.

-Eres una estúpida, Lynn. -Luna le dijo al cuerpo tirado de su hermana castaña. Su estupidez le costó su salud. - ¿Realmente las mujeres se vuelven más putas en la etapa de la adolescencia?

Le pego a Lynn en el cuerpo. Recordó las veces que encontró a sus compañeras teniendo sexo en cualquier parte de las clases, quizás era la curiosidad de saber que se siente ser penetrada. ¿Esto fue lo mismo? ¿Lynn quería tener sexo con su hermano a pesar de estará infectado? ¡Maldita perra marimacho! Luna le dio una patada en la cabeza.

Se alejó del cuerpo de Lynn para buscar una cadena. Sabía que Lana tenía guardadas unas herramientas en el sótano, dado que trabajaba ahí algunas veces. Ya fuera reparando una bicicleta o la Van. Si encontró una, estaba dentro de una caja de herramientas con un candado.

La tomo para encadenar a Lynn. Pero ahora que lo pensaba: sus hermanos estaban infectados. Viendo las mierdas que los cruzados hacían o se atrevían hacer, pensó que sus hermanos se comerían su pie para escapar.

La idea no era tan descabellada. Lisa le conto hace unos momentos que los cruzados no sienten miedo, dolor o algo relacionado con el sentimentalismo. A ellos solo les gusta la muerte y dejan volar su imaginación buscando formas de matar.

\- ¡Estamos jodidas! -Luna termino de encadenarlos.

Tenía ganas de matarlos ahí mismo, pero…no podía pensar que aun eran sus hermanos, luego sus hermanas, ellas podrían acusarla de ser un monstruo por matar a sus hermanos, aunque lo hubiera hecho por una buena razón. ¡Las estaba salvando! Nadie lo comprendería. Solo Lisa y quizás Lucy, ya que Lynn y Lincoln siempre fueron sus hermanos más cercanos. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero a veces Lucy entrenaba con Lynn. No lo decía porque sabía que su hermana había planteado bien su papel de gótica y aquello podía ser humillante para ella.

Salió del sótano, cerró la puerta del sótano con llave. Se quedo un rato pensando en que hacer, ir con Lori para decirle: "felicidades pendeja por tu puta cobardía Lynn se infectó y la tuve que encadenar junto a Lincoln". Realmente acababa de hacer una estupidez y esa estupidez resulto en la vida de una de sus hermanas. Quizás debía ir con Lisa, pero sentía que el resultado sería lo mismo.

Entonces iría con Lisa. Suspiro pesadamente, subió de nuevo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de Lisa y la encontró haciendo algo en su computador. No le presto importancia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luna? -Le pregunto Lisa, mirándola por un momento para después regresar a su trabajo. Luna negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Lynn se infectó. -Lo dejo salir de manera fluida. Tenía ganas de llorar por eso, pero no podía. Quizás era porque ya no veía a Lynn como su hermana, si no como una mierda que camina por ahí matando, violando y torturando.

Hubo silencio. Lisa golpeo su escritorio y volteo a ver a Luna.

\- ¡¿Qué paso?!

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lori? -Dijo con sarcasmo. Lisa cambio su mirada por una de furia.

Se dirigió a la puerta

\- ¡LORI! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Lily despertara y comenzara a llorar. Luna se dirigió a su cuna para cargarla.

-No pasa nada. -Luna comenzó a cantarle su canción favorita. Una que le había gustado cuando intentó quitarle la canción del zorro, lo cual funciono.

Todas las hermanas salieron de sus habitaciones. Miraron a Lisa confundidas; ¿Qué había pasado? Lori se tardó un poco en salir, cuando salió al pasillo vio a Lisa furiosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lisa? -Lori sintió escalofríos cuando vio la mirada de Lisa. Estaba realmente furiosa.

\- ¡¿Sabes lo que hiciste?! -Lori alzo una ceja en señal de confusión. Ante eso Lisa y Luna se rieron forzadamente. - ¡Estas tranquila! ¡Entonces no tienes ni idea! -Lori tembló. ¿Qué había hecho para que Lisa la viera de esa forma? - ¡Lynn se infectó! -Lisa comenzó aplaudir. -Felicidades, hiciste que tu hermana se convirtiera en un demonio.

Lori sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas ante esas palabras. No podía ser. Lo único que le pidió a Lynn es que le diera a Lincoln el sedante, no pudo infectarse por hacer eso. ¿o sí? Lisa le dijo que se transmitía por sangre, saliva o cualquier intercambio de fluidos. Eso quería decir que Lynn…

Lisa cerro su habitación. Unos momentos después Luna salió con Lily en brazos, se dirigió a la habitación que antes era hermano. Quería jugar un poco con Lily, y gracias a Lincoln, a su hermana Lily le gustaba jugar más con Bun-Bun. Aquello era porque Lily pasaba tiempo con Lily jugando o leyendo un comic. Lo que daría porque eso volviera. Antes de entrar, vio unos momentos a Lori y negó con la cabeza. Su hermana no supo que decir o hacer, realmente había metido la pata.

Luan comenzó a llorar. Dos de sus hermanos estaban…ni siquiera entendía cuál era su estado. Sabía que los cruzados son personas que les gusta matar, y ahora eso eran sus hermanos. Todo por culpa…de Lori. Entro a su habitación sin decir alguna palabra.

El resto de las Loud, se acercaron a su hermana quien se encontraba llorando. No entendían mucho de lo que pasaba. Leni lo único que entendía era que la gente estaba enferma, su hermano se había contagiado y era por eso que dormía en el sótano.

Las gemelas sabían lo mismo que Leni, había una enfermedad muy contagiosa con la cual Lincoln estaba contagiado. Lo que Lisa dijo hicieron que Lola pensara que Lynn se había contagiado. Se quedaron con Lori, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

Lucy, quien había escuchado desde el ático, tuvo ganas de golpear a Lori, pero no lo hizo. No se sentía con ganas. Aquella noticia hizo que se deprimiera, lo único que quería hacer era ir al armario y recostarse en la basura de sus hermanas. Se coloco sus audífonos para escuchar esa música que había escuchado muchas veces, pero que apenas logro poner atención a sus letras que tenían.

_"Levántate y quema"_

_"Emborráchate con sangre no con vino"_

_"Adora a la oscuridad"_

_"Impulsado por el odio del hombre"_

Esas letras eran de canciones de Black Metal. Lucy siempre las escucho por sus letras oscuras y retorcidas. Pero cuando esto comenzó, se dio cuenta que esas letras eran lo mismo que los cruzados hacían, matar, quemar o violar.

Lucy formulo su propia teoría; Lo que identificaba a un cruzado era la cruz, las letras de aquellas canciones fueron escritas por personas supuestamente satánicos. Lucy se dio cuenta que eso estaba relacionado. ¿Y si todo esto era un castigo divino?

Aquella teoría no sonaba tan descabellada. Lisa, a pesar de su ingenio, no logro hacer una cura. Los únicos que no se infectaban eran los animales. Todo esto fue realizado por Dios como un castigo hacia los humanos. No lo sabía, pero esa era su teoría. Apago la música y se recostó en el sofá hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

-Lana está bien. -Lisa dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en un bolso. Se veía algo cansada, pero eso no evito que fuera a revisar la salud de sus hermanas. A pesar de sus intenciones asesinas, aun cuidaba de ellas, ¿era gracioso? A ella si le parecía. -Solo tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no es grave.

Lisa suspiro. Lori y las demás se sintieron aliviadas, sobre todo Luna, quien pensó que Lana había contraído el virus, fue un alivio no tener que encadenarla con Lincoln y Lynn en el sótano. Lisa regreso a su habitación. Luna y Lucy, también regresaron a sus habitaciones. El día de ayer su hermana Lynn se infectó ocasionando un conflicto entre ellas. Pero no hubo más allá de una simple discusión.

Luna intento comprender, ella misma comprobó la mierda del mundo al salir a la ciudad. La mierda de afuera no era fácil de aguantar, entendió a Lori. Solo esperaba que aquello le sirviera como lección, y no solo a ella, si no a todas de que provocaba el sentimentalismo.

Lola entro a su habitación y fue inmediatamente con Lana, la abrazo con mucha fuerza. Aquello le hacía sentirse segura. No sabía que estaba pasando afuera, por la actitud de Lisa y las mayores parecía ser algo de gravedad. A veces se despertaba en las noches por los gritos de personas maldiciendo o por palabras que sus padres les habían dicho que nunca dijeran.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Lana? -Le pregunto sin apartarse de ella. Lana le sonrió.

-Estoy bien, solo me siento algo cansada. -Lola se sentía aliviada. Su hermana solo parecía estar algo enferma.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? -Lana sabía que Lola podía ser un demonio, pero también un ángel cuando quería.

Se comenzó a sentir así después de picarse el dedo con una de las agujas de Lisa. Como su hermana había ido a la cocina, decidió entrar a su habitación para buscar a uno de sus ratones y al momento de mover las cosas de Lisa, se picó el dedo con una aguja. Pasando unos minutos; comenzó a sentirse mal. No dijo nada porque creyó que eran los gusanos que había comido, y pronto se le pasaría.

-Estoy bien, Lola. -Lana abrazo a Lola y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo para que me cuides?

Lola asintió y de inmediato se colocó su pijama. Se acostó aun lado de su gemela hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Luna miraba el peluche de su hermano: Bun-Bun. Aquel peluche le traía recuerdos de su hermano siendo un niño normal, un niño que amaba a su familia. ¿Qué paso? No lo sabía. Todo estaba realmente jodido, dos de sus hermanos estaban infectos y los dejarían morir.

Dejo de alimentarlos y solo los sedaba para que no gritaran todas las cosas que les iban hacer. Algo que le preocupaba era que dentro de una semana saldrían de la casa para dirigirse a un lugar seguro. Luna pensó que quizás estarían más tiempo, pero no fue así. ¡Todos era culpa de Lana! Era la culpable junto con Lola, ya que se acabaron la comida. Ella quiso decirles algo, pero no pudo.

Solo eran niñas siendo niñas. ¿Era un crimen? Solo lo acepto, aunque aquello le preocupaba para cuando salieran. Al ser un viaje de supervivencia no llevarían mucho. ¡Todo por culpa de Lori! Su puto error hizo que una de las hermanas más fuertes terminara infectada. Solo esperaba que ellas pudieran sobrevivir, o al menos que ella tuviera las agallas de matarlas si era necesario.

¿Sería capaz de matar a Lana, Lola, Lily o Leni? ¡Dios! Leni y Lily. Lily era un bebe, y Leni era tan dulce, tan amable, que el solo pensar en matarlas hacia que se sintiera como un maldito monstruo, no diferente de los cruzados, algo que se diferenciaban los cruzados, o al menos eso pensaba, era su nivel de maldad. Ellas aun eran civilizadas, ¿cierto? Ella no sería capaz de matar a sus hermanas, ¿verdad? Se tapo con las cobijas y abrazo a Bun-Bun. Esperaba que todas tuvieran alguna oportunidad afuera.

* * *

Lana sentía que su cabeza iba explotar. Se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para vomitar, levanto la tapa y vacío todo el contenido de su estómago, pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Fue hacia el espejo, su apariencia seguía siendo la misma. Lo único extraño que noto fue una cicatriz en la cara.

Se altero un poco cuando aquella mancha se comenzó a extender, iba a gritar por ayuda, pero no lo hizo. Aquella mancha cubrió toda su cara formando una cruz. Lana por alguna razón quiso reír. Hace unos momentos estaba preocupada, pero ¿por qué? ¿había una razón? No lo recordaba. Se sentía con ganas de cortarle la cara a Lola.

Para Lola ese puto rostro de ángel lo era todo en su vida, ¿qué haría si ya no lo tuviera? Se rio un poco antes de dirigirse a su habitación. La puta de Lola estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Lana sonrió de oreja a oreja, se acercó a ella y comenzó acariciar su cabello.

-Dime Lola: ¿a cuantos jueces le lamiste el pene por un diez? -Lana bajo su mano por su pecho y acaricio donde deberían estar sus pezones. - ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Salgamos de aquí y busquemos a esos tipos, estoy segura que si le pides a Leni que te haga una tiara con sus penes lo hará con gusto.

Lana bajo su mano hasta su parte intima, Lola se removió un poco, pero Lana no se detuvo, metió su mano y pudo sentir una línea. Sonrió, metió su mano bajo su ropa interior y comenzó acariciar su zona intima. Se rio un poco antes de bajar su rostro, apartar las cobijas y comenzar a lamer su vagina, su gemela se movió un poco, pero no se despertó.

-Cuando despiertes terminaremos, Lola. -Lana dijo apartando su rostro. -Hay cosas que debo hacer primero.

Lana salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Lincoln donde Luna estaba durmiendo. Al entras la vio durmiendo tranquilamente, por un momento quiso hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Lola, pero era mejor cuando estuvieran despiertas. Lo único que hizo fue buscar la llave del sótano y de las cadenas, las cuales encontró en los jeans que ahora usaba.

Fue con dirección al sótano. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Lynn y Lincoln, durmiendo en el suelo abrazados. Quito el candado y salió del sótano. Regreso a su habitación, y a pesar que estaba oscuro puedo ver que su gemela tenía una cruz en la cara. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Ella se sentía bien, incluso con mucha energía. Sonrió al pensar que mañana ocuparían toda esa energía.

* * *

Luna sentía que algo no iba bien. No sabía que era, pero tenía una molestia. Intento pasarlo por alto. Quizás no durmió bien por las malditas pesadillas. Tenía sueños donde sus hermanos salían del sótano para ir con Lily y comérsela mientras lloraba.

Fue con rumbo al baño, antes de llegar pudo ver a Lola y Lana abrazadas viendo la televisión. Lisa había logrado recuperar algunas señales para que sus hermanas vieran la televisión y no el infierno que estaba en las calles.

Algo que le había preocupado era: Lynn y Lincoln. Por lo que ella había visto los cruzados suelen ser unos idiotas. Sus hermanos lo eran, pero intentaban no serlo tanto. Ellos le hablaron cuando fue a sedarlos el día de ayer, le dijeron que podían ser felices siendo como ellos, no había porque matarse entre ellos. Luna los ignoro e hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Entro al baño e intento olvidarlo.

No vio lo que las gemelas estaban haciendo aparte de ver la televisión, ambas estaban cubiertas de sangre, en sus piernas estaban Charles y Cliff destrozados con unos chuchillos de cocina. Sus órganos estaban afuera mientras Lana y Lola se los comían.

\- ¿A qué crees que sabrá una hamburguesa con el cerebro de un idiota? -Lana le pregunto a Lola. Su gemela se rio.

-No lo sé, pero me encantaría probarla. -Lola le saco un ojo al cuerpo muerto de Charles y se lo llevo a la boca. Le molesto que Lana no le compartiera algo de su pene, ella hizo lo mismo con el pene de Cliff, no le dio a su gemela. Le sonrió mientras comenzaba acariciarle su zona intima. -Y también me gustaría probar esto.

-Solo pídelo pequeña puta.

Lola le rompió la ropa dejando ver su pequeña vagina. Le aventó algo de sangre para después comenzar a lamerla, Lana gimió un poco.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! -Ambas hermanas se detuvieron cuando escucharon a Luan. Voltearon a verla con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué parece que estamos haciendo pendeja? -Lana contesto. Luan no supo que decir o hacer. No pudo evitar vomitar al ver los cuerpos de sus mascotas. -Hubieras vomitado en mi boca. ¡Sí que eres una perra pendeja!

Lola se lanzó contra ella tirándola al suelo. Le sonrió macabramente, Luan no pudo evitar llorar. ¡Sus hermanas no eran capaces de hacer esto! Lola lamio su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, golpeo su nariz haciendo que sangrara un poco, y volvió a lamer sus lágrimas ahora con sangre. Sabía a hierro con sal. Lola le volvió a sonreír y esta vez la beso en la boca metiendo su lengua.

Luan se sintió extraña y por el miedo no se pudo mover. Pero sintió algo extraño, esto comenzó a gustarle. Paso su mano por la intimidad de su hermana. Lola se apartó de ella y le sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusta pequeña puta? -Lola sonrió y asintió. -No debería sorprenderme, toda tu vida has sido una pequeña puta. ¡Di que eres una pequeña puta!

\- ¡Soy una pequeña puta! -Lola grito y Luan metió dos dedos dentro de su vagina.

Lana le arranco una de sus patas a Charles, le sonrió a Luan y comenzó a penetrar su vagina con la pata del animal cubierta de sangre.

Luna había salido del baño hace diez minutos y vio todo el espectáculo. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué haces cuando estas hundida en la mierda total? Te mueves intentado no comer nada de esa mierda, ves las moscas acercándose a ti y solo hay dos formas de salir: la primera salirte por tu cuenta cubierta de mierda, o la segunda que alguien meta las manos en la mierda. Era lo mismo ahora, estaban hundidas en la mierda total y nadie iba a meter las manos en la mierda para ayudarlas. Luan, Lana y Lola estaban jodidas, por lo que solo quedaban ella, Lori, Leni, Lisa y Lily.

¡Puta madre! Esa era la palabra en su cabeza. No podía cruzar al otro lado, sus hermanas podían verla y seguirla, lo haría de no ser por Leni y Lori, quienes seguían dormidas. Eso le hizo pensar en ellas e ir rápidamente a su habitación. Al entrar noto que sus hermanas se estaban cambiando.

-Hola Luna. -Leni la saludo cálidamente. Luna se vio tentada a golpearla para que guardara silencio, pero era Leni siendo Leni.

-Hola hermanas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Luna? -Lori le pregunto al verla un poco alterada.

-Lana, Lola y Luan están infectadas. -Lo dijo directo. Lori sintió como si alguien la golpeara fuertemente. Lori iba a llorar, pero Luna le tapó la boca. -Si haces un ruido ellas vendrán por nosotras y estoy segura que no te gustaría ver a Leni siendo torturada por nuestras hermanas o verla convertida en un demonio, ¿verdad? -Lori comenzó a llorar sin hacer mucho ruido. Leni al verla se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste, Luna?

-No me hizo nada Leni. Tranquila. -Lori se limpió las lágrimas, y aunque Leni seguía algo molesta lo dejo pasar cuando Lori la abrazo.

\- ¿No tienen algo de ropa? -Pregunto Luna.

-Si. -Le respondió Leni mientras revisaba su closet y sacaba un conjunto igual al que usaba normalmente, lo único que tenia de nuevo era una sudadera de color morado. -Te hice una sudadera, espero que no te molestara que tomara prestada tu ropa.

Agradecía por eso. Solo se tuvo que poner la ropa interior de Leni, a pesar de que su hermana tenía el cuerpo más desarrollada que ella, si le quedo la parte de abajo, pero se dejó sin nada en la parte de arriba.

-Ahora -Luna se acercó a la puerta. -corran a la habitación de Lisa y…

Luna se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Lincoln al abrir la puerta. No supo que decir. Su hermano le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Termina la oración puta.

Lincoln iba hacer algo, pero Luna se lanzó contra él, ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzó a darle algunos golpes. Su hermano se rio y se los intento regresar. Leni iba a reclamar, pero Lori el agarro de la mano y corrió hacia la habitación de Lisa. La mayor pudo ver a sus hermanas bailar sobre la sangre de las mascotas de Lana.

Luna se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió atrás de las mayores. Sus demás hermanas se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que estaban subiendo las escaleras con rapidez. Por suerte logro entrar a la habitación de Lisa.

Su hermana de cuatro años estaba enfrente de su computador. Al momento que ella entro, activo su sistema de seguridad y todo automáticamente se cerró. Todas intentaron calmarse, esto se había ido al carajo. La palabra más cercana que Luna encontraba era que estaban jodidas.

-Se salió de control. -Lisa fue la que rompió el silencio. Luna la vio algo molesta. Eso era obvio.

\- ¿Y Lucy? -Lori pregunto algo alterada.

-Aquí estoy. -Todas brincaron por el susto.

-Lucy… -Luna se acercó a ella más calmada. -estamos en una situación donde pegarnos un susto te puede costar la vida, ¿entiendes eso? -Lucy asintió, su hermana parecía muy molesta por lo que fue mejor no contestarle algo que fuera a provocarla. - ¿Cuándo podremos salir Lisa?

Su hermana pensó un poco, se acercó a su escritorio y saco una esfera. Todas miraron a Lisa confundidas, ¿que se supone que haría eso?

-Miren… -Lisa hablo, no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente. -debemos movernos a un lugar seguro. Las cosas están graves aquí adentro y por esa razón creo que debemos irnos ahora mismo a un lugar seguro.

Lisa saco un mapa y se los enseño a sus hermanas. Tenía trazado el camino de Royal Woods a unos lugares en Canadá.

\- Pero ¿cómo saldremos? -Lori pregunto.

-Esta esfera hará que a cualquier persona alrededor de aquí le de parálisis cerebral.

Todas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Era increíble las cosas que Lisa podía hacer.

\- ¿Y nosotras? -Lucy pregunto. Lisa saco unos audífonos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Esto nos protegerá, -Señalo el pequeño artefacto. -aunque solo durara unos siete minutos por lo que deben ser rápidas, solo tomen lo necesario, ¿entendido? -Todas, menos Leni, asintieron.

\- ¿Y que pasara con nuestras hermanas y Lincoln? -Luna no sabía si sentirse conmovida o con ganas de golpear a Leni. Esa estupidez estaba empezando a molestarle. Dada la situación y el nuevo mundo en el que ahora vivían.

-Se quedarán aquí, Leni. Cuidaran de la casa mientras nosotras vamos de viaje. -Lisa le contestó de manera tranquila.

\- ¡Un viaje! ¡Si! -Leni se emocionó un poco. Luna le sonrió.

-Colóquense esto y no hagan caso a lo que vean, concéntrense en lo que deben hacer.

Todas se colocaron los audífonos. Lisa presiono el botón y de inmediato escucharon un zumbido. Lisa quito su sistema de seguridad, tanto de su habitación como el que estaba afuera. Al suceder esto, todas salieron de la habitación vieron a Lynn con el hacha de Luna en sus manos. Luna se la arrebato y todas corriendo a sus habitaciones.

Empacaron algo de ropa, al terminar bajaron rápidamente. Vieron que Luan estaba con los órganos de las mascotas de Lana envolviendo su cuerpo. Lori le tapo los ojos a Leni, que por suerte no vio mucho o eso esperaba ella. Fueron a la cocina y metieron lo que más pudieron a sus mochilas. Inmediatamente salieron de la casa, Lori agarro las llaves de la Van, un segundo después de salir el zumbido se detuvo.

\- ¡Suban a la Van! -Lori grito.

Todas lo hicieron de inmediato. Lisa no se movía muy rápido porque traía a Lily en brazos, pero sabía que sus hermanas tardarían un momento en recuperarse. Lori encendió la Van y arranco a toda velocidad. Eso preocupo a Luna, Lisa no le dijo si habían cruzados que pudieran manejar. Aunque dado su pequeño cerebro, era poco probable. Pero si era probable que al estar personas sanas los cruzados comenzarían a seguirlas.

Lisa no había revisado las grabaciones en estos días ya que desarrollo aquella esfera y más pastillas que las hicieran inmunes. Lisa había tenido el plan de matar a su familia, no lo hizo. ¿Cómo se infectaron sus hermanas? Quizás bajaron al sótano para ver a Lincoln o el aire. Había veces que podía oler algo extraño, pero nunca se imaginó que el virus se pudiera extender por el aire. Entonces sus hermanas corrían el riego de infectarse en ese momento. Si les daba las pastillas podía no suceder.

* * *

La camioneta se detuvo unos metros después de estar a las afueras de Royal Woods, por lo que empezaron a caminar. Al estar algo lejos, Lisa se llevó a Luna y Lucy para hablar con ellas, Lori y Leni solo se quedaron a vigilar que no vinieran nadie. Al estar algo apartadas vio a sus hermanas con una sonrisa.

-Chicas… -Lisa hablo, pero luego negó con la cabeza. -hermanitas -Lucy y Luna se sorprendieron cuando escucharon decir esa palabra. ¿Lisa las había llamado así alguna vez? -les voy a pedir algo que no les va a gustar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lis? -Luna le pregunto a la pequeña de cuatro años. Lisa le sonrió.

-Quiero que maten a Lori, Leni, Lily y a mí. -Las mayores se quedaron en silencio cuando Lisa dijo esas palabras. Luna tuvo ganas de darse una bofetada creyendo que imagino eso.

-Lisa... ¡¿qué mierda?! -Luna le grito. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme que haga una mierda como esa?!

-Se que es difícil, pero… -Hizo una pausa, cerro los ojos, al abrirlos Luna noto que estaban llorosos. -no quiero ver morir a Lori, Leni o Lily de una manera cruel. Se que no quieres hacerlo, pero quiero que me respondas: ¿te gustaría que a Lily la asesinaran cruelmente? Se que no. Se lo que dije, que iríamos todas juntas, que las pastillas que nos haría inmunes. -Saco el frasco y les enseño varias pastillas dentro. Lisa se lo paso a Luna. -Sabes que Leni es especial y comete más errores que todas nosotras, Lily tiene un año que aun llora por cualquier cosa y Lori… -Lisa comenzó a llorar. -estoy segura que no soportaría vivir en un mundo así. Incluso ustedes, -Las señalo. -si quieren suicidarse no las culpare, pero no dejen que estemos en ese infierno. -Lisa fue corriendo abrazar a Luna-Tengo miedo de morir Luna. ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo!

Luna y Lucy se quedaron pensando las palabras de Lisa. No querían hacerlo, pero tenía razón. Sus hermanas no tenían muchas posibilidades, sobre todo Leni, su hermana era muy dulce y siempre pensaba en los demás antes que ella, Lily podía llorar y atraer cruzados, y a Lori no le gustaría vivir un mundo lleno de demonios. Luna y Lucy abrazaron fuertemente a Lisa.

-Está bien. -Luna cargo a Lisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lucy también hizo lo mismo, cosa que a Lisa sorprendió, pero agradecía que pudiera ver esa actitud antes de morir.

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia donde estaban sus hermanas.

-Usa esas pastillas si quieres Luna, o tíralas.

Luna las tomo, no dijo nada y continuaron caminando solo para encontrarse con sus hermanas jugando con Lily. Lisa corrió hacia ellas y las abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Lori y Leni se confundieron un poco.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? -Pregunto Lori. Lisa se apartó un poco y les sonrió a sus hermanas.

-Las amo, hermanitas. ¡Las amo con todo mi corazón! -Lori se sintió algo confundida, pero correspondió el abrazo.

-Y nosotras a ti, Lisa.

\- ¡Si! -Leni también abrazo a Lisa.

Ambas hermanas abrazaron fuertemente a su hermana. Luna no quería hacerlo sin antes despedirse de ellas.

-Yo también chicas. -Luna empezó a soltar unas lágrimas. -Se que actúe muy fría hacia ustedes, pero las amo. No importa lo que hayas hecho Lori, se que no fu te intención.

-No importa, Luna.

Lucy se acero e hizo lo mismo.

-Se que yo nunca lo demostré, pero igual las amo con todo mi corazón.

El abrazo duro varios segundos mas hasta que Lisa se apartó.

-Debemos irnos. -Todas asintieron, vio a Luna, quien no había dejado de llorar. -Oigan Luna y Lucy, -Lisa le hablo a sus hermanas, Luna esperaba que se arrepintiera, lo deseaba con toda el alma. Su hermana abrió su mochila y saco un par de gafas. -son gafas de visión nocturna. -Luna se acercó, y no solo encontró dichas gafas, también la esfera que las ayudo a escapar, un mapa y las dos armas: el revolver y la que ella había creado con algunas balas dentro de su mochila. Agarraron las armas y vieron a sus hermanas mayores. Luna y Lucy se miraron un momento y luego a Lisa. Apuntaron hacia ellas y jalaron el gatillo. Por suerte las balas cayeron en su cráneo haciendo que murieran instantáneamente. Lisa suspiro y cerró los ojos. -Gracias hermanitas.

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes que Luna dispara a su cabeza. Ambas escucharon el llanto de Lily. Lucy se acerco a ella, no sabía si lloraba porque tenía hambre, porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal o porque sabía que había ocurrido. Lucy se acercó a ella para darle beso en la frente, lo cual la calmo. Puso el arma en su cabeza y jalo el gatillo.

Luna vio los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanas. Se llevo el arma a la cabeza dispuesta a dispararse, pero Lucy le agarro la mano y negó con su cabeza. No entendió la razón del porque no lo hizo. Tal vez porque al ser unas hijas de puta, merecían morir a manos de los cruzados. Si que lo merecían. Sin decir una palabra, comenzaron a meter las cosas que Lisa les dio en sus mochilas.

Vieron los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanas, comenzaron a cavar con sus manos. Se tardaron bastante, pero hicieron varios hoyos profundos. Metieron los cuerpos de sus hermanas y volvieron a llenar los huecos. Luna vio a Lucy, su hermana solo suspiro antes de agarrar su mochila. Creyó que quizás diría unas palabras en honor a sus hermanas, pero ¿qué palabras podía decir? Hizo lo mismo que Lucy y camino.

* * *

**Hola amigos. Espero que se encuentre muy bien.**

**¿Qué tal este capítulo?**

**Espero que no les haya aburrido o muy forzado, dado que mate a las Loud muy rápidamente, pero fue porque quería empezar con el viaje a través donde veían la maldad de los cruzados y eso.**

**En fin. Si les pareció aburrido o muy forzado, una disculpa. Es que no me salían las ideas y me bloquee un rato. Intentare que no vuelva a pasarme de nuevo :)**

**Lynn se infecto por sus sentimientos y Lana por no tener cuidado. Muchos pensaron que Lynn seria la culpable de matar a su familia, por lo que decidí hacer algo distinto. Espero que eso al menos fuera mejor. ¿Qué creen que pasara con Luna y Lucy? ¿Sera que vayan con los cruzados para que las maten? Lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews. ****Les mando un saludo amigos y nos leemos después.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monstruo.**

No sabía la razón de como esto le gustaba. No tenía una idea de como sucedió. Lo único que recordaba era a su padre metiéndole su pene mientras los órganos caian del estómago de su madre al estar abierto su abdomen. Era todo lo que recordaba, su mente estaba en blanco antes de eso, todo a partir que su padre le metio su pene y dejo salir todo dentro de ella.

Lo poco que aun podía recordar eran cosas, como: quienes eran sus padres, una persona muy cercana e importante para ella, su nombre y algunas de sus amistades. Era todo, no había nada fuera de eso. Era un poco molesto, pero no le importaba. Decidió concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento. Miro a su padre estar mordiendo la vagina, arrancó un trozo de carne, la sangre salpico su rostro, pero su padre continuó mordiendo unos momentos antes de tragarse la carne.

Carol pensó que al estar muerta no le saldria. Pero le daba lo mismo. Era un pinche cadáver ahora. Agarro un cuchillo que su madre usaba para cortar carne, miro a su padre antes de acercarse rápidamente a él, por suerte tenia los pantalones abajo. Estaba masturbandose al arrancarle estarse comiendo la carne vaginal de su madre. A ese cabrón hijo de puta no le fue sufuciente sacarle los intestinos a su madre, también tenia que comerse su vagina. Aunque le daba curiosidad el sabor que tendria. Quizas probaría un poco después.

Su padre no se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacerle, solo se quejo cuando el cuchillo rebanó su pene cortándolo. Al darse cuenta que su pene le fue arrancado, el hombre grito un poco, pero no de dolor, si no de emoción. El dolor era un sensacion increible, por suerte su hija no se detuvo ahí. Enterró el cuchillo en su estómago haciendo un enorme corte. Sus intestinos se asomaron por aquel corte, Carol no se detuvo ahí, volvió a clavar el cuchillo en su ojo derecho. Su ojo se clavó en la punta del cuchillo.

\- ¿Te lo quieres comer? -Le preguntó lamiendo algo de sangre del cuchillo.

Antes de que le contestara, Carol le extendió el cuchillo; su padre se comió su ojo. Carol apartó el cuchillo de su boca, miró a su padre con asco. Miró su nariz un momento antes de cortarla haciendo que volara por el aire. Le hubiera gustado que gritara de dolor diciendole que se detuviera, pero su sonrisa no se fue. Su madre tenía una cara de desperacion. Quería que su padre sufriera, metió sus dedos en donde estaba su nariz antes, los movió un rato hasta que su padre murió.

Al menos le gusto lo que le hizo. Agarro el pene que estaba tirado de su padre. Se había encogido, por lo que ahora era una cosa pequeña. Miró el cuerpo de su madre, su vagina tenía un agujero mas grande. Metió el pene dentro de su vagina, porque para eso servian las vaginas y penes, ¿verdad? Carol Pingrey no sabía si realmente servían para otra cosa.

Carol fue con rumbo a la sala, encendió el televisor y se sentó en sofa. La transmisión eran en las calles de Royal Woods: muertes, violaciones, personas comiéndose a otras. Solto una perqueña risa mientras comenzaba a tocarse su vagina y uno de sus pechos. Le excitaba ver ese espectáculo, hubiera seguido de no ser porque algo la molestó. Algo hacía que no pudiera continuar, quizas quería más sangre.

Puede que fuera eso, pero no podía salir. Para empezar: afuera había un caos, era bonito, pero Carol no era pendeja. Al poner un pie afuera podian asesinarla, o eso creia. En la televisión vio a varias personas con cruces en su cara corriendo hacía un grupo de personas que tenían la misma cruz. Otros ignoraban a esos tipos y mataban a las personas que no las tenían. Carol no entendía porque había personas que tenían una cruz, y otros no. Ella mató a su padre, pero fue porque el muy cabrón le hizo algo que no le gusto.

No recordaba mucho, pero lo poco era ella regresando a casa cuando encontró a su madre con el estómago abierto, luego su padre cogiendosela, luego su madre disfrutando de esa penetración. Y lo poco que Carol recordaba era que estaba asustada por lo que estaba pasando, pero ya no. No le importaba ahora lo que le sucedió a su madre, ni siquiera sintió algo cuando asesinó a su padre. Lo único que su cabeza le decía era que debía salir para buscar a alguien. Solo espera que no la mataran, si lo hacían; esperaba que esos idiotas le dieran un muerte hermosa.

Salió de su casa. Enfrente de su hogar todos corrian, matándose y violando, pero una persona llamo su atención, era un hombre disparando mientras corría. Lo que llamo su atención fue el arma. Sin que ese tipo se diera cuenta, Carol logro ponerse detrás de él saltandole encima. Aquel hombre se intento mover, pero Carol logro enterrar sus dedos dentro de sus ojos mientras otros se acercaban a él y comenzaban a bajerle los pantaloles para empezar morder su pene y testículos, algunos mas solo se masturbaron al ver la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

El tipo tardó unos minutos en morir, Carol agarró su arma. Al tenerla en sus mano la miro.

-Puedo oler tu vagina. -Un hombre le dijo mientras comenzaba a bajarse sus pantalones.

Carol vio su erección, algo que le molestaba era que la usaran para cogersela. Le podían hacer tantas cosas y lo único que pensaban la mayoría de los hombres era en las vaginas. Carol tenía una idea, apunto el arma hacía su pene y disparo. El hombre se rio mientras se agarraba la entrepierna. Vio a otro hombre mastrubandose cuando ella hizo eso.

\- ¡¿Por qué no le hacen una vagina para que ustedes disfruten?! ¡Las vaginas masculinas son mas apretadas que las femeninas! -Carol grito fuertemente. Los distintos hombres vieron al hombre al que Carol le disparó en su pene. Uno de ellos decidió clavar un cuchillo en su entrepierna. -¡Hagan vaginas! ¡Vaginas para ustedes!

\- ¡Siiiii!

Varios se acercaron al hombre para hacer un corte lo suficientemente grande para tener una vagina. Carol se quedo mirando un momento por curiosidad. Algunos comenzaron a violarlo por ese agujero. Los hombres eran unos pendejos. Aunque con eso se evitó de morir, estaba segura que si uno de ellos comenzaba a violarla, los demas lo harían.

Antes de irse reviso los bolsillos al sujeto que le quito el arma. Tenía un par de cartuchos, eso le serviría para cuidarse de los imbeciles que intentaran violarla o matarla. También agarro un cuchillo de carnicero que estaba tirado. Carol sabía que las balas no le durarian para siempre, lo mejor sería usarlas en caso de emergencia.

Carol se marcho rápidamente. Conforme avanzaba vio que algunos lugares estaban llenos de cadaveres, y otros completamente en llamas. No sabía porque, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que fuera al hospital. Continuo caminando hasta que llego a "Flip's comida y combustible". Ahora que lo pensaba: ese idiota vivía estafando a la gente. Su visita al hospital podia esperar.

Entro a la tienda, aquel desagradable hombre la miro por unos momentos. Parecía estar confundido por su apariencia, Carol le mando una mirada asesina haciendo que Flip desviara la mirada. Más le valía a ese pendejo meterse sus jodidos asuntos por el ano. Carol busco en la tienda algo que le ayudara hacer lo que tenia pensado. Encontro un frasco de metal que era acondicionador, no le interesaba lo que era, solo el uso que le daria. La agarro y fue hacia donde estaba Flip, quien no dejaba de verla.

-Son siete dólares. -Dijo Flip. Carol le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Esa cosa no cuesta tanto dinero. -Flip rodo los ojos.

-Esta bien, cuatro.

Carol agarro la botella y comenzo agritarla de una manera muy particular. Flip alzo ambas cejas poniendose algo nervioso. Carol supo que seria facil que cayera en su trampa.

\- ¿Que tal si te hago un trabajito con la boca? ¿Bajarías el precio?

\- ¿Te sientes bien? -Flip no entendia que pasaba en la cabeza de esa niña. Normalmente cuando venía no paraba de insultarlo por lo estafador que era, o hacía muecas de asco. ¿Era raro que ahora quisiera darle una mamada? No le importaba mucho. Puede que estuviera drogada o borracha y parecía dispuesta hacerlo. -Esta bien. -Flip sonrío antes de bajarse los pantolones y enseñarle su pene erecto.

A Carol le dieron ganas de matarlo en ese momento. No lo haria, al menos tadavía no.

-Solo volteate un momento. -Flip lo hizo.

Carol saco el arma y lo golpeo en la nuca con toda su fuerza haciendo que cayera inconsiente. Tenía una idea antes de matarlo. Agarro aquella lata, le bajo completamente sus pantalones, usando toda su fuerza enterro la lata en su ano, la cual no entro.

-¡Tu puto ano es muy estrecho! -Carol le grito al volver a intentarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que por fin consiguió meter la lata dentro de su ano. Le costo un poco de trabajo hacerlo, pero no fue imposible. Algunas lineas de sangre comenzaron a caer de su ano. Volteo su cuerpo sin quitar la lata, se acarcó a su cara, bajo su ropa interior y orino su cara. Lo que le dio algo de risa fue algo de su orina cayo dentro de su boca. Al terminar, Carol salio del local riendose un poco.

Se alejo una calle para que no la viera. Una vez que despertara para buscarla, ella se acercaría y lo mataría. Algo llamo su atencion; vio a un niño de cabello blanco correr a toda velocidad. Carol recordó que era Lincoln el hermano de Lori. Parecía estar asustado, a Carol siempre le agrado ese niño, era bastante amigable con cualquier persona. Esa amabilidad le recordaba a su hermana.

\- _¿Dónde esta mi hermana? -_Carol se pregunto en sus pensamientos. No podía recordar si realemente tenía una hermana. Quizas solo era su pendeja cabeza. Carol vio que Lincoln comenzó a ser molestado por otros niños. Eso le molesto un poco, iba a intervenir, pero algo sucedio: Flip golpeo a ese niño salvajamente. Al ver la brutalidad con la que lo estaba golpeando decidió no acercarse.

Eso le enseñaría a no pasarse de pendejo. Vio a Flip echarle gasolina, le agrado bastante. Apago su cuerpo y dejo ir a Lincoln, era mejor que no estuviera ahí para lo que haría con ese tipo. Entro en la tienda. Caminó hacía la tienda, cuando entró vio a Flip violar a ese mocoso en cuatro patas.

\- ¡Rayos niño! ¡Tu culo esta bien caliente y apretado! -Flip se rio mientras golpeaba sus nalgas. Eso le causo algo de dolor al niño haciendo que gritara un poco.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! -Carol le gritó antes de dispararle en la cabeza.

Era mejor matarlo, aparte de que ese idiota intentaría lo mismo con ella, asi que no había diferencia en matarlo ahora o cuando la atacara. Vio el cuerpo de Chandler, estaba en algunas partes estaba negro, y en otras algo rojo.

-Si corto tu piel, ¿saldra mas? -Carol preguntó al sacar su cuchillo y cortar uno de sus dedos. Chandler solto un grito. -Como sea. -Carol miro su entrepierna, su pene estaba algo rojo. -¿Tienes hambre? -Carol corto su pene con el cuchillo. Chandler volvío a gritar. La chica fue hacía enfrente para agarrar el pan que se usa para preparar los Hot Dogs, puso su pene en el pan, le puso mostaza, catsup y mayonesa. -Come -Carol se lo acercó a la boca. -los niños de tu edad deben comer bien.

Chandler cerró la boca. A pesar de que le dolía todo su cuerpo, y que muy probablemente lo matarían, no iba a comerse su propio pene. Carol salío de la tienda, al regresar traía un poco de gasolina en una cubeta.

-Bueno, cocinare tus órganos y se los dare de comer a alguien que si tenga hambre y no sea un puto malagradecido. -Iba a cortar su estomago cuando termino de hablar, pero cuando vio su rostro se le ocurrió algo.

Sonrió un poco antes de hacer un corte en su nariz y desprenderla de su cara. Arrojo la nariz lejos, miró el agujero donde antes estaba su nariz, Carol se preguntaba: ¿Si metía sus deditos ahí sentiria su cerebro? No lo penso mucho al hacérselo a su padre. No sintió mucho al meter sus dedos, solo un poco de humedad, caliente y algo solido que muy probablemente era un hueso, pero no sentía su cerebro.

Algunas lágrimas acompañadas de gritos salieron de la boca de Chandler.

-Pensé que sentiría tu cerebro, pero no importa. -Dijo Carol antes de cortarle el estómago a la mitad.

Pudo ver sus órganos perfectamente. El marica de Chandler seguía gritando como una puta en celo. Para que se callara de una vez le puso algo de gasolina en sus órganos y en el hueco de su nariz. Agarro un encendedor que estaba tirado en el suelo y encendió todas las partes que tenían gasolina.

Chandler seguía gritando fuertemente, eso le dolía un mas que cuando Flip le prendió fuego. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué hizo él?

-Probaría tu carne, pero sinceramente me das algo de asco. -Carol le puso algo de gasolina en sus testículos. -La tenías pequeña. La de mi papi era más grande, pero se la corte. No porque quisiera presumir a todo el mundo lo enorme que era, pero me hizo algo malo. Ese tipo de personas deben morir. -Los gritos de Chandler fueron cada vez más bajos hasta que hubo silencio.

Carol vio el hot dog que le hizo, lo preparó para que comiera algo, y ese idiota lo rechazo. Carol giro la cabeza cuando escucho a alguien entrar. Era un gordo de una gorra azul, le era familiar. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Chad? ¿Chaz? Si, era chaz. El gordo que estaba detrás de Leni. Ella conocía a los de su tipo, solo un perdedor que quería unas mamadas de una linda chica como lo era Leni.

Ese sujeto solo era un pendejo con un problema de eyaculación precoz por lo que nadie lo extrañaría. Tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa, notó que en su pierna había algo enterrado. Carol pensó que alguien había querido matarlo primero. La rubia saco su arma, se acercó rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta para darle un golpe en la nuca. Aquel gordo se quedo incosciente.

Carol sonrió antes de dispararle un par de veces en las piernas y luego en sus brazos. Con esas heridas el gordo no se movería. Dio una mirada afuera, vio que tres chicas y un chico se caercaban a la tienda, Carol los recordó. Eran amigos de Lori y Luan, las veces que fue a la casa Loud vio a Maggie haciendo cosas raras de mimos con Luan, y a los demás platicando con Leni. Pero recordó que eran cuatro, faltaba un chica. ¿Como se llamaba?... Fiona.

Aquellos chicos entraron a la tienda algo molestos. Carol solo deseaba que esos idiotas no intentaran hacerle algo, porque no quería gastar las balas de su arma.

-Cara de culo, dime en donde esta. -Le grito el chico. Carol recordó que el nombre de ese putito era Miguel.

-Vuelve a llamarme cara de culo, y te sacare toda la mierda de tus intestinos. -Carol sacó el arma con la que les apuntó.

-Ignora a este maricón, -Dijo Jackie tranquilamente. -perdió a su zorra por el gordo de ahi. -Señalo a Chaz.

-El muy cobarde mato a Fiona y luego escapó. -Mandee paso un dedo por su cuello. -Lo pagara esa zorrita marica a la que solo le interesaba que Leni se comiera su semén.

-Asi que ustedes también lo quieren matar por eso. -Carol guardó su arma en su falda y se rio. -En lugar de matarnos entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no le sacamos toda la mierda a este idiota?

Todos se miraron un momento antes de asentir. Cada uno busco algo con que cortar o golpear a ese tipo, para su buena suerte, Flip tenía una gran variedad en herramientas de todo tipo: taladros, serrotes, martillos, cuchillos y otras herramientas que no conocían el nombre. Metieron las cosas que ocuparian dentro de una caja de herramientas y se acercaron a él. Estaban listas, lo único que faltaba era que despertara.

Chaz se despertó de golpe. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero sobre todo sus piernas y brazos. Cuadno vio que estaba rodeado de personas con una cruz en sus caras. Al instante recordó que estaba huyendo de Maggie, Miguel, Fiona, Jackie y Mandee. No supo que paso, todo estaba tranquilo y de repente sangre y caos. Luego a ellos acercándose a él mientras le decían que lo matarían por Leni. Chaz pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando Fiona le clavo algo en su pierna supo que realmente era enserio. Se fue corriendo lo más que pudo. Pero Fiona logro alcanzarlo, por suerte un tipo lo ayudó. Creyó que aquel hombre le ayudaría a escapar, pero se equivocó. Un grupo de personas comenzó arrancarle la piel. No supo que pasó después, camino y camino buscando a alguien que le ayudara. Tenía mala suerte, los amigos de Leni estaban enfrente de él. Chaz tenía mucho miedo, solo con ver sus caras llenas de sonrisas y una cruz, hizo que se orinara.

-La gorda marica se orino. -Miguel se burlo mientras le bajaba los pantalones. -Jamás dejaremos que un putito como tú se acerque a una chica con un gran corazón como lo es Leni. -Miguel miro su pene y testículos. - ¡La tienes pequeña!

Miguel agarró un martillo de la caja de herramientas antes de golpear sus testículos con esa herramienta. Chaz gritó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a llorar. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto? Siempre respetó a Leni, a pesar de que si fantaseaba con ella. Pero Lori siempre lo mantuvo alejado de ella. Miguel continuó golpeando sus testículos hasta que solo había una masa de carne con sangre.

\- ¡Quiero una vagina! -Todos miraron a un hombre de color toltalmente desnudo con una ercción entrar a la tienda. - ¡Sus vaginas apestan! ¡Dejen que se las limpie!

Carol le enseó el dedo de enmedio antes de dispararle con su arma.

-Continúen...

Maggie se acercó a Chaz con un taladro. Lo apretó un par de veces para que girara, Chaz estaba algo mareado por el dolor, pero se fue cuando vio que aquel taladro iba a su pene.

-Asi Leni no tendrá nada que chupar. -Le sonrió antes de poner la punta del taladro en su pene.

-Por favor... -Chaz lloró, pero eso solo pareció hacer que ellos sonrieran con mas satisfacción de lo que estaban haciendo.

Sintió como el taladro giro perforando su pene. Volvió a gritar con mucha fuerza. Maggie continuo con su trabajo hasta que esa pequeña cosa desapareció. Su ropa fue salpicada con algo de sangre, pero no le importo.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Tus senos no son muy diferentes a los nuestros. -Dijo Mandee. Jackie se rio por la declaración mientras acercaba un cuchillo a sus pezones.

\- ¿Te sale leche? Porque con esa panza debes tener un bebé dentro. -Dijo Jackie antes de rebanar sus pezones. Los miró con asco y los arrojó lejos.

-Esos ojos son los que usabas para mirar a Leni. -Mandee acercaba sus manos a su cara. -Te los quitare para que no mires a nadie mas con esas porquerias.

Mandee metió ambas manos dentro de sus ojos y se los arrancó rápidamente. Chaz volvió a gritar de dolor. Maggie hizo una mueca, pero se le ocurrió algo.

-Luan dice que siempre hay que poner sonrisa en la cara de los demás. -Maggie sacó un cuchillo de la caja de herramientas. - ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? -Maggie hizo cortes en sus mejillas haciendo la forma de una sonrisa. Los cortes le hcieron la forma de una sonrisa. - ¿Vez? No fue tan difícil.

Maggie se rió.

\- ¡Y para el gran final! -Miguel tenía una llave inglesa en sus manos. Comenzó a golpear la mandibula de Chaz con mucha violencia hasta que los golpes provocaron que se se despegara de su boca. Miguel se bajo los pantoles mostrando su pene erecto. Agarro a Chaz del cabello. -Ahora tú serás quien se trague mi leche.

Puso su boca dentro de su pene y comenzó a moverlo de manera que le diera sexo oral. Pasaron unos segundos hasta de que Miguel soltara un gemido y todo su semen saliera en la boca de Chaz. Miguel puso su boca hacía arriba para que se lo tragara todo.

Chaz, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ya irreconocible y muy malherido, se trago toda esa cosa amargosa con olor a pescado. Todo por querer una mamada de una chica como lo era Leni. Si este era su castigo, era demasiado cruel.

Miguel se subió los pantalones. Todos estaban satisfechos por el castigo que le hicieron a Chaz, que a pesar de su estado seguía vivo. Eso hizo que a Carol le surgiera una idea. Aun quedaba algo de gasolina en la cubeta, fue por ella. Sin decir algo, abrió su estómago dejando ver sus órganos del abdomen. Baño su cuerpo en gasolina y lo encendió con el encendedor de Flip.

No escucharon gritos. Puede que estuviera muerto o cansado de tanto gritar, pero no les importo.

Carol y los demás fueron al refrigerador para sacar unas sodas. Sus bocas estaban algo secas.

-Me agradas. -Le dijo Jackie a Carol.

-Lamento haberte llamado cara de culo, pero... -Miguel miró con asco el cuerpo de Chaz. -tu entiendes.

Carol se encogió de hombros. Le daba lo mismo, aparte lo olvido con la diversión que tuvieron los cinco.

-Esta bien.

\- ¿Qué estara pasando? -Maggie preguntó en voz alta.

Todos se voltearon a ver algo confundidos por la pregunta de Maggie. No le podían encontrar un sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Creían que estaba bien, aparte ella participó.

-Sinceramente no me importa. -Mandee le contestó. Todos asintieron junto con ella.

-Tienes razón. -Maggie le dio un sorbo a su soda.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? -Jackie preguntó mientras observaba afuera. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

-Podrían acompañarme al hospital. -Carol le respondió.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres ir al hospital? -Miguel alzo una ceja.

-No lo sé, solo quiero ir.

-Es mejor que estar aquí, además podemos encontrar a mas zorritas cobardes como Chaz. -Maggie agarro un cuchillo y lo paso por su cuello con cuidado de no lastimarse.

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a tomar algunas herramientas, como: martillos, llaves, destornilladores, cuchillos entre otros.

-Vámonos a la mierda. -Mandee salió primero, los demás fueran atrás de ella, pero Carol se fue hacía enfrente.

Caminaron por las calles de Royal Woods, las cuales estaban hechas mierda en todo el sentido de la palabra. Había cuerpos regados por el suelo. AL seguir caminando encontraron a un hombre con su pene erecto enfrente de un bebé mientras este le daba lamidas a su pene.

-Vamos maldita zorra pequeña, limpialo bien. -Le grito al pequeño al mismo tiempo que empezaba a masturbarse, aumento el ritmo haciendo que todo su semen quedara en la cara de ese bebé, el cuál lo lamió un poco. El hombre sonrió y acarició al bebe. -Eres una buena niña. -El hombre le quito la ropa al bebe, le dio la vuelta para tenerlo en cuatro patas y comenzó a penetrarlo. Esta acción provoco que el pequeño comenzara a llorar. - ¡Cierra el pinche hocico! ¡O TE MATÓ! ¡JURO QUE TE MATÓ! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TU LA PUTA DE TU MADRE!

Los chicos creyeron que aquel pendejo solo tenía un problema con su esposa. Quizás la perra le era infiel. Nada que penetrar a lo que parecía ser su hija no pudiera resolver, aparte podría fortalecer los lazos familiares.

No dijeron nada. Era el puto problema de ese hombre hacer lo que quisiera con ese niño. Caminaron un poco más solo para encontrar a varios niños de doce años jugando béisbol con cachorros. Uno de ellos lanzó uno de los animales al bate, el niño que sostenía el bate golpeó al animal haciendo que este llorara mientras su cuerpo se abria saliendo todos sus órganos. Uno de los cachorros se intento escapar, pero lo alcanzó uno de los niños. Piso fuertemente su cabeza haciendo que el animal llorara al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y cerebro salieran de su cabeza.

Todos se rieron, pero uno de ellos vio que los chicos los estaban mirando.

\- ¿Que ven idiotas? -Dijo uno de ellos mientras se les acercaba. Carol y los demás se prepararon para matarlos.

-Vemos lo que queramos cara de mierda. -Miguel le respondió. Se acercó a él y le enterró un destornillador en su cabeza matándolo.

-Maricón de mierda...

Los niños que los atacaron terminaron muertos. No tenían armas, por lo que no fue difícil asesinarlos. Continuaron su camino hasta el hospital. Cada vez que caminaban unas calles encontraban cosas mas divertidas. En las siguientes calles encontraron a varios hombres enfrente de un caballo.

-Caballo bonito. -Uno de ellos lo acarició. -Tu pene es bonito. -Bajó su mirada para ver su pene. Sonrió antes de que todos agarraran cuchillos. -Pene bonito. Quiero tu pene.

Rápidamente comenzaron a cortar la piel del caballo mientras uno de ellos comenzaba a violarlo por el ano, y otro metía su pene en la boca. A pesar de que el animal quiso escapar, al final le arrancaron las piernas. El caballo logró arrancarle el pene al hombre que le metió el pene en su boca, pero eso hizo que enterrara en cuchillo en uno de sus ojos. Al tenerlo en el suelo, el hombre más grande se acerco a la entre pierna del caballo para cortarle el pene con su cuchillo. Al cortarlo lo alzó para que su pene de caballo.

\- ¡Pene de caballo! ¡Pene de caballo! ¡Soy el amo con el pene de caballo! -Exclamó el hombre con el pene de caballo. -Agarren ese pendejo. -Señaló al tipo que le arrancaron el pene. Todos lo agarraron mientras el hombre le metía el pene de caballo por su ano. - ¿Que tal se siente?

El hombre solo se rió mientras era violado. Los cinco chicos se fueron rápidamente de ese lugar. Lo mejor era no pelear con ese idiota. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al hospital.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que no era muy diferente, había cuerpos de enfermeros tirados por el suelo. Incluso encontraron a una niña de seis años saltar entre los cuerpos despedazados de las personas. Ignoraron a esa niña y continuaron caminando.

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? -Preguntó Mandee.

-Buscó a mi hermana. -Le respondió Carol.

\- ¿Y en dónde esta?

-Si lo supiera no iría a buscarla.

Todos comenzaron subieron a un levador. Carol apretó el botón del cuarto piso. Pasaron unos segundos antes de llegar, cuando salieron del ascensor vieron a dos hombres en medio del pasillo. Uno de ellos estaba pintado de payaso, y arrastraba a una mujer por el suelo cubierta de sangre. El otro tenía algo de sobrepeso, en sus brazos llevaba un bebe recién nacido.

\- ¡Quiero mi lechita! -Dijo el hombre gordo con voz triste. El hombre pintado de payaso le paso un bisturí.

-Prepara tu hamburguesa en lo que yo saco tu lechita.

El gordo agarró el bisturí, puso al bebé en el suelo y cortó la parte de su cabeza. El pequeño comenzó a moverse al mismo tiempo que se ponía a llorar cuando sintió el corte en su cabeza. Pero el gordo no se detuvo, continuo haciendo el corte hasta que partió su cabeza dejando ver su pequeño cerebro. El gordo lo apartó de la cabeza del infante, agarró dos piezas de pan que estaban a su lado, las cuales contenían una rebanada de queso y lechuga.

\- ¡Mi lechita! ¡Quiero mi puta lechita!

\- ¡Ya voy! -El payaso apretó los pechos de la mujer haciendo que algo de leche saliera de ellos. - ¿Quieres sangre con tu lechita?

\- ¡Si! -Le respondió feliz.

El payaso sacó otro bisturí, hizo un corte en los pezones de la mujer haciendo que algo de sangre con leche saliera de ellos. El payaso acercó un vaso que estaba llena con ojos. Acercó el cuerpo de la mujer al vaso haciendo que el líquido cayera dentro de el. Al estar lo suficientemente lleno lo acercó al gordo.

-Toma. -Le dio el vaso.

El gordo sonrió un momento antes de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa. Masticó durante unos segundos hasta que logro arrancar un buen pedazo de carne. Tomo un tragó de su bebida de leche, sangre y también habían ojos dentro del vaso, por el tamaño todos se dieron cuenta que eran de bebes haciendo que volviera a masticar.

\- ¿Que tal sabe? -Le preguntó el payaso.

-Delicioso. -Dijo el gordo mostrando su boca llena de carne mientras algo de sangre con leche materna salía de su boca. Limpió las lineas de sangre con leche pasando su lengua. -Todo esta muy rico.

Volvió a morder otro trozo de la hamburguesa con cerebro de bebe. Masticó unos segundos antes de beber del vaso. El payaso comenzó a chupar los pezones de la mujer junto con la sangre que salía de estos.

-Gordo de mierda. -Dijo Carol al caminar en el pasillo.

Los demás se confundieron por eso, era asqueroso ver lo que ese imbecil hacía, pero les era interesante. Querían ver hasta donde podía llegar. Lastima que Carol que no quería ver, a ella le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran.

Carol caminó por los pasillos, asomándose en las habitaciones. No recordaba mucho de su hermana, pero no era tan pendeja. A pesar de que le gustaba matar, su sentido común le decía que si la veía al instante la recordaría. Solo esperaba que nadie como los pendejos de hace un momento no le hubieran hecho algo.

Eso lo sintió como un golpe en la cara. Sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Las personas no matan a otras, aunque fuese divertido no era normal. Debía encontrar a su hermana rápidamente. Paso por todas las habitaciones del hospital buscando. En algunas encontraba muertos, destripados, a una niña brincando con unos intestinos como si se tratara de una cuerda.

Por suerte ninguna de las personas que estaban muertas le era familiar, era un alivio. Siguió buscando, todo lo había era un vació o muertos, solo eso había en las habitaciones de ese hospital.

Al detenerse para golpear la pared por la frustación por no encontrar a su hermana, escuchó un grito. Eso hizo que recuperara el aliento y corriera a toda velocidad hacía el lugar donde provenían los gritos.

Corrió hasta llegar a una habitación mas alejada de las demás. Al llegar vio a la persona que estaba buscando, o mejor dicho: el rostro de la persona que estaba buscando. Su rostro fue cortado y un sujeto se lo puso como si fuera una máscara. Enfrente de ese sujeto un bebe estaba llorando mientras era penetrado por un hombre vestido de doctor.

-Su vagina es muy apretada. -El doctor soltó un gemido.

\- ¿Su ano estará rico? -Preguntó otro.

-Intentalo... -El hombre levanto al infante un poco para que el otro hombre metiera su pene, el cual estaba erecto.

Escupió en su mano y acarició su pene antes de meterlo dentro del ano de ese bebe. Gimió un poco cuando estuvo dentro.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Que rico ano! -Grito al meter más su pene.

Carol se quedó unos momentos en blanco. Su mente le hizo recordar que su hermana estaba en el hospital desde la mañana porque iba a dar a luz un niño al quedar embarazada de un maricón que al final se escapó.

El niño al que estaban violando, y ahora le abrian su estómago junto con su cabeza era su sobrino. Gritó fuertemente antes de sacar el arma y comenzar a disparar en cada uno de esos hijos de puta.

Los demás no entendieron que pasó, pero hicieron fueron con los doctores para matarlos. Después de todo era divertido matarse entre ellos. Al matar a todas las personas que estaban en esa sala, Carol vio el cuerpo sin rostro con el estómago abierto. Sus intestinos le salían, pero no le importaba. Solo quería verla una última vez.

\- ¿Quien era? -Preguntó Maggie.

-Mi hermana, -Le respondió con amargura. -pero ya no importa. -Carol se rió forzadamente antes de voltear. -Tengo ganas de oir unos gritos, ¿vamos?

Todos asintieron. Carol realmente tenía ganas de matar a varias personas. Había perdido a una persona que fue importante para ella. Cuando vio su cara; los buenos momentos que compartieron juntas llenaron su cabeza. Ahora solo era un cadáver. Carol pensaba que todo se debía a la pinche cruz que tenían en la cara. Intentaría averiguar que era una vez que se sintiera tranquila, porque en estos momentos solo quería matar hasta que se sintiera bien. Hasta que ese monstruo por la cruz estuviera tranquilo.

* * *

**NA: ¡Listo!**

**¿Que les digo? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. No solo serán los sobreviviente, también manejare a los cruzados y como viven. Los cómics si manejaron ese lado, ya saben con Bombero o Spooky. Así que decidí intentar lo mismo usando a Carol Pingrey, Maggie y los amigos de Leni para esto. ****Espero no haberlos traumado con este capitulo.**

**Es todo por hoy, amigos. Gracias por leer y sus reviews lo apreció mucho. Un saludo y nos leemos después.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia cero (los Casagrande).**

Al terminar la llamada con Lincoln, Ronnie Anne agarro su patineta para ir al parque con Syd y sus amigos un rato. Solo esperaba que eso no molestara a su abuela. Había veces que podía llegar a poner algo sobreprotectora cuando salía. Ahora con el aumento considerable de violencia en la ciudad seria mucho peor. Su madre incluso tuvo varios turnos en el hospital por la gran cantidad de heridos que llegaron; mordidas, cortes, golpes.

Bueno, solo tenía que hacer silencio hasta salir del edificio. Toda la ola de violencia comenzó de repente. El día de ayer salió en las noticias las grabaciones de una pelea en el metro. Quizás solo sería temporal por alguna protesta. Además, en las ciudades suelen haber más casos de violencia. Aunque nunca se imaginó de la manera como en las mostraron en las noticias. Solo debía tener cuidado y llegar temprano a casa para evitar que su abuela salga a buscarla.

-Hola, Syd. -La saludo, al momento de salir de su departamento.

-Hola, Ronnie Anne. -Le regreso el saludo. -Por un momento pensé que no iba saldría mi mama tiene algo de fiebre, pero debido a que sigue habiendo incidentes en el metro papa no fue a trabajar así que se quedó a cuidarla.

-Me alegro que vengas conmigo.

Cuando salieron del edificio vieron algunos autos de la policía avanzar a toda velocidad. Les causo algo de curiosidad al principio, normalmente no eran tantas, pero no les importo. Siguieron su camino con rumbo al parque. Al llegar observaron a sus amigos jugando y platicando entre ellos.

-Hola Ronnie Anne. Hola Syd. -Amir las saludo al momento de verlas. Ambas le regresaron el saludo y a los demás.

Ronnie Anne agarro su patineta para hacer trucos. Syd solo se limitó a observarla. A pesar de que le gustaría hacer lo mismo que ella, debía reconocer que no era muy buena. Ronnie Anne le estaba enseñando, pero como ahora estaba con sus amigos no lo haría. Aunque se conformaba con solo verla. Era asombrosa; siempre hacia trucos increíbles y algo peligrosos, pero nunca se lastimaba de gravedad. Los demás siguieron haciendo trucos como Ronnie Anne, o hablando entre ellos.

-Chicos, miren esto. -Dijo Nikki, para que prestaran atención a lo que veía a todos.

Cuando la miraron notaron que estaba algo confundida, al mirar a la donde miraba sus caras fueron las mismas. Observaron a un niño bañado en lo que parecían ser intestinos y sangre. Junto a ese niño había otros dos niños, los cuales tenían en sus cuellos algunas orejas y ojos colgado; también tenían en su rostro una enorme cruz la casi tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

Debian admitir que esos disfraces estaban muy bien hechos, tanto que por un momento se asustaron. Parecían demasiado reales, pero obviamente que no era así. Ningún niño sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Los chicos rieron. Uno de los niños se acercó a Amir con una sonrisa que era bastante perturbadora. Eran bastantes buenos en parecer que la situación era enserio.

-Te adelantaste para Halloween, ¿no lo crees, niño? -Amir se rio, pero el niño siguió sonriendo. Movió su dedo índice indicando que se acerca a él. Amir lo hizo. - ¿Qué pasa…?

Syd y Ronnie Anne se pusieron algo incomodas. Aquellos disfraces las incomodaron, luego sus sonrisas ayudaban. Nunca habían visto sonreír a un niño de esa manera. El olor que desprendían aquellos niños las asqueó un poco. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del olor. Se veía demasiado real… mucho. Dejaron de ver a los niños cuando escucharon el grito de Amir. Observaron que aquel niño le había arrancado el labio. La sangre broto mientras que el niño mastico.

\- ¡Sabe a mierda! -Grito, escupiendo el trozo de carne.

Nadie pudo reaccionar de inmediato. La situación hizo que todos se quedaran confundidos, pero reaccionaron al ver que uno de los niños se arrojó contra Nikki y enterró sus dedos en sus ojos. El otro había comenzado a bajarle los pantalones; le quito la ropa interior y mordió su vagina. No se defendió porque el otro niño le arranco los ojos y solo soltó grito de dolor mientras se agarraba los huecos donde antes estaban sus ojos.

Ronnie Anne y Syd quedaron helada al observar aquel macabro espectáculo. Eso las dejo inmóviles sin entender nada. Pero su instinto reacciono un poco cuando escucho el sonido de una explosión. Se movió torpemente.

-Vámonos de aquí… -Ronnie Anne agarro la mano de Syd para irse, pero ella seguía paralizada, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al observar tal espectáculo. - ¡Vámonos Syd! -Dijo, casi gritando, pero Syd no se movió. Sus ojos quedaron en el aterrador espectáculo de enfrente. Los demás habían ayudado a sus amigos. - ¡REACCIONA SYD! -Esta vez grito. Syd la volteo a ver. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras intentaba respirar. -Solo… vámonos.

Ronnie Anne agarro una bicicleta para llegar más rápido. No le importaba que eso molestara a los demás. Con la situación de estos momentos no tenían otra opción.

\- ¡Puta! -Amir grito. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que te la lleves? -La boca de Amir mostraba una parte de sus dientes. Su cuerpo estaba violando a aquel niño que lo había mordido niño. Ronnie Anne observo que él también tenía una cruz. -Cuando termine con esta pinche rata te voy a cortar las manos y te sacare toda la mierda por lo que hiciste.

\- ¡Eres mi maldito juguete, perra! -Dijo el niño, riéndose antes de enterrar su mano en su estómago. Amir se rio, agarro la cabeza y la azoto contra el suelo.

-Voy a sacarte todos los intestinos por el maldito ano pinche mocoso. -Amir volvió a estrellar la cabeza del niño contra el suelo; su nariz escurrió una gran cantidad de sangre. Observo que mandíbula se había rota, justo como quería. Sostuvo fuertemente sus cabellos, se quitó sus pantalones mostrando su pene y dejo caer su boca. El niño, a pesar de estar algo aturdido, se mostraba feliz por lo que le hacían. - ¿Te gusta rata de mierda? -Amir volteo a ver a Ronnie Anne. Arrojo al niño lejos. Se subió los pantalones para caminar hacia ella. -Tienes un cuerpo delicioso, Ronnie. ¿Te parece que te viole y luego arrancare tu pequeña vagina para que tu amiga se la trague?

Nunca en sus vidas escucharon ese tipo de malas palabras, o una amenaza de ese tipo. A veces escuchaban malas palabras en la calle o con sus familias, pero nunca palabras tan subidas de tono. Amir sonrió caminando hacia ellas, Ronnie Anne agarro de la mano a Syd y comenzó correr con todo. No sabía que sucedía, pero su instinto le dijo que debía hacerlo, no había otra opción, si se quedaban quietas serian asesinadas. Las palabras de Amir no parecían ser falsas.

Salieron del parque donde observaron una orgia de sangre. No había otra forma de describirlo. Es lo que era, una orgia de sangre. No había otra forma de para llamar al espectáculo de sangre delante de ellas. Nunca en su vida se imaginaron que llegarían a ver algo así. Muerte, esa era la palabra para describirlo. Personas con cruces matando a otras; otras violando a animales. La gran cantidad de sangre que veían las hizo vomitar.

\- ¡Oigan chicas! -Ronnie Anne y Syd quedaron heladas al escuchar la voz de Amir. -Las alcance, perras. ¿De verdad pensaron que se escaparían? Las perras como ustedes no pueden conseguir escapar hasta que reciban su castigo. -Amir se bajó los pantalones mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¡Un pene pequeño! -Grito un hombre que estaba desnudo. No tenía un brazo y parte de la piel de su rostro parecía que se la habían arrancado a mordidas. El hombre con su único brazo le metió sus dedos dentro de la nariz y lo levanto haciendo que Amir cayera al suelo. Amir intento defenderse, pero antes de golpearlo aquel hombre mordió sus testículos y pene arrancándolos de su ingle. - ¡PENE DE NIÑO! ¡PENE DE NIÑO! -Nuevamente bajo su boca para arrancar totalmente sus órganos sexuales. Comenzó a masticarlos mientras la sangre escurría de su boca. Amir estaba sonriendo, lejos de dolerle y gritar, aquello le gusto. -Huelo unas pequeñas vaginas por aquí. -Dijo con la boca llena del pene y testículos de Amir.

Syd volvió a vomitar. Ronnie Anne se quedó paralizada mientras observaba la imagen. Aquel hombre sonrió, dio unos pasos hacia ellas, pero un auto lo atropello y lo estrelló contra el muro, parte de sus intestinos salieron de un agujero que se le formo en el estómago, pareció ser porque toda la carne de sus intestinos se juntó en su estómago. Pero eso no lo mato, el hombre se movió mientras reía, aunque los órganos sexuales de Amir los escupió sobre el auto, de donde salieron dos niños entre tres y cuatro años mordiendo los pechos de lo que parecía ser su madre, quien se reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Chupen mis niños! ¡Tomen toda la leche de la puta de su madre!

-Vámonos de aquí… Ronnie Anne. -Dijo Syd. Ronnie Anne la miro, su rostro estaba completamente blanco con algunos restos de vomito en la boca.

Ambas caminaron rápidamente por la calle. Por suerte dejaron de ver a personas, y las que había estaban regadas por el suelo muertas, tuvieron suerte de no encontrarse con nadie. Pero esta situación no era algo normal. Su cabeza les dolía por lo que vieron. Jamás se imaginaron ver cosas como esas.

\- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Syd, le preocupaba ver a Ronnie Anne con la mirada perdida. - ¿No le lastimaron?

-No… es… que no puedo… no creo… no es posible… -Balbuceo. Syd noto que sus manos estaban temblando, su rostro también reflejaba miedo absoluto. -no entendió que paso.

-Yo tampoco. -Simplemente nunca se imaginó ver cosas tan desagradables en su corta vida. - ¿Quieres que nos detengamos a descansar? -No quería hacerlo, ¿Cómo saber que no abrían más personas como las de hace un momento?

-Solo quiero regresar a casa, Syd. Quiero descansar y ver a mi familia… -Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en su cara. Su familia, el mercado estaba… - ¡Hay que darnos prisa! -Ronnie Anne tomo la mano de Syd y siguió caminando rápido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto algo confundida.

-Mi… tu… familia… espero que este bien. -A pesar de los balbuceos, Syd lo comprendió. Ronnie Anne tenía miedo que algo le hubiera sucedido a su familia, algo que también le preocupo.

Ambas corrieron hasta que llegaron a los departamentos donde vivían. Observaron que algunos autos estaban en llamas; en las banquetas había algunos cadáveres descuartizados por el suelo. Ambas temblaron al imaginarse que algo les pudo ocurrir a sus familias. Entraron al edificio donde vieron las paredes llenas de sangre y algunas partes de cuerpos por el suelo. Eso hizo que subieran mucho más rápido.

-Voy a ver a mis padres… -Dijo Syd, subiendo a su departamento. Ronnie Anne dudo un poco en dejarla ir sola. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero no quería dejar a Syd en una situación como esta.

-Te acompaño. -Dijo Ronnie Anne. Subió las escaleras.

\- ¿Estás segura? Pero, ¿Qué pasa con…?

-No quiero que vayas sola. -La interrumpió. Syd no se quejó de eso, de hecho con lo que estaba sucediendo tampoco quería estar sola.

Ambas subieron al piso donde vivía Syd. En su puerta no había rastros de sangre. A pesar de aliviarla tampoco era garantía de que no les haya ocurrido nada a su familia. Obviamente algo sucedió en el edificio, solo esperaban que sus familias estuvieran bien. Syd abrió la puerta de su departamento temblando por el miedo y nerviosismo. Aunque en su hogar no parecía haber algo extraño. Todo parecía estar en orden.

\- ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Adelaide! ¡¿Dónde están?! -Syd camino a la habitación de sus padres. Antes de entrar escucho gemidos y… ¿gritos? -Mama, papa. Ya llegué a… -Syd se quedó completamente callada, Ronnie Anne al notarlo observo en frente de la habitación.

¿Está todo bien? No hizo esa pregunta, porque no estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo? El padre de Syd estaba violando a su hermana menor mientras su madre le cortaba los brazos.

\- ¡AYÚDAME! -Grito con voz rota Adelaide para que su hermana le ayudara.

-Hija… ¡Me alegro que llegaras! Tu padre quería otra penetrar otra vagina, hubiera usado la mía, pero ya la había usado más de una vez. -Dijo Becca, cortando la mano de su hija. Adelaide grito con fuerza.

-Solo… deja. -Su padre aumento el ritmo con el que estaba penetrando a su hija. -Nada más termino con tu herma y sigues tu puta… -Agarro un cuchillo y lo clavo en su estómago haciendo que algo de sus tripas salieran y que un poco de sangre salpicara su rostro. Su hija grito nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos. Poco a poco Adelaide comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

Ronnie Anne agarro con fuerza la mano de Syd para salir corriendo. Su amiga se quedó completamente callada mientras su rostro estaba completamente perdido. Se dirigió al piso de abajo, abrió su departamento y entro dirigiéndose a su habitación sin preguntar si había alguien. Esperaba no encontrarse con algo similar a lo que vio con Syd.

-Recuéstate, Syd. Yo… veré si mi familia está bien. - Ronnie Anne le sonrió. Syd aún tenía la mirada perdida. No parecía asimilar lo que vio. No podía culparla, tampoco ella podía hacerlo. Todo esto parecía una pesadilla. -Volveré.

Ronnie Anne salió de su habitación y saco su celular para marcarle a Bobby. Su hermano estaba en la bodega, así que quizás su familia salió por la escalera de incendios y todos estaban con él.

_\- ¿Ronnie Anne? ¡¿Estas bien?! -_Pregunto Bobby algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien, ¿en dónde estás?

_-En la bodega, ¿tú en donde estas?_

-En el departamento, ¿todos estas contigo? -Solo escucho silencio.

-_Sal de ahí, Ronnie Anne. Vete del departamento._

\- ¿Por qué…? _-_Al entrar en la sala encontró a Sergio y Lalo con sus cuerpos destrozados mientras sus abuelos, Carl, CJ y Carlitos se los comían crudos. La situación hizo que quedara nuevamente muda, observando que sus mascotas aún movían sus patas.

-_ ¡¿Ronnie Anne?! ¡¿Ronnie Anne?! ¡Mierda!_

-Al fin llegas, _mija_. -Su abuela se tragó un poco de las tripas de Lalo. - ¿Quieres? -Le extendió un trozo de carne. Ronnie Anne se quedo callada, sintió como el vómito quería salir nuevamente.

-Te hicieron una pinche pregunta, ¿Qué no puedes hablar, perra? -Carl agarro un cuchillo mientras se le acercaba. -Te cortare el cuello como lo hice con mi padre solo porque no le gusto que le arrancara los ojos a Carlitos.

Dio unos pasos hacia Ronnie Anne, quien seguía helada al ver lo que su familia les hizo a las mascotas. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba segura de que fueran su familia. Ronnie Anne la conocía a la perfección, y eso de ahí no era su familia- su familia jamás se atrevería hacer o algo como esto.

-La verdad nunca me caíste bien. -Dijo Carl a unos pasos de ella. -No sabes cómo lo voy a disfrutar, zorrita.

Le intento clavar el cuchillo, pero Ronnie Anne logro detener su mano a unos centímetros de que se lo clavara en el estómago. Carl hizo fuerza para clavarlo, pero Ronnie Anne logro torcer su brazo y lo clavo en el pecho.

-Pinche zorrita. -Héctor agarro otro cuchillo. Ronnie Anne logro reaccionar antes de que su abuelo se acercara a ella.

Corrió hacia su habitación. Llegando, le puso seguro. Syd al ver su rostro entendió que vio algo similar a lo de la calle o como lo de sus padres. Lo más probable es que era la misma jodida mierda que ambas habían visto en las calles y con sus padres. Ronnie Anne comenzó a empujar su cama sin decirle que se moviera. Syd se puso de pie y le ayudo a empujarla.

\- ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto, lo cual la hizo sentirse estúpida. Había entendido al momento de ver su cara tenía que ser la misma mierda como la que vio en su departamento.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. -Dijo, acercándose a la ventana. Syd entendió que bajarían por la escalera de incendios. -Bobby está en la bodega. -Bajaron rápidamente sin detenerse, por suerte no vieron a nadie de sus vecinos, lo cual las alivio. Al estar abajo Ronnie Anne saco su teléfono. -Le llamare...

\- ¿Me creíste muy pendejo como para no saber que no harías esto? -CJ estaba enfrente de ellas sosteniendo un cuchillo, su pecho tenía la heria que ella le había hecho. - ¡Quítate los pantalones! -Ronnie Anne observo con atención sus movimientos. -Pinche puta. Te matare y hare que te tragues mi mierda.

CJ se iba atacarla, pero antes de ir hacia ella Bobby lo golpeo con un tubo en la cabeza. Cayo al suelo, pero no se detuvo, dejo caer el tubo repetidas veces hasta que dejo de mover. Miro a Ronnie Anne y Syd, amabas tenían restos de vomito en sus ropas.

-Bobby, ¿estas…? -Bobby le apunto con una escopeta haciendo que se detuviera en seco. - ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!

\- ¿Te acercaste mucho a ellos? -Ronnie Anne se sorprendió cuando vio que realmente le iba a disparar.

\- ¡No vayas hacer una estupidez, Bobby! -Carlota llego y se puso en medio. -Solo es cuestión de segundos para que se infecten y ambas están bien.

-Es mentira. Si las rasguñaron tardara más en infectarse. -Bobby aparto a Carlota. Ronnie Anne noto que no tenía una oreja. - ¿Te rasguñaron o algo parecido?

-Es tu hermana, Bobby.

-Si está infectada ya no lo es. Tú lo has visto… -Ronnie Anne no podía creer que su hermano tuviera una actitud como esta.

-No nos pasó nada. Te lo juro, Bobby. -Ronnie Anne miro a los ojos a Bobby, quien solo suspiro antes de dejar de apuntarle.

-Perdóname, pero… -Bobby abrazo a su hermana sin saber que decirle. -solo vámonos de aquí.

Dieron unos pasos, pero al final de la calle había un par de hombres desnudos cubiertos de sangre cargando las cabezas de niños. Bobby suspiro antes de apuntarles y disparar. Cayeron al suelo mientras la sangre salía de sus cuerpos. Bobby era bueno apuntando, por lo que las balas impactaron en su pecho, y como aquella escopeta usaba balas grandes no se pudieron mover después del impacto de las balas.

-Vamos a la bodega antes de que vengan más cruzados.

¿Cruzados? ¿Y eso que era? Ronnie Anne no pregunto porque su hermano la llevo arrastrando por las calles, en las cuales no había personas, pero estaban llenas de cadáveres, e incluso podía escuchar el sonido de disparos a lo lejos. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido para que pasara esto? Cuando entraron Bobby cerró la puerta. Por suerte los vidrios de la bodega hacia que no se viera nada de aquí dentro, así que podían estar tranquilos, al menos hasta que esta mierda se calmara si es que podía llegar a calmarse.

-No hagan ruido. -Dijo Bobby con una seriedad que Ronnie Anne no había visto antes.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿Qué está pasando? -Pregunto Ronnie Anne. Su hermano suspiro pesadamente.

-No lo sé. -Miro a Ronnie Anne. -Yo estaba trabajando cuando escuche los gritos de Carlota, al salir vio que la tía Frida estaba azotando la cabeza de un bebe contra el suelo mientras Carlota gritaba y sostenía su oreja. Entre para ir por el arma, pero solo me miro y… - ¡Dios! Ni siquiera quería decirle lo que dijo, y lo que hizo después. -La mate. Ayude a Carlota. Al estar curando sus heridas escuchamos un mensaje en la televisión sobre el caos en la ciudad del gobierno diciendo que todo el país sería puesto en cuarentena a causa de un virus. Todo esto no parece ser real. -Bobby se acarició las sienes. -No puedo entenderlo.

-Dijiste la palabra cruzados. -Comento. Se coloco a su lado para abrazarlo. Bobby le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente, lo cual no la molesto.

-Si, es como llamo el gobierno a los que contrajeron la infección. -Se señalo la cara. -A los que tienen la cruz en la cara. Disculpa por apuntarte, pero dijeron que con solo un intercambio de fluidos, rasguño o cualquier rose con una superficie infectada te hace contraer el virus.

\- ¿Esto es un virus? -Pregunto un tanto confundida. Solo un virus, pero, ¿Qué clase de virus hace esto? Ni siquiera la mierda de Hollywood con los zombis llego a mostrar algo como esto.

-No lo sé. Todo esto solo parece una carnicería. -No había otra palabra para describir, solo era una carnicería. -Puedes ir a descansar en la oficina del abuelo junto con Syd, Carlota y yo vigilaremos. -Bobby se sentó enfrente de la puerta. -Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco, y si no sucede nada más, nos iremos de la ciudad.

¿A dónde exactamente? Bueno, tampoco quería preguntar, pero sinceramente quería irse de aquí.

-Bobby, ¿Dónde está mamá? -Su hermano hizo una mueca al recordar la llamada que tuvo con su madre.

-No… no quiero responder esa pregunta, Ronnie Anne. -Respondió. Cualquier respuesta era mejor que decirle a su hermana que su madre paso a mejor vida de la peor manera posible.

Ronnie Anne lo miro con amargura antes de entrar a la oficina de su abuelo. Ninguna se dijo nada. Con lo que vieron no tenían nada que decir. Las cosas parecían mal y ambas perdieron a su familia. Se recostaron en el suelo. Bobby las observo, estuvo tentado a decirle a Carlota que las desnudara para asegurarse que no tuvieran algún rasguño. Pero parecían estar bien, solo tenían unas gotas de sangre en sus cuerpos. Además, solo estaban algo perdidas por el caos que vieron. Y no podía culparlas.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? -Pregunto Carlota. -Las cosas parecen bastante malas. El ejercito acaba de ser vencido. -Eso lo vieron en las noticias antes de que Ronnie Anne les llamara. Muchos soldados estaban intentando detener a una horda de cruzados que tambien estaban bien armados, pero pudieron. Esos malditos locos eran demasiados. Además, muchos de los infectados también eran niños. -Yo no logro comprender como es que algo como esto pudo suceder.

-No eres la única. Ya veremos a donde iremos, solo hay que esperar a que la situación este más tranquila.

La verdad no tenía una idea sobre qué hacer después. Solo lo dijo por decirlo. No había indicaciones del gobierno sobre lo que debían hacer, pero esperaba que, al menos él, pudiera encontrar una solución para mantener a la poca familia que le quedaba a salvo. Tenia curiosidad por Lori, pero no quería llamarla. En un caso malo no le contestaria, en el peor seria que le respondiera mientras era destrozada por los cruzados o que le respondiera y le dijera cosas horribles como sus abuelos cuando los llamo. Fue por eso que no quiso llamar a Ronnie Anne, tenia miedo de que su hermana estuviera infectada. Aunque en el mejor de los casos puede que estuviera bien, pero si lo estaba Lori le llamaría para decirle que estaba bien.

…

**NA: Ya me sentía oxidado. Tenia mucho tiempo que no escribía nada de este fic. Desde el año pasado. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto capitulo, la verdad me dio ganas de usar a los Casagrande, aunque solo a Ronnie Anne, Syd, Bobby y Carlota, los demás adiós.**

**¿Y que paso con Luna y Lucy? Esperen un poco. Ellas de nuevo saldrán. Ahora intentare acabar este fic porque la verdad lo deje abandonado por mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen que me pondré a todo para acabar este fic.**

**También si se preguntan que onda con Carol y los demás, también debo decirles que ellos saldrán mas adelante. Tendrán capítulos. Así es, los Cruzados serán protagonistas de la historia, lo cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Es todo por hoy. Lamento la demora, si no les gusto, bueno, disculpen. Intentare que el próximo sea mucho mejor. Les mando un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salida.**

Un mes tuvieron que estar dentro de la bodega. A pesar de que tenían comida, agua y un baño, no les gusto tener que estar tanto tiempo encerrados, pero eso era mejor que estar afuera y ser un juguete de los cruzados. A Bobby le sorprendía que aun hubiera cruzados por las calles. Con la cantidad de muertes que provocaban entre los infectados y ellos mismos estaba seguro de que no habría. O todos estarían muertos. Porque ese era su único propósito.

Ahora con la cantidad reducida de cruzados podían salir. No tenían otra opción; había un grupo de cruzados que no eran estúpidos como el resto. Era extraño, pero Bobby los escucho afuera de la bodega manteniendo una conversación, quizás con maldiciones y malas palabras, aunque una conversación, al fin y al cabo, la cual consistía en revisar los edificios de toda la zona. Por suerte comenzaron a varias cuadras de distancia, pero tampoco le aseguraba que no volverían.

Por lo menos las cosas se habían calmado y las chicas parecían estar un poco más relajadas. O eso pensaba. No parecían ser las mismas después de que comenzó este caos, sobre todo con Ronnie Anne y Syd. Amabas parecían estar siempre amargadas, pero, ¿podía culparlas? Las cosas que conocían fueron sustituidas por muerte, y eso era suficiente para estar en esa actitud.

Pero sabía que debía protegerlas de ahora en adelante. Eran la única familia que le quedaba. La mayoría estaba muerta; su madre, abuelos, tíos, padre y quizás hasta Lori. O puede que aun estuviera viva como un infectado; por lo que en ese momento estaría buscando personas o animales para violarlos, o matarlos. El grupo de cruzados inteligentes violo a un caballo y luego le corto el pene. Bobby lo vio por la televisión gracias a una cámara de seguridad que estaba instalada afuera de la bodega. No entendía que tipo de mierda tenían esos tipos en sus cabezas para hacer cosas como esa.

¿En serio esto era un virus? No podía ser verdad que era un virus. Sabía de personas que actuaban de la misma manera que un cruzado, quizás ahora fuera libremente, sin miedo a nada, pero mucho antes de la infección la gente solía matar niños, violar, cometer zoofilia. La diferencia es que ahora cualquier persona podía hacerlo y no tendría una represalia.

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos? -Pregunto Carlota acercándose a su primo.

Bobby tenía un mapa sobre donde cobraba. Había intentado buscar alguna manera para no tener que cruzar alguna ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar en las montañas, donde hace frio.

Antes de que la señal del internet se cayera le llegaron algunos correos de que podía haber algunos sobrevivientes en los lugares fríos como las montañas, y los cruzados al ser muy estúpidos no soportarían lo lograrían. Pero tampoco era garantía, esos cruzados inteligentes que vio hace unos días eran muy organizados. Desearía que la señal del internet y la del teléfono no se hubieran caído, así podría estar seguro de que ese lugar existe y saber si Lori aún estaba viva. La última vez que "hablo" con ella no pudo mantener una conversación porque la señal se cortó.

-Hice una ruta para evitar que cruzáramos las ciudades, pero tardaremos un poco más. Si pasamos por las ciudades corremos el riesgo de encontrarnos con cruzados. -Respondió. -Si lo hacemos corremos el riesgo de morir.

-Quizás no haya muchos cruzados.

-Es posible, pero también me preocupa que existan más cruzados inteligentes. -Bobby doblo el mapa para meterlo en una mochila. -Espero que tengamos suerte. -Carlota recordó algo que quizás podría ayudar.

\- ¿Y si nos pintamos una cruz en la cara? -Bobby alzo una ceja. -Dijeron en ese correo que algunos cruzados ignoran a otros cruzados, puede que funcione. No perdemos en intentarlo.

-Puede que funcione. Mejor esperaremos a mañana. -Dijo antes de sentarse enfrente de la puerta.

Carlota fue con Ronnie Anne y Syd. Ambas estaban jugando ajedrez para entretenerse. Le preocupo un poco el cómo actuaban ahora; se habían vuelto más sombrías y no era normal que tuvieran esa actitud cuando ambas eran muy sonriente. Aunque tampoco era normal tener que ver a un montón de personas haciendo cosas tan repugnantes y grotescas. Eso no lo podían olvidar un día después, y como parte de quienes hicieron esas cosas fueron su familia, tampoco ayudaba. Quizás el que fueran más frías estaba bien, pero tenía miedo que intentaran suicidarse. Había veces donde Ronnie Anne observaba las armas, Carlota tenía miedo que las usara para darse un tiro.

\- ¿Qué hacen, chicas? -Pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Jugando. No es como hubiera otra cosa que hacer. -Respondió Ronnie Anne con indiferencia. -Jaque.

-Rayos… -Syd pensó que hacer.

Al menos intentaban mantener su mente ocupada.

-Mañana saldremos de aquí, así que preparen sus cosas. -Carlota se recostó en el suelo, al inicio hacer eso la había incomodado, pero al final su cuerpo logro acostumbrarse a pesar de los dolores de espalda.

-Si, ya estamos preparadas. -Respondió Syd moviendo una ficha. Ronnie Anne pensó que hacer ahora.

Carlota se sintió mal por cómo le contestaban, pero no podía culparlas. Solo esperaba que no durara para siempre. Suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos. Al menos parecían estar más contentas cuando estaban juntas. Esperaba que eso no las impulsara hacer una estupidez estando afuera.

…

\- ¿Están listas? -Pregunto Bobby cargando una mochila.

No tenía muchas cosas, solo algunas balas de las armas y algo de comida. Tuvieron suerte de que su abuelo tuviese arma en caso de que alguien quisiera robar, también que usaran una bodega con comida y agua. Pero ahora tenían que viajar. No sabían exactamente a donde. Ese era el nuevo objetivo de Bobby de ahora en adelante; cuidaría a cada una de ellas hasta que estuvieran a salvo en ese lugar. Aunque eso le costara la vida, lo haría, las protegería hasta llevarla a ese lugar. Esperaba que no decepcionara porque ya no sabía que otra cosa hacer

\- ¿Iremos a pie? -Pregunto Carlota.

-No le sé. Quizás podríamos tomar un auto. Hay muchos que abandonaron cuando esto empezó y muchos tienen gasolina para que viajemos. -Respondió. -Aunque eso es un poco peligroso porque podríamos llamar la atención de los cruzados.

-Pero no hay otra opción. Además, solo será unos kilómetros. -Dijo Carlota optimista.

-No lo sé, son muchos kilómetros hasta el lugar que dijeron en ese correo. -Bobby saco su celular. Por suerte guardo la ruta antes de que la señal del internet se cayera. -En auto serian algunos días y caminando unos ocho días. -Guardo su teléfono. -Espero que se podamos llegar antes de tiempo con un auto. -Todas esperaban que su plan funcionara. -Es hora.

Bobby abrió la puerta. Todas observaron algunos cadáveres en estado de descomposición. Se pusieron una mascarilla para evitar respirar el estado de putrefacción de los cadáveres de los cruzados, no sabían exactamente si eso los podía contagiar, pero tampoco querían comprobarlo. Por lo poco que explico Bobby si eran mordidos, rasguñados, o algún intercambio de fluidos les haría contraer el virus.

Caminaron algunos minutos; observaron algunos autos en medio de la calle. Algunos parecían estar en buen estado. Pero debían seguir su camino hasta las afueras de la ciudad, así tampoco podían correr el riesgo de llamar mucho la atención de los cruzados. Hubiera sido una buena idea pintarse la cara porque al parecer a los cruzados les gustaba mucho más matar las personas sanas, pero nunca supieron con exactitud si realmente funcionaba, les hubiera gustado saber un poco antes de que el internet se cayera.

La señal dejo de funcionar de repente. Bobby pensó que fue para evitar que los cruzados inteligentes se comunicaran entre ellos, podrían hacerlo para buscar y matar a más sobrevivientes, eso era peligrosos. Aun no podía creer que no hayan caído bombas nucleares. En una situación como esta no le hubiera sorprendido.

Siguieron avanzando; las calles seguían vacías, a excepción de cadáveres y pájaros, no había perros u otros animales, pero eso era porque muchos de los cruzados los asesinaban, violaban o comían vivos. O incluso para usaban sus órganos sexuales para violar, el que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo de cruzados inteligente tenía un pene de caballo el que uso para violar a una niña que no estaba infectada mientras los demás descuartizaban y violaban a sus padres. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos cruzados revisaran la bodega. A Bobby le aterraba tener que sacrificase para que las demás escaparan, o en el peor de los casos que eso no funcionara y tuviera que ver morir a la única familia que le quedaba.

\- ¡Pajarito!

Todos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz de un niño. Se escondieron detrás de un camión, Bobby asomo su cabeza para ver a un niño infectado comerse crudo a un pájaro. Hubiera salido para matarlo, pero había un gran grupo de cruzados atrás de él. No se movían, y parecían estar esperando a que alguien apareciera o alguno de ellos atacara. Los cruzados también se mataban entre ellos, si no había un humano normal, pero solo pasaba si había una provocación.

Debía hacer algo para que se atacaran. Solo una provocación, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin ser visto? Tenía que salir para hacerlo, a menos que dispara para que un cruzado muriera y comenzaran a matarse. Observo que enfrente había algunos autos estrellados. Quizás se podía esconder por ahí y disparar. Si los cruzados se daban cuenta, entonces los distraería para que ellas escaparan.

-Carlota, -La llamo sin levantar tanto la voz. -voy a disparar para que se maten entre ellos y podamos escapar. Pero no es garantía. Si se dan cuenta los distraeré para que escapen. -Bobby saco su teléfono y se lo dio. -Ahí está la dirección.

-Bobby, no. ¡¿Qué?! -Ronnie Anne se acercó a él, preocupada por lo que iba hacer. - ¿Cómo vas hacer eso?

-Si no lo hago ninguno podrá salir. -Abrazo a su hermana. -Tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Ronnie Anne iba a decir algo más, pero Bobby se apartó de ella. Iba gritar que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, Syd la detuvo.

Camino rápidamente hacia aquellos autos; se puso pecho tierra; observo muy bien a quien disparar. No podía hacerlo con los que estaban casi enfrente, debía ser uno que estuviera enfrente y detrás de más cruzados. Siempre tuvo buena puntería, solo debía apuntar bien. Aunque con la presión que sentía ahora le era mucho más difícil. Suspiro pesadamente y disparo. La bala impacto en el pecho de un cruzado, a pesar de que el ruido delato su posición los cruzados parecieron hacer caso omiso de eso y comenzaron a destrozarse entre ellos.

Los cuerpos comenzaron a caer mientras algunos se violaban, mataban o reían por las heridas que se provocaban. Ninguno presto atención cuando Bobby les indico que corrieran ahora que estaban matándose o violándose entre ellos. Corrieron durante un raro. Pero no se detuvieron, no estaban seguros de que los siguieran. Avanzaron varias cuadras y Bobby observo que ya casi estaban cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Por suerte no habían cruzados, pero no debían confiarse por eso.

-Busquen un auto. -Dijo Bobby al recuperar el aliento por correr. -Estamos en las afueras de la ciudad, así que solo a unos minutos estaremos en la autopista para avanzar hacia ese lugar. Si encuentran algo usen la pistola de bengalas.

-De acuerdo. -Ronnie Anne fue junto con Syd a buscar entre los autos.

A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de separarse por el riego que corrían de que algún cruzado saliera, pero si iban juntos también había la posibilidad de que muchos cruzados aparecieran y los mataran a todos. Bueno, solo podía confiar en que ninguna de las dos opciones sucediera.

Syd y Ronnie Anne observaron algunos autos que no estaban en mal estado. Aunque alguno de ellos parecía estar cerrado. No intentaron abrirlo porque la alarma podía sonar y eso podía atraer cruzados. Sin embargo, había cadáveres cerca de algunos autos, quizás podían tener las llaves en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Crees que sea buena idea revisar los cuerpos para ver si tienen las llaves? -Syd pensó un poco en que responderle. Era una buena idea, aunque era asqueroso tener que revisar los cadáveres.

\- ¿No crees que eso pueda contagiarnos?

-Pero es una buena idea. Además puede que alguno de ellos tenga las llaves de algún auto y podamos salir de la ciudad.

-Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí? -Syd le sonrió.

-No te preocupes.

Ronnie Anne saco de su mochila un par de guantes de plástico y cuando estuviera cerca de un cuerpo aguantaría la respiración para no tener que inhalar el olor de los cadáveres. Se acerco a uno que parecía estaba enfrente de un auto y parecía que se arrastró, pero no llego porque lo asesinaron; tenía un corte en el estómago que le sacaba parte de sus intestinos. Antes de acercarse tomo mucho aire. Busco rápidamente en sus bolsillos, al no encontrar nada busco por el suelo, por desgracia tampoco había nada. Se puso de pie y se alejó.

Volvió a tomar todo el aire que pudo y reviso muchos más cuerpos, tuvo cuidado de no ensuciarse con la sangre o inhalar aire. Después de varios intentos, finalmente encontró uno que tenía las llaves en una de sus manos. Tuvo que hacer algo de esfuerzo para abrir su mano, le costó trabajo, pero lo logro. Ahora solo tenía que ver si el auto estaba cerca y tenía gasolina.

-Me alegro que encontráramos algo. -Dijo Syd un poco animada. Ronnie Anne se quitó los guantes y los tiro lejos. Syd saco de la mochila algo de desinfectante para que se lavara las manos y esas llaves con algo de sangre. -Desearía ser igual de asombrosa que tú, Ronnie. -Eso lo dijo algo decaída.

-No te sientas mal. Me ayudaste a que no me mataran cuando esto empezó, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú también eres asombrosa. -Ronnie Anne presiono la alarma del auto, escucho el sonido de una bocina cerca, por suerte no salió algún cruzado. Aunque tenía un arma, pero tenía miedo de que fueran muchos. - Creo que es ese auto. -Señaló un auto que tenía algunos golpes y algo roto del parabrisas. Abrió la puerta; no había cuerpos dentro y estaba con dos tercios del tanque. Se puso en cuclillas para ver si no tenía alguna otra cosa, pero todo parecía estar en perfecto estado. -Al parecer está bien. Vamos avisarle a Bobby y Carlota.

Ronnie Anne saco una pistola de bengalas. Ahora solo debían esperar a que Bobby y Carlota vinieran. Lo cual solo fueron unos cuantos minutos para que vinieran. De seguro pensaron que algún cruzado las ataco.

\- ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -Pregunto Bobby acercándose a Ronnie Anne y vio si tenía alguna herida.

-Nosotras encontramos ese auto. -Ronnie Anne lo señalo.

-Que bien, Ronnie. -Bobby la abrazo. – Veo que está en buen estado. -Ronnie Anne asintió. -Que bien. ¿Y tienes las llaves? -Le dio las llaves. -Bien hecho, hermanita. Vámonos.

Todos entraron al auto; lo encendieron y pusieron en marcha. Pero al avanzar un poco observaron al mismo grupo de cruzados a varias cuadras. Soltaron un chillido y corrieron hacia ellos.

\- ¡Mierda! -Bobby acelero a causo del nerviosismo por aquel grupo de cruzados. Movió bruscamente el volante golpeando varios autos, pero no le importo.

\- ¡PENE DE CABALLO!

Las balas impactaron contra el auto, lo que causo que Bobby acelerara golpeando a más autos. ¿Desde cuándo los cruzados pueden disparar un arma? La mayoría despedaza una persona con las manos o les entierra algo filoso como cuchillos o palos. Además que nunca los vio con armas. No se supone que eran muy estúpidos para usar una. Entonces, ¿Qué le garantizaba que no podían usar un auto también? Y esa pregunta le hizo pisar a fondo el acelerador. Golpeo a muchos más autos, pero eso fue suficiente para que los impactos de bala cesaran y observaran a mucha más distancia a esos cruzados. Sin embargo, con pensar que podían manejar debía darse prisa. Aunque de seguro no sabían a donde iban exactamente.

\- ¿Cómo aprendieron a disparar? -Pregunto Carlota al estar más tranquila. -No se supone que son muy idiotas para usar un arma.

-Se supone, pero, ¿por qué crees que yo sé todo sobre los cruzados? -Eso ultimo lo pregunto algo molesto. ¡Él no podía saber todo de los cruzados!

Carlota se sorprendió por la repentina furia de Bobby, quizás se debía a causa a la situación. Parecía tan sorprendido como todas por lo que esos cruzados podían hacer. Quizás hasta sabían conducir, pero, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Al menos pudo entender un poco la actitud de Bobby, estaba preocupado de que esos cruzados puedan manejar y puedan alcanzarlos en cualquier momento.

-Yo lo siento, es solo que no me imagine nada que pudieran usar un arma. -Carlota miro por el vidrio. Bobby solo suspiro molesto.

-Está bien.

Ronnie Anne y Syd se mostraban indiferentes. Era una discusión en la que no debían meterse, eso era el problema de ellos dos. Además, ¿Por qué pelear entre ellos? En un mundo en la mierda absoluto como el que era ahora, ¿no era mejor evitar peleas entre ellos? De todos modos, no siguieron con la discusión.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo habían caminado? ¿Por cuántos días? ¿Acaso importaba? Solo querían que algún grupo de cruzados las matara, violara o se las comiera. ¿Era mucho pedir? Durante los últimos días Luna había notado que Lucy se había vuelto mucho más retraída. No podía culparla, pues ella asesino a Lily.

Aun no creía que no se suicidara por lo que hizo, incluso no sabía porque ella no la mataba. Quizás porque era su única familia, puede que no quería perder más humanidad, o porque no quería quedar sola con los cruzados para que alguno la asesinara, o algún sobreviviente loco. Que aún no habían visto. Normalmente esos existían. O eso decían en la mierda de las películas. Puede que tal vez si hubiera de esos, pero ya tenían un lugar para ellos junto con otro grupo de estúpidos que creyó en sus estupideces.

Aunque lo que realmente les preocupaba era que, antes de morir, Lisa dijo que existían cruzados inteligentes. No era algo común, pero si podía ser posible. Y con ese cruzado inteligente era suficiente organizar a los demás. Los cruzados seguían a alguien fuerte. Si un cruzado estúpido podía causar tanto daño, ¿Qué daño podría hacer uno inteligente? Aunque también Lisa dijo que algunos de ellos habían muerto por los ataques de otros cruzados. Además que, a pesar de ser inteligentes, aun eran muy estúpidos para hacer cosas de sobrevivencia.

Al avanzar más notaron que en medio de la carretera había un tanque que bloqueaba el camino. De seguro lo los cruzados mataron a los militares que estaban intentado detenerlos, o puede que ellos lo usaron para evitar la entrada de más infectados a la ciudad que había más adelante. Por lo que sabían algunos cruzados podían conducir y realizar ciertas actividades.

Sea cual fuera la razón no importaba. Esos tipos estaban muertos. Podían ver que en aquella ciudad había una montaña de cadáveres y a su lado una montaña de mierda donde, alcanzo a ver, algunos cruzados estaban nadando en ella. ¿O era su imaginación? Lo bueno es que aún había sobrevivientes hace dos días. Fue un grupo de siete personas con los que intercambiaron balas por comida.

Fueron el único grupo de sobrevivientes que vieron. No sabían si seguían vivos, esperaban que sí. Dieron unos pasos, Luna vio al cielo; estaba algo anaranjado, eso quería decir que ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera. Quizás seria una buena idea acampar por aquí. Le hubiera dicho a Lucy, pero ambas escucharon el sonido de un auto, y en efecto, un auto se acercaba hacia ellas. Se hicieron a un lado. Aunque tendrían que detenerse porque el camino estaba bloqueado.

El auto paso a un lado y ambas observaron que había cuatro pasajeros, pero conocían a esos pasajeros. No se imaginaron volverlos a ver, ni siquiera pensaron que estuvieran vivos; Bobby, Carlota, Ronnie Anne y una chica que nunca habían visto, por sus rasgos parecía ser una asiática. Aunque de inmediato recordaron que Lincoln tenía una foto con esa chica y Ronnie Anne. El auto se detuvo enfrente del tanque.

Se acercaron a ellos. Pero al verlas Carlota, Ronnie Anne y Bobby les apuntaron. Luna y Lucy hicieron lo mismo. Aunque ambos las reconocieron y al ver que no tenían esa cruz en la cara lo dejaron de hacer.

\- ¡¿Lucy?! ¡¿Luna?!

-Hola, Bobby. Hola, Ronnie Anne. -Luna los saludo. Se acerco a ellos. -Hola, Carlota. ¿Y quién eres tú? -Eso se lo pregunto a Syd.

-Me llamo Syd Chang.

-Hola, Syd. -Luna extendió su mano y se saludaron. -Mucho gusto. Ella es Lucy. -Su hermana solo alzo la mano con indiferencia.

\- ¡¿Lori está contigo?! -Pregunto Bobby un poco animado de que quizás su novia estuviera viva.

\- ¡¿Lincoln también?!

Luna y Lucy se miraron entre ellas mientras su rostro se mostraba algo decaído. Ronnie Anne y Bobby comprendieron. No preguntaron más, al menos tuvieron la esperanza de que vivieran y no estuvieran muertos, o infectados. Odiarían llegar a verlos infectados.

\- ¿A dónde van? -Pregunto Lucy.

-Vamos a un lugar que supuestamente podría estar libre de cruzados. -Eso les recordó a Lisa, quien dijo que las montañas serían perfectas por ser lugares fríos, podrían no haber cruzados. - ¿Ustedes a donde se dirigen?

-A ningún lado. -Respondió Luna con amargura. -La verdad es que viajamos sin ningún rumbo.

Eso le hizo pensar a Bobby que tal vez la muerte de sus hermanos las hizo sentirse como mierda. Mierda que no tenía un propósito por vivir. No podía negar que eso le hubiera sucedió si Ronnie Anne no siguiera con vida.

\- ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

Ronnie Anne, Carlota y Syd les alegro un poco viajar con mas personas sanas. Aparte que lo único que habían visto durante los últimos días eran personas infectadas maldiciendo, o buscando a personas sanas para matarlas. Luna y Lucy lo pensaron un poco. Nunca les desagrado Bobby, quizás un poco Ronnie Anne por como a veces era con Lincoln. Pero al final termino por llevarse bien con su hermanito.

-Seria mejor para todos viajar juntos. Así podríamos tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir. -Bobby esperaba que al menos quisieran ir con ellos. - ¿En serio no tienen un rumbo en especial?

Lo único que habían hecho estos días era caminar para que algún cruzado las matara, o que al fin pudieran darse un tiro. Pero después de esto, encontrarse con alguien conocido les hizo pensar que tal vez, tan solo tal vez, no se sintieran como mierdas caminantes.

-Está bien. -Luna sonrió. - ¿A dónde van exactamente? -Bobby le enseño un mapa y le señalo.

-Antes de que se cayera el internet me llego un correo donde decía que ese lugar sería bueno para sobrevivir. -Respondió Bobby aun señalando el mapa.

Luna recordó que era el mismo lugar que Lisa le dijo donde podían sobrevivir. Puede que hasta ella fue quien envió esos correos. Nunca la vio trabajando en una cura exactamente; las veces que entraba a su habitación estaba haciendo algo en su laptop, nunca presto atención qué, pero con esto que le dijo a Bobby pensó que envió un correo a todos los sobrevivientes para que se dirigieran a ese lugar antes de que ella misma tirara el internet.

-Ese lugar esta a varios días. -Comento Luna.

-Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

-Vamos entonces.

Todos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque con rumbo a ese lugar. Quizás acamparían porque pronto iba anochecer.

…

**NA: Ando libre. Como no hay mucho que hacer ando escribiendo. Aunque por ahora es esta historia que quiero terminar. Así para empezar o poder continuar con otra.**

**Sin mencionar que el caos de esta historia esta perfecta por el caos que sucede haya fuera. ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Sí? Háganmelo saber en su comentario. Los apreció como no tienen idea.**

**Es todo por hoy. Les mando un saludo y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**El nuevo mundo.**

\- ¿Cómo mierda es que nos alcanzaron? -El tono de Bobby era preocupado, no podía ser cierto que realmente que ellos, sobre todo ellos, los alcanzaran.

¿Cómo es que los putos cruzados los estuvieran siguiendo desde que huyeron de la ciudad? Aquellas mierdas caminantes estaban a varios kilómetros. Luna y Bobby los miraban arriba de un cerro. Puede que no supieran con exactitud a donde estaban. Parecían bastante desorientados, pero tenían una noción y con eso bastaba para que los llegaran a encontrar. Bobby observo con los binoculares que era el mismo cruzado con el pene de caballo de la ciudad, pero había muchos más a su lado; eran un grupo de veinte.

-Da igual. Solo que por esto debemos apurarnos más. Quizás se pierdan si intentan encontrarnos. -Comento Luna, comenzando alejarse.

Bobby sabía que esos desgraciados no se perderían. Aquellos demonios los alcanzaron en tan solo tres días. Puede que Luna tuviese algo de razón, era mejor irse. Esperaba que esas mierdas se perdieran, o al menos los asesinaran si entraban en una ciudad. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que consiguieran que más cruzados se les unieran.

Luna llego con las demás. Vio a Lucy algo animada. Sus labios tenían una media sonrisa en el rostro y parecía un poco más animada desde que empezó volvió hablar con alguien aparte de ella. Aunque nunca hablaban mucho realmente. Ambas siempre parecían en su mundo desde que dejaron Royal Woods. Quizás nunca le gusto la soledad y solo lo decía para estar dentro de un grupo de personas que tuviera sus mismos gustos.

Eso tenía un poco de lógica, a Lucy siempre le gustaba ir con cualquiera de los chicos del club gótico. O si es que nunca le gusto estar con alguien, al menos estaba segura de daría cualquier cosa por regresar el mundo a la normalidad. Ella también, cualquier cosa era mejor que el nuevo mundo asolado en la mierda.

Luna y Bobby se adelantaron en el camino, era por si algún cruzado salía. Su prima iba detrás de las demás, por lo mismo de que si algún cruzado salía de la nada y la atacaba a ella o a las chicas, así podrían combatir. Esto era lo que hacían ahora. Una estrategia para sobrevivir a máquinas de matar, aunque era inservible por los que eran inteligentes; sabían usar armas y se podían organizar. En serio estarían jodidos si los alcanzaban.

-Se que no es mi problema realmente, pero, ¿qué paso con los demás miembros de tu familia? -Bobby no despego la mirada del camino, y presto atención a lo que le respondería. Realmente quería saberlo. Esperaba que al menos no se haya infectado con esto y se suicidara, o por lo menos que Luna la hubiera asesinado para evitar que sufriera.

Luna suspiro. No sabía que decirle. ¿Una mentira? Sería mejor que decirle que la asesino porque no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir a un mundo lleno de locos y tenía miedo de que llegara a infectarse o que la mataran. De todos modos, ¿qué le diría? No tenía nada.

-Nuestros padres fueron a ver al señor Grouse, quien estaba enfermo, y lo estaba de este virus. Llegaron a la casa y mataron a Lincoln, después ella se sacrificó para que escapáramos, pero -Soltó una risa seca. -era un caos y la mayoría no lo logro.

-Ya veo.

No pregunto más del tema. Esto era algo delicado, y con saber de lo capaces que eran esos sujetos pudo imaginarse que cada una de sus hermanas murió intentando escapar y salvar alguna.

\- ¿Tu familia? -Pregunto con algo de indiferencia, pero a la vez con algo de curiosidad.

-Se infectaron. -Respondió haciendo una mueca. -A la primera que vi fue a mi tía Frida, a la que le gustaba el arte, al siguiente que vi fue a Carl y lo asesine porque quería atacar a Ronnie Anne; en cuanto a los demás he de pensar que murieron. -Porque los llamo antes de que se encontrara con su hermana junto con su amiga, y lo amenazaron con buscarlos para matarlos, lo cual nunca sucedió. Jamás llegaron. Tampoco tocaron a la puerta de la bodega. Se imagino que algún cruzado o persona sana, los asesino. - ¿No crees que es una situación muy _culera?_

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Jodida.

-Bastante. -No sabía si era un arma biológica, aunque no lo creía, ¿qué clase de persona llegaría hacer algo como esto? Tendría que ser una realmente jodida de la cabeza. En cuanto un castigo divino, si había un Dios, entonces debía ser un Dios muy cruel para este castigo. Era demasiado; los cruzados tienen un nivel de maldad bastante grande.

-Me sorprende que no hubiera una guerra nuclear por esta situación. Tal vez las usarían para acabar a los infectados. -O quizás los cruzados fueron tan rápidos que evitaron que eso pasara.

-Antes de que morir Lisa nos dijo que hubo ciudades que atacaron con armas nucleares. Me sorprende que no haya sido a nivel mundial. -Se río por lo gracioso. Hubiera sido mejor morir por una guerra nuclear que esperar a ser capturadas por los cruzados.

-Nunca lo vi en las noticias. De hecho, dejaron de transmitirlas dos días después de la infección. -Agregó Bobby. Miró entre los árboles intentando ver si hacia un ruido.

-Ni tampoco hemos visto sobrevivientes. La última vez que vi otros seres humanos intercambiamos comida por balas para las armas.

-De seguro la mayoría están escondidos. -Al caminar tuvo la sensación de que algo iba mal. Al ver sus pies notó una trampa de osos. - ¡Esperen! -Gritó. Los demás al escuchar su gritó se detuvieron en seco y se prepararon para el ataque de un cruzado. -No es eso. Miren. -Bobby señaló una parte del suelo donde había más hojas.

\- ¿Qué…?

Carlota no entendió a que se refería. Bobby agarró una piedra y la dejó caer revelando una trampa de osos. Todas se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Crees que sean cruzados? -Preguntó Luna, alejándose para mirar que no hubiese más trampas como esa.

-No lo sé. Los cruzados que nos siguen no nos han alcanzado. -El resto se puso de pie y continúo caminando, pero teniendo cuidado de no pisar alguna trampa. – Sobrevivientes que querían asesinar algún cruzado. O puede que solo algún cazador que se le olvido quitar las trampas. -No era tan descabellado, en la zona por la que estaban caminando habían visto un par de venados. -Solo tengan cuidado donde pisan.

Todos siguieron caminando con cuidado de no pisar alguna trampa. Al dar seguir el camino por varios minutos notaron una cantidad mayor en las trampas. Por suerte lograron prestar atención al camino. Aunque si era un poco difícil no pisarlas, pero sabía que si llegaban a pisar alguna se acabaría para ellas.

Las cosas que podían esperar era que los cruzados llegaran, o, siendo algo mejor, que alguno de ellos los asesinará. Una muerte rápida era mejor que ser capturada por lo cruzados. Seguían caminando con mucho cuidado, sin embargo, comenzaron a oír risas, pasos y el crujir de las ramas al ser pisadas.

Carlota, Luna y Bobby se miraron nerviosos. Por un momento quisieron pensar que eran más sobrevivientes. Pero ese tipo de risas, y las maldiciones que escuchaban no eran de una persona normal. Algo nerviosos, comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo de su caminar, tuvieron cuidado de no pisar alguna trampa, alcanzaron a escuchar un aumento en las risas y el sonido metálico de las trampas al activarse. Pero lo preocupante era lo cerca que se escuchaban.

\- ¡VAGINA! -Escucharon un grito. Bobby giró la cabeza solo para ver a un cruzado con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían ser brazos mucho más pequeños, y detrás de él a un grupo bien armados y lo bastante grande como para dejarlos sin balas. - ¡VAGINA PEQUEÑA! -Gritó nuevamente.

\- ¡Puta madre! -Bobby ya se había desesperado. No quería tener que luchar contra los cruzados, eran demasiados, pero, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Bobby se detuvo y comenzó a dispararle a los cruzados.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! -Gritó Ronnie Anne, deteniéndose.

-Yo… en un momento las alcanzó.

Ronnie Anne iba a detenerse, pero Syd la tomo fuertemente de la mano.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos crees…?! -Ronnie Anne intentó quitarse a Syd, pero Carlota la tomó de la mano. Comenzó a sentirse un poco desesperada al ver como su hermano seguía disparando. Aunque los cruzados eran muchos más y algunos de ellos no morían con el primer impacto de bala. - ¡BOBBY! -Gritó mientras era alejada por las demás. - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO…?! -No terminó de hablar cuando Carlota se detuvo.

Había un grupo de seis hombres bien armados.

-Que alguien las aleje de aquí. -Dijo uno de los hombres, haciendo una seña.

Inmediatamente uno de ellos se las llevó. Los demás comenzaron a dispararles a los cruzados. Ronnie Anne seguía algo preocupada por su hermana, aunque sus nervios disminuyeron al ver como asesinaban a la mayoría de los cruzados, los cuales comenzaban a desangrarse por los impactos de bala, pero algo que le degradaba a Ronnie Anne era las caras burlonas de los cruzados mientras los provocaban al maldecirlos o insultar por haberles disparado. Algo que ella notó fue que los cruzados provocaban con las palabras, por suerte no les había tocado, por el momento, estar en una situación donde un cruzado los provocara, aunque estaba seguro que Bobby, Carlota y Luna no caerían en un insulto. O eso quería pensar.

…

No tenían una idea de cómo es que habían hecho un refugio a mitad del bosque. Ese lugar tenia a muchas personas, y cada una de ellas parecía estar trabajando en el lugar. A todos les pareció sorprendente. No creyeron que un grupo de sobredientes pudiera haber logrado crear un refugio, aunque el bosque no lo hacia un mal lugar; a los cruzados les gustaba estar en las ciudades ya que en ellas podían encontrar adultos o niños a las que les gustaba que a los animales.

Por esa última razón no era extraño verlos en los bosques. Ya no había muchas personas, y los que aún quedaban escaparon a otros lugares, por lo que era probable que los cruzados hayan decidido usar a los animales para divertirse un poco. Quizás por esa razón los encontraron. Por lo menos escaparon y encontraron un refugio, puede que ya no tendrían que viajar hasta las montañas.

-Me sorprende que aun haya personas que sobrevivan al infierno sobre la tierra. -Un hombre de cabello corto y rubio se acercó a ellos. Llevaba una cruz en el cuello junto con un sombrero vaquero. -Doy gracias a Dios por eso. Esta noche le voy a orar. -El hombre se acercó a ellos. Ronnie Anne, Syd y Lucy se sintieron algo extrañas por su sonrisa. -Ustedes deberían hacerlo también. Dios me dio la virtud para salvarlos de una muerte segura, espero que puedan gracias.

Carlota, Luna y Bobby se extrañaron un poco por lo mucho que mencionaba a Dios. Luna nunca fue muy creyente, pero si iba a la iglesia de vez en cuando; Carlota y Bobby si eran lo suficiente como para ir cada semana a la iglesia; en cuanto a Syd su familia nunca fue muy creyente.

-Si, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado. -Dijo Bobby, sonriendo algo incomodo por lo mucho que menciono a Dios ese señor.

-Ya te lo dije, hijo: al que debes agradecer es a Dios. -Sacó un cigarro de su bolsa, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar. -Espero que puedan cooperar con lo que hacemos aquí. Es nuestro paraíso y lo cuidamos de los demonios. -El hombre le dio una palmada a Bobby. -Me llamó Marcellus. -Hizo una pausa y miró atrás de él. - ¡Alexis! -Gritó, interrumpiendo a Bobby, quien se iba a presentar, unos segundos después un hombre de unos treinta se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó al llegar.

-Llévalos a una cabaña para que puedan dormir.

-Si señor. -Respondió. Y con esa respuesta aquel hombre se alejó de ellos. -Acompáñenme. -Al caminar por ese lugar observaron que parecía ser un pueblo pequeño; tenía cabañas, algunos caballos, cultivos, armas. Parecía ser que se daban abasto ellos mismos. Lo cual lo calmó un poco ya que todos ellos podían sobrevivir viviendo en ese pequeño lugar. -Es esa cabaña. -Señaló una muy pequeña. A pesar de serlo, les pareció mucho mejor que dormir en el suelo. -No tenemos muchas, pero dentro de unos días comenzaremos a construir muchas más, por las personas que lleguen como ustedes. -El hombre se estiró. -Por este momento… -Señaló a Bobby.

-Me llamo Roberto Santiago, pero me dicen Bobby. Ellas son Carlota, Lucy, Syd, Ronnie Anne y Luna.

-Muy bien; mañana les explicare que es lo que harán, por el momento solo descansen.

Con eso se retiró. Las chicas se sintieron un poco realojadas, por fin podrían descansar, después de mucho tiempo podrían descansar. Durante las veces que durmieron en noches anteriores nunca podían descansar, a veces apenas podían cerrar durante unas horas, la presión porque algún cruzado llegará a encontrarlas para hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer no las dejaba dormir tranquilas. O eso quería pensar Bobby. Él no lo haría. A pesar de estar con más personas bien armadas no era garantía de los cruzados llegarían atacarlos.

Sobre todo, si se trataban de los inteligentes. Ellos podían organizar a muchos más poder invadir el pueblo. Era una posibilidad. Al menos esperaba estar equivocado, y nunca sucediera eso. Al entrar en la cabaña vieron cuatro camas bien ordenadas en la cabaña. Bobby se acercó a una que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Que descansen. -Dijo, quitándose la mochila y los zapatos. Estiró un poco los brazos antes de bostezar.

Las chicas no le respondieron nada. Debía sentirse bastante agotado al no tener un solo momento para relajarse. Los cruzados nunca dejaban descansar a nadie. Siempre debían estar atentos a que alguno pudiera aparecer. Pero eso había terminado, o al menos eso quería pensar.

…

En el momento que despertó Bobby salió a caminar por el lugar en el que ahora vivían. No era muy grande; pero tenía varias cabañas de donde salían personas. El lugar parecía bastante cómodo. Alcanzó a ver algunos cultivos, agua, entre otras cosas. Parecía ser un lugar seguro. Aunque le llamó la atención que al fondo había algunos hombres vigilando lo que parecía una cabaña. De una de ellas salió Marcellus cubierto con lo que parecía ser sangre.

Le pareció algo extraño, pero no se le acercó. Solo le pareció algo extraño. Dio media vuelta para buscar a Alexis y ayudar en algo con ese lugar, si se quedarían ahí debían ayudar. En cuantos a las chicas iban tomar una ducha. No era tan mala idea. Desde que empezaron a caminar solo tomaban un baño si veían agua. Y no se tomaban su tiempo, solo se lavaban un poco, al menos él, nunca miró a las chicas.

-Veo que despertaste. -Dijo Alexis en el momento que Bobby se acercó.

-Si, ¿qué hay que hacer? -Preguntó Bobby.

-Solo debes ayudarme arar la tierra, darle de comer a los animales, hacer guardia. -Alexis estaba sentado en el suelo mientras fumaba un cigarro. -No es mucho trabajo en realidad.

\- ¿Puede preguntarte algo? -Alexis lo miró un momento y luego asintió. - ¿Cómo es que lograron sobrevivir y hacer todo esto? -Le dio curiosidad desde que vio el refugio. La verdad no creyó que podrían, la situación de este momento era demasiado complicada para estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

-Con la fuerza de Dios -Bobby se tentó a decirle que no dijera estupideces. -y porque Marcellus vivía aquí. Tenía una granja, cuando esto empezó nosotros huíamos de cruzados, pero logramos acabar con ellos. A partir de ahí nos organizamos y construimos más cabañas. -Se puso de pie. -Por suerte no nos encontramos con más cruzados durante estos días, así que logramos terminar bien. Y ahora intentamos hacer un nuevo mundo con los sobrevivientes que encontremos. -Hizo una sonrisa torcida al ver a Bobby. -Tú ya eres parte de este nuevo mundo.

-D-e acuerdo… -Dijo Bobby con un tono de confusión. Alexis soltó una risa.

-Me alegro que estés de acuerdo. -Comenzó a caminar. -Hay mucho que hacer. Vamos.

Bobby solo se limitó a seguirlo mientras pensaba en las palabras de aquel sujeto. Un nuevo mundo. ¿Cuántas personas habían hecho un refugio como este?

…

No era un baño como tal, pero al menos tenía agua caliente. Era algo relajante para todas ellas tener un baño caliente y poder tomarse su tiempo. Desde que esto empezó se bañaban, pero siempre estando alerta por si algún cruzado llegaba a estar cerca. Aunque ese se había terminado. Pero a pesar de que estarían más tranquilas Luna seguía con su misma actitud seria.

A Carlota le hubiera gustado saber que le pasaba, incluso a Lucy, ambas parecían con una actitud demasiado deprimente y silenciosa. No eran las mismas personas a las que conoció hace poco, pero, ¿podía culparlas? La situación de ahora no dejaba otra opción.

-Es bueno tomar una ducha después de mucho tiempo, ¿no crees, Luna? -Luna sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras le forzaba una sonrisa.

-Si, al menos podemos relajarnos. -Respondió, secándose con la tolla.

Carlota no le respondió nada más. Luna quitó la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se secaba. En eso Carlota tenía razón, esto fue algo relajante. Lucy también parecía un poco más alegre ahora que estaba con otras chicas y ya no tenía que preocuparse de los cruzados. Nunca imaginó que eso llegaría a pasar, Lucy no era a las que les gustaba tener amigos, o si llegaba a tenerlos, lo más probable es que tuvieran de sus mismos gustos, mejor dicho, los tenía.

Salieron de la pequeña cabaña con una bata, pero Luna tuvo la sensación de que alguien la miraba, tantas veces que los cruzados lo hacían, termino por volverse una habilidad; podía darse cuenta cuando alguien la miraba. Volteó y se encontró con Marcellus, quien las miraba con atención, Luna se molestó un poco. Marcellus le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellas.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos crees…?!

-Después del infierno, se puede repoblar el mundo, y para eso se necesitan mujeres. -La interrumpió, y justo después se marchó.

Las demás hicieron una mueca entre molesta y de asco por lo que dijo ese hombre. Luna miró a Carlota y ambas entendieron. Quizás ya estaban a salvo de los cruzados, pero mucho antes de los cruzados ya existían las personas depravadas. Y todos estaban en una situación grave. Ese sujeto era un depravado. Debian irse.

Se dirigieron a la cabaña para vestirse. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien Luna, no sabía si eso podía ser posible. Todas las personas que estaban en ese lugar parecían estar con ese sujeto. Así que debía tener cuidado. Si le decía a Bobby tenía que ser cuando estuvieran solos, y que nadie los escuchara hablando, eso podría causar que todo se fuera a la mierda. Algo que comprendieron todas en ese momento fue que no solo debían cuidarse de los cruzados, también de personas como Marcellus.

Pero a pesar de eso Luna no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si ir con Bobby en este momento para irse, o esperar en la noche. Aunque era más peligroso. Quizás retirarse porque debían buscar algunos miembros de su familia, pero, ¿Cómo podían tener garantía de que los dejarían ir? Estaban en la mierda. A Luna no se le podía ocurrir nada para escapar de este lugar.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer? -Preguntó Carlota, acercándose a Luna.

-No lo sé. Deberíamos esperar y hablarlo con Bobby. -Respondió, y en ese momento entraron a la cabaña varios sujetos armados.

\- ¿Hablar de qué, zorra? -Luna se quedó callada al ver a esos sujetos. -Pinches zorras, ¿no quieren formar parte del nuevo mundo? Dios nos ayudó a formar un nuevo mundo y ustedes lo rechazan. Merecen ser castigadas.

-Mierda. -Luna se quedó quita mientras alzaba las manos.

No podía salir de esta situación, mucho menos con Lucy, Syd y Ronnie Anne cerca. Lo mejor era esperar a Bobby. Aunque dudaba que pudiera ayudarlas. Todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente.

…

Bobby no sabía para que tuviera que caminar hasta este lugar. ¿Para ver si había un cruzado? Le resultó bastante extraño, pero tampoco podía negar que si debían estar atentos a que los cruzados. Mucho menos ahora que los cruzados inteligentes estaban por esta zona. Al recordarlos se dio cuenta que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se organizaran para atacar ese lugar. O puede que ya estuvieran planeando algo.

Debía decirles sobre esos cruzados. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que le creyeran. No era muy común ver a los cruzados siendo inteligentes. Quizás lo llamarían loco, o paranoico. Pero aun así quería decirles. Lo mejor era que lo supieran.

\- ¿Sabes algo? -Bobby lo miró algo confundido. -Te estamos muy contentos de que llegaran con nosotros.

-No lo entiendo. -Dijo con algo de confusión.

-Te estamos muy agradecidos por que hayas traído a esas chicas. -Bobby frunció el ceño, que dijera le molestó porque… quiso apuntarle, pero Alexis le apuntó primero. -Las necesitamos. La esposa e hija de Marcellus tienen dentro de sus vientres sus hijos, pero como eran unas putas se infectaron. -Bobby lo miró mientras buscaba una forma de salir de esa situación. -Estas chicas son puras, podrán ser unas buenas madres y formar parte del nuevo mundo. -Cargó el arma. -Muchas gracias por eso. Estoy seguro de que tendrás un lugar en el paraíso.

-Mierda. -Fue lo único que se limitó a decir. No podía salir de esta situación. Cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto de la bala sobre su cuerpo. Y así fue, escuchó el sonido de la bala acompañado de risas junto con el de forcejeos. En el momento que abrió sus ojos vio a dos cruzados estar encima de aquel hombre; uno intentaba quitarle el arma, mientras que él otro intentaba bajarle los pantalones. - ¿Qué mierda…?

\- ¡Hay que cogernos ese culo! ¡Hay que cogerlo con el pene de caballo!

Bobby volteó y vio al grupo de cruzados que los habían estado siguiendo. Tuvo una sensación de temor al verlo acercándose, uno de ellos le sonrió y disparo un arma, la cual impactó en su brazo. Soltó un quejido, aunque el dolor le hizo darse cuenta que no debía irse en ese mismo momento. Los cruzados lograron quitarle el arma e inmediatamente comenzaron a violarlo. Bobby corrió a todo lo que pudo, esperando que las balas no impactaran, que por suerte no dispararon y mejor concentraron su atención en Alexis.

Le dio mucho tiempo para lograr alejarse lo suficiente de ellos. Se detuvo hasta que comenzó a escuchar la voz de los que estaban en ese lugar. Se escondió entre los arboles para que no lo vieran. Si Alexis quería matarlo, entonces era probable que los demás quisieran lo mismo. Debía irse. Solo necesita ir por las chicas, pero, ¿Cómo? Lo más probable es que estuvieran encerradas en algún lugar. Además, todos esos hombres estaban armados, y él no. Ni siquiera tenía un arma.

Estaba en una situación que no le favorecía, aunque recordó a los cruzados. Quizás ellos podían ayudarlo. Pero tampoco podía ir con ellos para que lo ayudaran. No se puede negociar con los cruzados. Intercambiaría unas palabras y al final lo matarían. O puede que… los cruzados vinieran por su cuenta. Puede que hasta… no lo mataron para que los guiara hasta ese lugar.

Entonces solo debía esperar a que los cruzados llegaran e hicieran un caos. Era la única opción que tenía, si es que los cruzados atacarían ese lugar. De todos modos no tenía otra opción más que esa. Se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que no le vieran.

…

Ninguna de ellas creyó que llegarían a estar en una situación como esta. Mucho menos con personas. Luna pensó que si algún día estaban en algo como esto seria culpa de los cruzados. Lo único que le esperaba es una cogida. Luna y Carlota podrían tolerarlo, pero el problema eran las más pequeñas; Lucy, Syd y Ronnie Anne. Marcellus las tocó en sus zonas privadas antes de marcharse y decir que en la noche las llenaría con su amor para que le dieran hijos que ayudarían al nuevo mundo.

Era un estúpido creyente que pensaba que sería él que construiría un nuevo mundo. Estaban jodidas, pasarían aquí el resto de su vida siendo esclavas sexuales de ese hombre. Luna y Lucy pensaban que seria mejor ser asesinadas por los cruzados. Con personas como Marcellus no les gustaba la idea de pertenecer a su mundo.

Marcellus entró mientras las miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luna miró que en sus pantalones ya se le marcaba su erección. Ya era hora, no imaginó que fuera que tan rápido. Solo quedaba resignarse. Junto a él había dos sujetos, así que no podían pelear. Al menos esperaba que se la cogiera a ella. Al menos no seria tan malo con ella que con Ronnie Anne, Lucy, o Syd.

\- ¿Quién será la primera? -Preguntó, bajándose los pantalones. Movió su pene por los lados. -Es lo mismo. Todas son creadas por Dios. Él las creo para que ayudaran a crear un nuevo mundo. -Marcellus las vio a todas con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Syd notó que su atención se concentraba principalmente en ella. Sintió un hormigueo en su estomago al verlo acercarse a ella. -Parece que serás tú, pequeña. -Marcellus la tomó del cabello con fuerza.

La arrojó al suelo, él se agachó y comenzó a besarla. Introdujo su lengua, removiéndola por su boca. Syd tuvo una sensación de asco. La mano de Marcellus se acercó a su entrepierna. Comenzó acariciarla. Syd gimió y eso aumentó la excitación de Marcellus.

\- ¡Déjala hijo de puta! -Gritó Luna, acercándose para apartarlo. Pero los hombres le apuntaron.

-Si lo haces, -Dijo uno de ellos, apuntándole en su entrepierna. -te volaré la vagina. No seas una puta y espera tu turno. -Miró detrás de ella. Luna se dio cuenta que miraba a Lucy. - ¿O quieres que se la vuela a ella?

\- ¿Qué ocultas? -Syd intentó apartarlo de ella, pero Marcellus la golpeó en su estómago, lo que causo que se le fuera por un momento el aire. Marcellus subió su blusa y miró un sostén deportivo, el cual apartó solo para mirar un par de pequeños senos. -Son preciosos. -Dijo, mirando al cielo. -Gracias. -Se acercó a ellos para lamerlos. El asco regresó a Syd, quien, algo furiosa, golpeó a Marcellus con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que moviera un poco su cabeza y que su mano le doliera ya que nunca antes había golpeado a nadie. Marcellus la miró con algo de furia en sus ojos. -No me puede enojar contigo. -Dijo con suavidad, acariciando su cabello. -Darás a luz a mis hijos. -De nuevo la besó. Pasó su lengua por su boca. -Pero… -La golpeó en la cara, lo que dejó a Syd algo aturdida. -no puedo permitirte esto.

Abrió sus piernas y le quitó todo lo que llevaba puesto, dejándola totalmente descubierta de sus piernas. Acercó su rostro para comenzar a lamer su vagina. Syd, aun aturdida, intentó apartarlo. Ronnie Anne comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba la pared. No podía hacer nada para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Se sentía como una inútil.

\- ¡DÉJALA MALDITO PERVERTIDO _HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE_! -Gritó Ronnie Anne, arrojándose contra Marcellus, pero el otro hombre la golpeó con la escopeta. Ronnie Anne sintió un cosquilleó en su nariz.

\- ¡No vuelvas hablar de ese modo, puta! -Dijo el hombre, golpeándola nuevamente, esta vez en el estómago. - ¡Si lo vuelves hacer te mató! -Pateó su estomagó.

Marcellus no prestó atención, él tenía otras cosas más importantes. Al apartar su rostro miró de nuevo su vagina. Colocó sus dedos en ella.

-Una bendición de Dios. -Dijo, con una sonrisa, moviendo sus dedos en el clítoris de Syd, quien intentó quitárselos. -Creo que es demasiado pronto como para que me la chupes.

Lucy, Luna y Carlota ya no podían soportarlo. Querían matar a Marcellus. Ese hijo de perra solo repetía cosas de Dios. Ya estaban fastidiadas, pero, ¿Qué podían hacer? Querían matarlo. Aunque tampoco querían que las matara y dejar sola a Syd, Ronnie Anne y Lucy. Sobre todo en estos momentos. Lo más probable es que Bobby ya estuviera muerto. Las necesitaban. Esperaban no hacer una estupidez por la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Marcellus introdujo su pene en el interior de Syd. Dio un gritó de placer. Su interior era apretado, limpio, puro, inocente y ahora era suyo. Su vientre también debía ser puro. Estaba feliz por tener un vientre así. Syd, por otro lado, gritó. Le dolía mucho. Nunca se imaginó sentir tanto dolor. Soltó unas lagrimas mientras intentaba saber cómo es qué esto era placentero. Marcellus acercó su rostro al suyo, sonriéndole y le dio un beso en la boca, nuevamente recorrió su lengua por toda su boca.

\- ¡Se siente… TAN RICO! -Dijo Marcellus, alzando las piernas de Syd para acariciarlas. Syd sentía que la partirían en dos. Su interior le estaba quemando y le dolía. Le dolía mucho. ¿Por qué hacia esto? Ella no quería. Se sentía tan sucia. Sentía que eso le estaba quemando. Marcellus acercó su rostro para chupar los pequeños senos de Syd. - ¡Ya casi! -Levantó más sus piernas, esta vez dándole unas nalgadas y acariciando su culo. - ¡Me encanta tu culo! -Apretó un de sus senos. - ¡Ya casi…! ¡Solo…! -Aumentó el ritmo hasta que Syd sintió algo que comenzaba a llenar su interior, pudo sentir que era espeso y le quemaba, tanto que comenzó a arderle. Marcellus la besó nuevamente. -Para la próxima te daré un anal. Me encantó tu culito, amor. -Dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Se puso de pie y vio a las chicas, quienes lo miraban con asco y furia. -Ya se, pero no preocupen, las amo a todas.

Luna le iba a decir algo, pero comenzaron a escuchar disparos. El hombre que había golpeado a Ronnie Anne fue a revisar. Los disparos se escucharon demasiado cerca. Regresó la mirada a los demás.

-Están atacándonos los cruzados. -Dijo con un tono de miedo en su voz. Marcellus alzó una ceja y se acercó a la puerta.

-Puta madre. -Marcellus asomó la mirada y vio a los cruzados disparar, violar, matar a algunas personas. -Ayuden a los demás. -Ordenó. Aunque temblaron por el miedo asintieron. Morirían si no hacían algo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Además, podían escapar. -Yo me quedare a cuidarlas, mis amores. -Marcellus sacó un revolver.

-¡Oh mierda! Syd, ¿estás bien? –Ronnie Anne se acercó a ella. Su mirada estaba perdida, de su entre pierna caía algo de semen con un poco de Sangre. Ronnie Anne apretó sus nudillos. ¡Era un hijo de puta! Quería matarlo, pero, ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera tenían una jodida arma. –Ya estás bien, Syd. Estoy contigo. –La levantó del suelo, y ella solo se limitó a llorar mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

-Estamos contigo, Syd. No te pasara nada. –Carlota intentó sonar positiva.

Pero, por el contrario, Luna y Lucy miraban a Marcellus; Lucy estaba pensando en cómo atacarlo por sorpresa mientras que Luna y Carlota lo atacaban para intentar quitarle el arma. Aunque tampoco era garantía de que funcionara. Ese idiota parecía ser fuerte, más fuerte que Luna y Carlota. Quizás, tan solo quizás, si un cruzado, o dos, aparecían tendrían una oportunidad. Pero, ¿de cuánto eran las posibilidades? Además, si Marcellus se infectaba no tendrían salida.

Solo les quedaba esperar. Esperar a que algo bueno pudiera pasar. A que si había un Dios los ayudara a salir de esta situación.

-¡Joder! ¡Te quiero joder, pendejo! –Marcellus disparó; su ropa fue salpicada de sangre. Chasqueo la lengua y cerró la puerta. –Debemos irnos, mis amores. La situación está empeorando. –Se rió y acarició la cabeza de Lucy, quien solo hizo una mueca de asco. –Haremos un nuevo paraíso, el señor ya proveerá. –Sonrió. –Vamos, amores. Debemos irnos.

Les apuntó con el arma. Carlota, Luna y Lucy solo si miraron entre ellas con cierta resignación, mientras que Syd seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Llevare a Syd en mis hombros, Ronnie Anne. No te preocupes. Dijo Luna, agachándose. –No dejare a Syd, te lo prometo.

-Está bien. –Ronnie Anne suspiró.

-Yo sabía que ustedes eran las mejores. –Dijo Marcellus con una sonrisa enternecida. –Sus vientres serán los mejores. No como las putas de mi esposa e hija. –Pasó una mano por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas que salieron al recordarlas. –Vamos. Es hora de irnos, amores.

Marcellus movió su cabeza para que las chicas salieran, sin embargo, ellas se hicieron para atrás haciendo una cara de terror.

-¿Te vas a ir sin nosotras, amor? De verdad que no tienes huevos. –Marcellus sintió un escalofrió por su espalda. –Así es. Soy yo, marica. –Se quedó inmóvil al ver a su mujer e hija, ambas cubiertas de sangre y con la cruz en sus rostros; su esposa no tenía la mano derecha junto con un corte en cara; mientras que su hija llevaba a un bebé en sus brazos, el cual estaba muerto; su cráneo estaba aplastado y dejaba ver una parte de su cerebro. -¿No quieres ver a tu nieto e hijo?

-Mira, papi. Es igual a ti, por eso mate la rata. –Ambas rieron. Marcellus dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo. –Pero… -Aquella mujer se quitó el vestido quedando solo con su ropa interior. –Podemos hacer otro… -Se terminó por desnudar completamente. -¡Hazme otro bebé, papi!

-Yo… -Marcellus les apuntó con el arma, pero su mano temblaba. –Ustedes son… unas putas. No… no eran puras, solo eran unas putas. –Y disparó; la bala impactó en el estómago de su mujer.

-¡Cabrón hijo de puta! –Gritó la mujer que llevaba al bebe, y, junto con su madre, se lanzaron contra Marcellus.

Disparó varias veces, pero a pesar de que logró dispararles, amabas lograron someterlo, y le quitaron el arma.

-¡¿Qué no quieres un hija, marica?!

Todas miraron un momento la escena, era difícil no ver. Aunque era más importante irse en ese momento. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al menos Marcellus las estaba distrayendo; la que al parecer era su hija había logrado besarlo y arrancarle la lengua. Marcellus gritó mientras que esa ella la ponía en su vagina; su esposa también le arrancó una de sus orejas y comenzó a masticarla. Marcellus soltó alaridos de dolor. Sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos. Las volteó a ver y comenzó arrastrarse hacia ellas.

-Ayúdenme. –Dijo débilmente y apenas entendible. –Por… favor…

Luna tuvo ganas de pisarlo y matarlo ella misma, pero eso era trabajo de ese par de locas. Ambas volvieron acercarse, aunque la mayor ya parecía algo débil, aún tenía su sonrisa, pero se había puesto algo pálida. Ellas solo siguieron su camino en silencio, aunque… mierda. Era difícil. Tenían miedo de que algo arruinara su escape. La más pequeña mordió su cuello y arrancó lo que más pudo de su piel, y su madre comenzó a morder su cara. Se divertían, pero podía ser mejor…

-¿Y ustedes a donde van, perras? –Dijo la que parecía ser la hija de Marcellus. La chica se acercó a ellas, sosteniendo el revolver de Marcellus, les apuntó y se rió. –Todo por el nuevo mundo. –Rió de nuevo y le apuntó a Lucy, Ronnie Anne. –Las pequeñas son las que apartaron a mi papi de mí. Mi mami lo sabía, él se acostó primero conmigo, pero dejo de prestarme atención cuando me salió esto, –Se señaló la cara. –y luego… ustedes. –Apuntó a Ronnie Anne y Lucy.

Luna iba a lanzarse contra ella. No podía permitir que ambas murieran. Sin embargo, el sonido y la gran cantidad de sangre que comenzó a salir de su estómago le hizo detenerse, pero aquella mujer solo se rió e iba a continuar en su ataque, aunque el impactó de otra bala, esta vez en la cabeza, le hizo caer muerta.

-Llegue a tiempo. –La voz de Bobby sonaba con algo de humor.

-¡Bobby! –Carlota y Ronnie Anne lo abrazaron. –Me alegra que estés bien. –Dijo Ronnie Anne, casi al borde del llanto.

-Digo lo mismo que ella.

-Debemos irnos. –Bobby asomó la cabeza; ya casi no habían personas vivas y algunas otras ya estaban infectadas. –Quizás logremos perder a los que nos siguieron.

Nadie dijo nada. Salieron rápidamente, no sin antes recoger algunas mochilas con comida y armas. Era lo único que los podía mantener a salvo de los cruzados. Caminaron entre el fuego, la fila de cadáveres y de algunos cruzados violando a otras personas.

-¡VAGINAS PEQUEÑA! –Gritó un cruzado, con los pantalones abajo mostrando su pene.

Luna le disparó haciendo que sus sesos volaran. Por lo menos la gran mayoría estaban distraídos. Al menos así no tendrían problemas en escapar mientras Luna cargaba a Syd. A Bobby le resultó curioso del porque ella estaba siendo cargada por Luna, pero lo mejor era preguntar después de haber escapado.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos vieron aquella pequeña civilización, si es que se le podía llamar así, en llamas. Por lo menos los cruzados les ayudaron a escapar. Lo más probable es que hubieran terminado como las putas de ese pinche loco con obsesión por Dios. Aunque, por otro lado, si Bobby no hubiera llegado esa loca quizás las hubiera matado, o puede que pocas hubieran podido escapar.

Luna miró a Bobby. La verdad pensó que lo habían matado, pero fue una sorpresa, y un alivio, encontrarlo vivo.

-¿Puedes cuidar a Syd, Carlota? –Ella asintió y se agacho para cargarla en su espalda. –Gracias. Debo hablar con Bobby.

-No hay problema.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar? –Preguntó Luna, acercándose a Bobby. –Pensé que estarías muerto.

-Casi lo estuve. –Respondió con algo de humor. Luna no se tomó así, de hecho le molestó. –Aunque no lo creas y suene muy estúpido: me salvaron los cruzados. Me iban a matar, pero llegó el grupo de cruzados que nos ha estado siguiendo y logre escapar.

-¿Es el que está liderado por el pendejo con el pene de caballo?

-Sí, hubiera muerto de no ser por ellos. –Volteó a ver a Luna y le sonrió. –Debemos apurarnos, esos cruzados lograron organizarse para hacer un ataque a ese lugar. No son como los otros imbéciles, y eso los vuelve potencialmente mucho más peligrosos. –Luna suspiró.

-Solo hay que acelerar el paso. –Bobby asintió. Luego volteó a ver a Syd.

-¿Qué le paso a Syd? –Preguntó con dudas. Su mirada estaba perdida y su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza. Luna apretó los dientes con furia.

-El hijo de puta de Marcellus la violo. –Respondió con voz baja. No quería que Syd la escuchara, ya tenía suficiente con cargar lo que le paso el resto de su vida.

-Que _cabrón. _–Dijo Bobby con amargura.

Ya iba anochecer, así que pronto tendrían que detenerse para descansar. Con esto que les sucedió sabía que ahora tendrían que protegerse de personas. Personas que no estaban infectadas, pero eran iguales a los cruzados.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sobrevivientes.**

Ronnie Anne ya no podía soportar la mirada de Syd. Desde hace tres días no dejaba de tener una de profunda tristeza. Ni siquiera cuando su familia murió estuvo tan triste por mucho tiempo. Logró, o al menos eso parecía, olvidarse de lo que le pasó a su familia. Pero lo que le pasó no podía olvidarlo. Ese hijo de puta de Marcellus le había hecho algo horrible a Syd.

Su amiga ya no era sonreía. Cosa que en días anteriores, a pesar de no hacerlo muy seguido, lo hacía cuando ella le decía algo divertido. Intentaba seguir siendo ella misma, pero aquello se había terminado. A pesar estar viviendo lo más cercano a un apocalipsis zombi, nunca se imaginó que la mierda de Hollywood fuera real. No podía creer que ciertas personas aprovecharían el apocalipsis para hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Hacer lo que ellos creían.

Muchas veces la realidad, o al menos la realidad donde ahora estaban ellos, podría ser igual o peor, mucho peor que la ficción.

Ronnie Anne observó que Bobby se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Luna, acercándose a él.

-Hay un pequeño grupo de ciudades a unos cuantos kilómetros, -Respondió, sacando su teléfono para mostrarle a Luna. –no podemos cruzar por otro lado. Y si cambiamos el rumbo de igual forma tendríamos que cruzar por una ciudad en algún momento, pero si lo hacemos en este momento ya no lo haremos.

-Es algo peligroso, ¿no crees?

-Pero las ciudades que tendríamos que cruzar más adelante son mucho más grandes, estas son pequeñas. Además, si cruzamos las ciudades ahora no tendríamos que hacerlo de nuevo, serian tres ciudades pequeñas y después algunos pueblos. Y en el caso de esperar para ir a las ciudades más grandes volveríamos hacerlo con las que están a su alrededor. –Bobby se aclaró la garganta.

Luna pensó un momento que sería lo mejor.

-¿Qué opinas, Carlota?

Ella la miró un momento, en cualquier caso terminarían por cruzar una ciudad, pero si no lo hacen ahora tardarían más y el riesgo sería mucho mayor por los cruzados. Eso fue lo que dijeron en alguno de esos correos; en las ciudades grandes es donde más había.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo en este momento. –Respondió. –Las ciudades grandes son mucho más peligrosas porque aún hay cruzados.

-Pero, ¿Qué haremos si hay cruzados en las pequeñas? –Bobby lo pensó.

No sabían cuántos cruzados había por el mundo. Según por lo que le contó Luna en Royal Woods la gran mayoría murió asesinada, y muchos delos infectados murieron de enfermedades. A pesar de ser máquinas de matar aún eran "humanos". Humanos que podían morir de alguna enfermedad. Y como les encanta coger muchos de ellos morían a causa de enfermedades como el sida, el herpes, o ese tipo de enfermedades sexuales terminaran por matarlos, pero podrían ser salvados si se medicaban, aunque al no pensar morirían.

-Está bien. Entraremos, pero lo haremos en total silencio. –Dijo seriamente. -No podemos comunicarnos porque eso podría alertar a los cruzados y nos quedaremos ocultos el tiempo necesario hasta podamos caminar. –Todas asintieron.

…

Vaya mierda en la que se habían metido. Y decir aquello era solo algo ligero porque ni siquiera eso podía ser suficiente para describir en lo que estaban metidos. Ellos estaban ocultos detrás de unos autos mientras que enfrente de ellos, a unos metros, había grupo de más de cien cruzados. Todos estaban quietos. Todos. Lo único que podían hacer era lo mismo. El más mínimo ruido revelaría donde estaban y el final era una muerte de la peor manera.

Ya llevaban… ni siquiera sabían cuánto. Solo que era mucho tiempo, pero debían quedarse quietos. Bobby había pensado en disparar para que se mataran entre ellos, sin embargo, estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Si lo hacía estaba seguro de que se darían cuenta de su ubicación exacta. Debían esperar. Debían ser pacientes si querían vivir.

Vivir. Para Bobby era una estupidez esa palabra. La vida de ahora era una mierda. Era mejor estar muerto en lugar de vivir en un mundo de mierda. Aunque a pesar de que fuera lo mejor sabía que aún estaba Ronnie Anne. Él soportaba toda esta mierda por Lucy, Syd y su hermana. Eran jóvenes y tenían un futuro. Puede que en un mundo completamente en la mierda, pero al menos era algo.

Uno de los cruzados comenzó a caminar y golpeó a otros soltando carcajadas.

-Estúpidos. Estúpidos. No saben decir otra cosa que maldiciones.

Todos escucharon el sonido de un "_crack" _y luego el sonido de carne aplasta. Bobby se dio cuenta de la expresión de asco de Ronnie Anne. A pesar de todo seguía dándole asco la sangre, pero, ¿podía culparla? Los cruzados eran máquinas de matar que no tenían límites para la maldad. Eso lo confirmo al asomar la cabeza; varios cruzados lo despedazaron con sus propias manos. Hacían de todo. Y no podía negar siempre era sorprendente las cosas que llegaban hacer.

Pero si eso hacia un cruzado estúpido, ¿Qué cosas no podían hacer los cruzados inteligentes? Por suerte no los habían visto desde que escaparon de ese lugar extraño. Aunque eso habían pensado cuando salieron de la ciudad y de repente los vieron. Esperaba que esta vez perderles el rastro.

-¡Es divertido matar a idiotas como ustedes! –Gritó uno de los cruzados.

Los cruzados soltaron risas mientras comenzaban a caminar. Tanto tiempo para que al fin se fueran, pero debían esperar, avanzar escondidos y en completo silencio. No sabían si podían aparecer de nuevo. Los cruzados son inesperados. Cuando Bobby dejó de ver cruzados hizo una seña para que avanzaran lentamente. Aquella ciudad era muy pequeña y la mayoría de autos estaban a mitad de la calle o carreteras, a sus alrededores había una gran cantidad de cadáveres de niños o adultos, con o sin la cruz. Fue increíble cómo se propago tan rápido el virus.

Puede que se debiera a la cantidad de violencia que hubo en los primeros días. Y luego había una gran cantidad a los que les encantaba violar en lugar de matar, o muchos besaban a personas, incluso por la violencia. Algunos terminaban golpeados o con rasguños, y por lo poco que él pensó es que el virus tardaba más en propagarse con rasguños. Eso lo pensó porque su madre dijo que algunas personas que llegaban heridos de repente comenzaban atacar a otras.

¿Cómo pudieron ocultar algo así por mucho tiempo? Quizás si hubieran dicho del virus puede que más personas hubieran sobrevivido, quizás hasta controlar el virus, o al menos escapado hacia los lugares fríos. Pero tampoco era garantía de que eso funcionara. Personas como Marcellus hacían que ese tipo de lugares no fuera diferente que estar en un lugar lleno de cruzados.

Luna observó que tardarían al menos una hora en caminar hasta llegar a la salida de la ciudad. Aunque todavía era de día y la noche caería dentro de varias horas. Pero no sabían si es que algún cruzado podría aparecer de repente y tuvieran que volver a quedarse quietos hasta que decidieran irse. Tres horas fueron en total las que estuvieron sin hacer un ruido, escondidos detrás de los autos.

Y lo volverían hacer si es que los cruzados aparecerían. Se escondieron cuando al entrar escucharon los pasos, al esconderse aparecieron. Luna pensó por un momento que tendría que disparar, no directamente a los cruzados si no a Syd, Lucy, Carlota y Ronnie Anne. Bobby y ella lo habían hablado; si en algún momento estaban en una situación donde los cruzados estaban por todos lados no dudarían en matar a todas.

Quizás era mejor que tuvieran una muerte rápida en lugar de una con violaciones acompañado de una pérdida de tripas. Porque eso era lo que algo más les gustaba a los cruzados. Y en cuanto ellos, pensaban suicidarse, o al menos Bobby si lo haría, ella no. No se merecía una muerte tan bondadosa como lo era el suicidio. Puede que Lucy tampoco, pero ella era su hermana aun y tenía que cuidarla. Muchas veces, antes de encontrarse con Bobby y las demás, pensó en matarla.

Pero, ¿Quién era ella para decidir ese tipo de cosas? Lo que les hizo a Lori, Leni, Lisa y Lily no fue por gusto. Ni siquiera podían olvidarlo. El resto de su asquerosa existencia les acompañarían esas imágenes. Mataron a sus hermanas. Y quizás la peor parte se la llevo Lucy, quien asesinó a Lily. Hubo veces donde ella estaba despierta y se metía el arma en la boca. Nunca le dijo nada porque después de todo lo que pasó, ¿Quién era ella para evitarlo?

Con lo que le hizo a Lily estaba segura de que pensaba que se iría al infierno. Pero, ¿Qué no lo estaban ya? Un mundo este era equivalente al infierno. ¿Cuáles eran las diferencias? ¿Quizás que podían sobrevivir? De ahí nada. Todo el mundo era una mierda. Pero al menos Lucy parecía estar un poco más "feliz" al estar con Syd y Ronnie Anne. Al menos no sería tan malo ir a ese lugar en las montañas y sobrevivir.

-Abajo. –Dijo Bobby, casi en un susurro. Las chicas ni siquiera preguntaron. Si lo dijo era porque había cruzados. Y si no era así, bueno, no podían preguntar. Solo hacer caso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Luna, acercándose a él.

-Creo que escuche algo cerca. –Bobby asomó la cabeza para ver; no había nadie, pero los pinches cruzados podían aparecer de repente. –Quédense aquí. Yo iré a ver que no haya nada.

Luna asintió. Bobby caminó hacia la esquina de la calle. Alrededor de ellos aun había muchos autos que estaban unos encima de otros y algunos más otros se habían estrellado contra postes de luz o las paredes. Con toda la mierda que estaba peso de repente era muy probables que muchas personas se infectaran al conducir. Quizás por esa razón la mayoría de los autos estaban todos amontonados. Si intentaban salir de la ciudad en auto sería imposible. Tanto por el ruido como los autos que estaban amontonados. De todas formas saldrían caminando. Además, ¿Cuántos autos podría haber en buen estado? Tardarían buscando más uno que salir de la ciudad.

Bobby se detuvo y miró para todos lados. Hizo una seña con la mano para que avanzaran, lo cual hicieron. Al llegar donde estaba Bobby, él volvió adelantarse. Las chicas volvieron a esperar, pero esta vez se quedó quieto e inmediatamente se escondió detrás de un auto. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo al escuchar los pasos y las maldiciones.

-Vagina…

-Ya te escuche, idiota. –Luna alzó la mirada y observó; a unos metros de donde estaba Bobby había un grupo de diez cruzados, entre ellos dos niños y cuatro mujeres. –Usa la de la pendeja esa.

-Esta vagina no la usan mierdas pequeñas como la que tienes entre las piernas, pendejo. –Aquella mujer enterró el cuchillo en su estómago de manera que pudiera abrir su estómago. El cruzado intentó defenderse, pero el resto lo agarró y comenzaron a quitarle ropa. ¡Cójanse ese culito! Y si aún tienen ganas métanmela, pero primero métansela entre ustedes, malditos cabrones hijos de puta.

Syd escuchó a los cruzados. Le resultó gracioso que estando infectados aún se quisieran matar entre ellos. Pero así eran aquellas máquinas de matar. Solo pensaban en eso. Aunque las personas que no estaban infectadas tampoco se diferenciaban de los cruzados. Quizás solo era la cruz, todo lo demás era casi lo mismo, así que, ¿para qué iban a esforzarse por vivir en mundo así? Ella ya no podía hacerlo. Ella ya no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Al final, ¿Qué sentido tenia?

-Syd, ¿Qué carajo haces? –Preguntó Ronnie Anne, al ver que se puso de pie.

Fue un momento que se quedaron en blanco al ver como se puso de pie, incluso los cruzados parecieron no entender cuando la vieron. Se miraron entre ellos mientras seguían penetrando a los niños. Pero es por lo estúpidos que eran que no podían entender.

-Puedo oler tu vagina desde aquí.

-Váyanse… -Dijo Syd, caminando hacia los cruzados.

Los cruzados comenzaron a correr hacia Syd. El resto aun no pudo procesar lo que pasó. No era posible que lo hicieran, pero no podían dejarla sola; Luna se puso de pie y comenzó a disparar. Las balas impactaron contra los cruzados en el pecho o cabeza. Por suerte ellos podían morir con una bala en el estómago o desangrados. Bobby también lo hizo.

Acabaron con los cruzados rápidamente.

-Me lleva la _verga. _–Gritó Bobby en un tono molestó.

-Yo... –Syd suspiró. –iba a distraerlos para que escaparan… no quería…

-No importa. –La interrumpió Luna. –Vámonos de aquí. El sonido de seguro atraerá a muchos cruzados.

Todos asintieron. Syd hizo una mueca al ver lo que provocó. Lo que ella quería es que la mataran para distraerlos, pero sabía que eso sería imposible. Fue algo estúpido. No la dejarían morir. No cuando ella también la querían ayudar.

…

-¿Crees que nos alcancen? –Preguntó Luna, mirando la ciudad; ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera verla pequeña.

Seguían en el camino de la carretera, pero a un lado estaba el bosque. Eran donde iban a dormir. Si se quedaban a mitad de la carretera podían aparecer más cruzados.

-No lo sé. Me preocupan los _cabrones _que siguen al estúpido que tiene el pene de caballo. –Al parecer ese era el líder ya que uno de ellos le iba a disparar cuando mataron Alexis y él corrió. El tipo con el pene de caballo lo golpeó para que no lo hiciera. Pensó que lo hicieron para que los llevara al refugio. Eso fue algo bueno ya que pudieron escapar. –Debo decirte que esos son los que más me preocupan.

-Podrían matarnos lentamente y masturbarse al escuchar nuestros gritos. –Es lo que harían. Si eran inteligentes los matarían lentamente. –En ese lugar vi a un par matar de ciertas formas; sacando sus ojos y cortando ciertas partes para no matarlos inmediatamente.

-Yo también los vi. –Bobby hizo una mueca de asco, Luna lo notó. –Nos quedaremos aquí. –Exclamó, deteniéndose.

El lugar tenía alrededor árboles y donde ellos estaban solo había algunas hojas con pequeñas piedras. Aunque no las sentirían con la bolsa para dormir. O eso esperaban. Daba lo mismo en realidad, nunca podían descansar o relajarse, ya no, eso lo descubrieron en ese lugar. Siempre debían cuidarse de los cruzados.

-¿A dónde vas, Syd? –Preguntó Carlota, casi en voz alta.

Syd los miró un momento, lo demás la miraron atentamente esperando su respuesta. Esperaba que no se molestaran por lo que hizo. Estaba fastidiada de vivir y que la vieran con odio era lo que menos quería porque al final de todo la estaban protegiendo.

-Voy hacer pipí. –Respondió.

-Te acompaño. –Ronnie Anne se acercó a ella.

Syd no dijo nada. Ambas caminaron entre los árboles lo suficiente como para que no las vieran, ni tampoco lejos para dejar de ver a los demás.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Ronnie Anne, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a unos arbustos, Syd hizo lo mismo. Ella la vio y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya no me siento bien, Ronnie. –Respondió. –Me siento triste. Perdí a mi familia y perdí algo tan… -Syd se limpió las lágrimas mientras al orinar la invadía una extraña sensación en su entrepierna. –simplemente no me siento bien.

-Syd… -Se puso de pie. –sé que la situación de ahora es una mierda, –Syd hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Ronnie Anne. –pero eres mi única amiga. Sé que quizás yo aún tengo familia, aunque tú eres alguien especial para mí. Eres mi mejor amiga, y si… -Comenzó a sollozar. –si tú… no, Syd. No quiero que lo vuelvas hacer. No me quiero quedar sola. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Syd le limpió las lágrimas. Ahora se dio cuenta que había hecho una estupidez. Pensó que ya no le quedaba nada, pero era mentira. Quizás Ronnie Anne no era miembro de su familia. Aunque ella sentía que era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Perdóname, Ronnie. –Syd se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. –Olvide que aún tengo a alguien importante en mi vida.

-No te preocupes, Syd. Puedo entenderte. Te juro que te entiendo. –Ronnie Anne le dio un beso en la frente. –Pero no lo hagas de nuevo. –Syd asintió con una sonrisa. –Regresemos. No hay que quedarnos por mucho tiempo porque pueden…

Ambas se quedaron calladas cuando vieron a un grupo de cuatro personas; un niño; dos hombres; y una mujer. Se miraron fijamente. No sabían que hacer. ¿Qué les garantizaba que no fueran como el otro grupo de personas?

-¿Qué hacen dos niñas a mitad del bosque? –Preguntó uno de ellos, acercándose.

-¡BOBBY!

Aquellas personas voltearon y vieron dos mujeres y un hombre armados. No eran pequeñas armas. Tenían escopetas y revolvers, incluso la niña.

-¡¿Qué carajo quieren?! –Preguntó Bobby, con molestia.

-¡Syd! ¡Ronnie Anne! ¡¿Les hicieron algo?!

-Tranquila, amiga. No les hicimos nada. –La mujer negó con sus manos. Luna no dejó de apuntarle. Aquella mujer era rubia con algunas pecas en su rostro; el niño era de cabello castaño; uno de los hombres era castaño con una pequeña barba; y el otro era de cabello oscuro. –Solo pasamos por aquí y se nos hizo extraño ver a dos niñas en medio del bosque. Me llamo Rebeca. Él es mi hijo Kevin. Él es mi esposo Troy y David.

-Bueno, pues váyanse. –Dijo Bobby con un tono de molestia. –Vengan, chicas.

Ronnie Anne y Syd se acercaron a ellos, pero sin dejar de observarlos atentamente.

-Oigan ya les dijimos que no les haremos nada. –David miró a Bobby, quien seguía atentó a lo que hacían. Se rascó la barba sin poder entender su actitud. Pensó que al ser un mundo en la mierda total las personas serían más amigables.

-Bueno, pues adiós. –Bobby agarró a Ronnie Anne de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de regresó. Luna y él giraban la cabeza repetidas veces.

-¿No podemos ir con ustedes? –Preguntó Troy, dando un paso al frente. Luna volteó y le apuntó con la escopeta. –Ya les dijimos que no les haremos nada… -Alzó las manos. –solo pasamos por aquí y se nos hizo muy extraño ver a dos niñas en medio del bosque.

-Lo siento, nosotros viajamos solos. –Dijo Bobby fríamente. Carlota y Luna seguían atentas a sus movimientos.

-Oye amigo, creo que sería mejor que viajemos más. –David se acercó un poco, alzando las manos. –Pueden aparecer cruzados y creo no estaría mal que hubiera más manos disparando. –Le sonrió amablemente, pero Bobby hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No. Lo siento.

-¿No sería mala idea, Bobby? –Comentó Carlota. Luna y él la voltearon a ver algo molestos por el comentario.

Obviamente no sería tan mala idea si es que no hubieran descubierto que en este mundo había personas como Marcellus. Personas que no se diferenciaban en nada de los cruzados. Y ese tipo de personas de seguro estaban por todo el mundo. ¿Qué les podía garantizar que ellos no eran igual?

-No, Carlota. Tú sabes la razón. –Carlota hizo una mueca. Bobby tenía razón, pero esas personas no parecían malas por lo que no se le hizo tan mala idea.

-Amigo, nosotros solo queremos tener más personas con quienes viajar. –Dijo David un poco asustado. –Los cruzados dan miedo. Casi no dormimos por estar cuidándonos de ellos.

-¿Y crees que nosotros también? –Gruñó Bobby, soltando un suspiro con molestia. –No estén _chingando. –_Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente entre los árboles.

-Amigo, por favor. Si quieres podemos dormir alejados de ustedes, pero por favor, por favor no nos dejen viajar solos. –Escucharon que Troy comenzó a sollozar. –Tengo miedo por mi hijo.

-Deberíamos ayudarlos, Bobby. –Comentó Ronnie Anne, mirándolos con algo lastima.

-Lo sé, hermanita. Pero no podemos. –Bobby los miró, habían dado unos pasos hacia ellos. –No parecen malas personas, deberíamos dejar que vinieran con nosotros. –Ronnie Anne los miró. –Tienen un niño, yo creo que quieren lo mismo que nosotros.

Bobby miró a Luna, ella estaba pensando en que hacer. Odiaba tener que complacer a Ronnie Anne. No quería que lo viera como un monstruo por no ayudar a esos tipos.

-Voy hablarlo con Luna. –Ambos se alejaron un poco. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron lo suficiente para verlos, pero sin ser escuchados. – ¿Qué opinas, Luna? ¿Deberíamos dejar que vengan con nosotros?

-No lo sé. –Respondió, haciendo una mueca. –Puede que… -Los miró de reojo y regresó su atención a Bobby. –no parecen ser malas personas. Sé que tienes miedo por lo que pasó con Syd, pero esos tipos no parecen ser igual a las personas de ese lugar.

-No lo sé, Luna. –Suspiró, mirándolos de nuevo. –Pueden aparentarlo. Fue igual con esas personas.

-Pero esos idiotas repetían mucho a Dios. –Debía admitir que no creía que las personas que mencionaban tanto a Dios podían terminar por ser malas personas. –Y si dejamos que vengan con nosotros, pero con cierta distancia. –Sugirió. –Ellos pueden dormir en otra parte y hacerse responsable de sí mismos.

Bobby lo pensó unos segundos.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Ambos regresaron con ellos.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Rebeca, intentando sonar amigable.

-Pueden venir, pero no nos haremos responsables de lo que les pase. No los ayudaremos en caso de que lo necesiten. –Respondió finalmente.

-Está bien. –Dijo Troy, quitándose la mochila.

Bobby se fue con las demás para volver a dormir. Quizás podría descansar un poco ahora que estaban esos sujetos. Aunque él seguía sin tenerles confianza. Pero Luna le dijo que no parecían ser malas personas. Bueno, el tiempo lo diría. Bobby no dudaría en matarlos si pensaban hacerle algo a Ronnie Anne. O dejarlos solo en caso de que fueran alcanzados por los cruzados.

…

-¿Esta es la última ciudad que vamos a cruzar, Bobby? –Preguntó Luna, acercándose a él.

-No tendremos que cruzar otra, quizás pequeños pueblos también, pero va a nevar muy pronto así que quizás los cruzados mueran por el frio.

-Solo me preocupa que ya este oscureciendo. –Bobby asintió. -¿No crees que deberíamos quedarnos en algún edificio? –Bobby la volteó con sorpresa. –No sería tan mala idea, pero como quieras.

-Está bien. –Bobby se volteó para ver a los demás. – ¡Oigan! Nos quedaremos en un edificio, ya va anochecer y es peligroso viajar de noche.

-No hay ningún problema. –Dijo Troy, sonriendo.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante que parecía estar vacío y no tenía cadáveres o restos de partes humanas regadas por el suelo. Bobby pensó que estaba cerrado cuando los cruzados atacaron, se lo imaginó porque solo había algunas gotas de sangre. Quizás los trabajadores fueron atacados cuando recién abrieron el restaurante, pero no los mataron, puede que solo los violaran. Pero con eso era suficiente para que se infectaran. Quizás al estar infectados se cortaron, eso explicaban las gotas de sangre.

Bobby se dirigió junto con Luna hacia la parte de atrás para cerciorarse de que no hubiera algún cruzado ocultó y que hubiese una puerta de emergencia en caso de que llegaran los cruzados. No parecía haber nada extraño y la puerta de atrás parecía estar vacía. Pero ellos vigilarían de todos modos. No podían ponerse cómodos con un montón de máquinas asesinas por todo el lugar.

Ambos subieron a la azotea donde vieron el atardecer. A pesar de que solo el atardecer les fue bastante relajante. Y ahora que no había ruido de carros o personas hablando les dio una sensación de calma. Pero eso se vio interrumpido en el momento que escucharon gritos no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! –Bobby se agitó. Era obvio de quien se trataba, con ese chillido no podía ser nadie más.

-¡Carajo! –Luna tomó los binoculares y buscó a ver de donde provenían los chillidos. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, estaban a varias cuadras de donde ellos estaban. –Son los mismos idiotas que siguen al estúpido con el pene de caballo.

-Debemos irnos. –Comentó Bobby, poniéndose de pie.

-No creo que sea necesario. –Bobby la miró con dudas, ¿Por qué no sería necesario si estaban cerca? –Ya te dije que están a varias cuadras de nosotros. Si salimos en este momento se podrían dar cuenta y no matarían. –Miró nuevamente. –Por lo que veo esos idiotas están bien armados, si se dan cuenta podrían matarnos. –Bobby se acarició entre la nariz y suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien, pero tendremos que estar más atentos.

Bobby tomo otros binoculares para ver a los cruzados; nada especial, simplemente los cruzados siendo cruzados. Siempre era aterrador verlos, pero ahora era mucho peor; tenían a un grupo de cinco niños bien sujetos a un palo.

_-Demonios torturando demonios. –_Pensó Luna. Volvió a mirarlos y ellos comenzaron a golpear a todos los niños con mucha violencia, comenzando desde los pies hasta llegar a su cintura donde se detuvieron. ¿Se cansaron? Eso era algo poco probable, que aún tuvieran fatiga no los detenían si se trataba de matar; ellos seguían y seguían.

El que tenía el pene de caballo agarró con fuerza a un niño, pareció decir algo y los demás lo obedecieron; abrieron la boca del niño, el cruzado agarró unas pinzas con las que comenzó arrancar sus dientes. Las miradas eran lo peor de todo; los niños y el resto lo disfrutaban, incluso parecían estar felices por lo que dijo. El cruzado al terminar de arrancarle todos los dientes de su boca se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a cagarse dentro de su boca.

Luna apartó la mirada. Nunca se acostumbraría a ver sus espectáculos. Siempre tenían una tortura nueva para divertirse. Los cruzados siempre tenían maneras de sorprenderlos. Bobby siguió observando; aquel niño se tragó toda la mierda. Los cruzados lo soltaron y aquel niño pareció toser un poco. De seguro se estaba ahogando con toda la mierda, o quizás su cuerpo no se podía tragar tanta mierda.

El niño se lo tragó, pero comenzó a mover la boca de manera extraña. Los cruzados lo levantaron arriba de los niños quienes lo observaban. Uno de los cruzados mayores pareció decir algo y lo pusieron enfrente de la boca de un niño, el cual abrió la boca. Unos segundos después comenzó a vomitar dentro de su boca; lo que salió de su boca parecía ser mierda babosa. Bobby apartó la mirada al ver que aquel niño comenzó a comerse la mierda vomitada con alegría e incluso pareció pedirle más. Era asqueroso.

-No tienen límites esos _cabrones. _–Dijo, con algo de asco.

-No los tienen. –Ese comentario era algo sarcástico, pero era verdad; los cruzados no parecían tener límites para la maldad.

Ambos se quedarían ahí toda la noche para vigilar y hasta que esos malditos abandonaran la ciudad. Aun no podían creer que los estuvieran siguiendo. ¿Cuántos cruzados de ese tipo no habría caminando por el mundo? Al menos esperaban perderlos en algún momento del camino. Luna se metió en la bolsa para dormir. Estaba cansada, y Bobby también, pero él se quedaría a cuidar que aquellos cabrones no se acercaran. Si necesitaba descansar la despertaría.

…

-¿Esta es la última ciudad que cruzaremos, Bobby? –Preguntó Carlota, detrás de él.

Troy, Rebeca, David y Kevin estaban a unos metros de ellos, y cuidaban de que no aparecieran más cruzados. A Bobby no le agradaba Troy. Era un completo estúpido, pero, ¿podía culparlo? Aunque le resultó muy idiota lo que dijo antes de que se fueran del restaurante; conocía la solución perfecta para protegerse de los cruzados. Eso le pareció interesante, al menos hasta que le dijo que la gran solución era sal.

Luna y él casi se ríen de eso. ¿Sal? ¿En serio? Pero en este mundo ese tipo de estupideces resultaban algo cotidiano, quizás era por la desesperación del momento. Aunque no podía entender cómo es que la sal los ayudaría. De seguro lo pensó por las cruces en su cara. Había escuchado a su abuela que la sal asusta a los demonios o a las personas que son controlados por alguna especie demonios y con hacer un círculo de sal estarían salvados. Quizás su abuela diría lo mismo. Ella era muy creyente de ese tipo de cosas.

-Sí, esta es la última. –Respondió.

-Me sorprende que no haya cruzados. –Comentó Luna, observando por todos lados.

-Es extraño, pero quizás murieron de enfermedades o matándose entre ellos. –Bobby suspiró.

Era probable que al ser una ciudad pequeña todos murieron de algo así. Había visto algunas calles llenas totalmente de cadáveres. No las cruzaron porque se podían infectar.

-Creo que algo se movió en la azotea. –Dijo Luna, señalando la azotea.

Bobby miró con atención la parte de las azoteas, y efectivamente algo parecía moverse.

-Me adelantare. Puede que haya cruzados cerca.

Caminó hacia donde vio la sombra, quizás si era un cruzado. Puede que quizás estuvieran escondidos en alguna parte. Esperaba que no hubiera muchos, o que fuera una trampa de los inteligentes. Aunque Bobby los vio irse al terminar de matar aquellos niños cruzados.

Escuchó un gritó de la parte de una de las azoteas. Al mirar arriba Bobby vio a lo que parecía ser una mujer, pero no lo pensó dos veces y disparó haciendo que la bala impactara contra su pecho y cayera. Bobby estaba seguro que el sonido atraería a muchos cruzados. Aunque volvió a escuchar los gritos. Debía callarla para no llamar la atención. Bobby se acercó al cuerpo caído, pero se quedó en blanco al ver que se trataba de una mujer no infectada.

-Me lleva _chingada. _–Se golpeó el rostro. –Lo siento mucho. –Bobby se puso en cuclillas y presionó la herida de bala que le hizo.

-No… por favor…

-No hables, podrías hacer que la hemorragia aumente. –Bobby volteó y vio a los demás. -¡Ayúdenme! –Al estar lo suficientemente cerca observaron lo que paso. –Pensé que era un cruzado. _¡Puta madre!_

Luna y Carlota sacaron algo de alcohol, vendas y agujas, pero la herida de la bala era muy grande. Estaban seguras que moriría en cuestión de minutos.

-Yo… por favor… no los lastimen. –Aquella chica intentó hablar. Todos intercambiaron una mirada, ¿a qué se refería con que no los lastimaran? –Mis… niños… hice todo lo que pude, pero favor… no los lastimen.

-¿Niños? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Luna, intentando detener el sangrado, pero era imposible. –Solo intenta respirar.

-Solo cuiden a mis niños. –Señaló la puerta de un pequeño edificio. –Solo…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando murió. Bobby se sintió como una mierda. Aquella chica no parecía ser mala y parecía que tenía niños.

No podía ser verdad.

Se alejó para dirigirse al edifico de donde cayó. La puerta estaba abierta y al abrirla completamente vio a un grupo de cinco niños y tres niñas. Bobby se sintió más mierda. Asesinó a una persona que cuido de niños. En medio de un apocalipsis ella se hizo encargó de esos niños. Y él la asesinó.

-Disculpe, ¿en dónde está Alice?-Preguntó uno de las niñas.

No pudo responder. Solo lo miró e intentó sonreír. Al menos no quería decirles que cometió un error y asesinó a esa chica, pero no podía culparse. Si dudaba al pensar que no era un cruzado pondría en riesgo a todos. El nuevo mundo era una mierda total. Era como un lago de mierda en el que intentas no caer, lo cual es casi imposible, de alguna manera siempre caes y terminas lleno de mierda.

…

-¿Qué haremos con los niños? –Preguntó Bobby.

Luna lo pensó un momento. La verdad no quería aceptarlo, pero Bobby tenía razón en que los atrasarían y eso podría causar que aquellos cruzados los alcanzaran, dándoles una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Eran solo niños de entre cinco y cuatro años para recibir una muerte de esa manera. Por esa razón Lisa les pidió que les quitaran la vida a sus hermanas por esa razón.

-Quizás deberíamos asesinarlos. –Respondió en un tono de amargura. –No podemos llevarlos con nosotros. Nos atrasarían y si esos cruzados nos alcanzan los mataran. Es lo mejor.

Ambos se miraron. Ya estaba amaneciendo y aquellos niños no tardarían en despertar, pero de todos modos lo harían. En cuanto escucharan el sonido de las balas despertarían. Bobby se sentía como una mierda, primero aquella chica y ahora niños. Niños que tenían sueños, quizás la esperanza de que vivirían.

-Hagámoslo rápido.

Luna y Bobby sacaron el revolver de su cintura. Al menos no sería tan ruidoso como el sonido de la escopeta.

-Dispara a la cabeza. Odiaría que uno se despertara por el dolor y no me gustaría verlo a los ojos para matarlo. –Luna ya tenía suficiente con la mirada que Lisa, siempre tenía sueños de como ella la miraba a los ojos, pero lo más probables es que Lucy estaba sufriendo mucho más por asesinar a Lily. Quizás hasta el fin de su asquerosa existencia.

Dieron un suspiro antes de disparar; las balas impactaron en las cabezas de los niños de manera rápida. Sin embargo, los dos últimos niños despertaron y al verlos quedaron mudos. Bobby se giró. No podía hacerlo. No podía matar a esos niños. Comenzó a vomitar mientras comenzaba a llorar. Aquellos niños tardaron unos segundos en asimilarlo, pero al ver la sangre en sus amigos y las armas comenzaron a gritar.

Luna soltó un gruñido. Era una mierda de persona, y finalmente les disparó. Quizás era una mierda de persona, pero hubiera sido más mierda si los dejaba vivos. Si los cruzados los atrapaban los violarían hasta la muerte. De cualquier manera era una mierda.

Entonces disparó para asesinarlo. El último al que le disparó se orino. Puede que fuese el miedo de que pronto estaría muerto. Luna ahora tendría pesadillas. De seguro seria uno donde ella entraría como un cruzado a una guardería y mataría a los niños mientras se reía al ver sus cabezas destrozadas.

…

Aun podían ver las ciudades, pero ya se veían muy pequeñas. Luna y Bobby estaban callados. Todos sabían lo que habían hecho, aunque puede que quizás no fuese tan malo que los mataran. Lo peor sería que esos niños vivieran con el miedo de que en algún momento los cruzados los matarían, violarían o se los comieran vivos. Lucy, Syd y Ronnie Anne tuvieron que aceptarlo. Pero Syd sabía que no solo eran los cruzados, también eran las personas. Nadie imaginó que realmente pudieran existir personas de ese tipo. Pensaron que con los pocos sobrevivientes serian como los que Luna y Lucy les contaron. Pensó que no querían parecerse a los cruzados.

Que estupidez.

Algo que les preocupaba, o al menos para Ronnie Anne y Syd, eran Luna y Bobby, ambos asesinaron a niños, algo que quizás hubieran dudado ellas. Puede que si lo hubieran hablado con los demás hubieran terminado por llevarlos con ellos. Aunque eso significara más bocas que alimentar, que se atrasarían en algún momento y tener que estar más atentos de los cruzados. Pero… no les preguntaron. Solo actuaron por su cuenta. Pensaron cual sería la mejor opción y ellos mismos se encargaron.

Los demás solo los miraron con un poco de miedo. Sabían que ellos no estaban jugando con lo que decían y no pondrían en riesgo a su familia por ellos, ni siquiera a por llevar a un niño. Quizás por esa razón Lucy, Ronnie Anne y Syd casi no conversaban con Kevin, puede que no querían hacer un amigo y, si había una situación grave, ellas le rogarían a Luna y Bobby para que los salvaran. Como no eran amigos y si eso pasaba ellos seguirían su camino y les importarían una mierda lo que les pasara, pero eso lo habían dejado claro desde que decidieron acompañarlos.

-Ya está haciendo algo de frio. –Comentó Carlota.

-Ya no falta mucho para que comience el invierno. –Dijo Luna, mirándola por un momento. –Yo creo que eso terminara por matarlos.

-Puede ser, la mayoría de ellos al no cuidarse terminaran muertos.

Carlota observó que Bobby seguía algo pálido y asustado por lo que hizo. Quizás la imagen de los niños nunca se iría de su mente. Le sorprendió que nadie les reclamara por lo que hicieron, ni siquiera cuando escucharon los llantos de los niños. Pero lo peor de todo era que Luna estaba normal. No parecía estar arrepentida en lo más mínimo. Incluso Bobby salió asustado y Luna seguía con la misma mirada de indiferencia.

-¡LOS CULITOS ESTÁN CERCA! –Escucharon un gritó cerca de ellos.

Luna sacó los binoculares y observó que los cruzados estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

-Puta madre. –Dijo Luna, casi gritando, acercándose a Lucy y comenzando a correr. –Los hijos de perra están demasiado cerca.

Al escuchar eso cada uno comenzó apurar el paso. Dios, no querían morir, no en manos de los cruzados. No querían tener que sufrir una muerte lenta. Pero esas máquinas de matar comenzaron a correr hacia ellos.

No lo dudaron. Si se quedaban morirían. Comenzaron a correr rápidamente, pero desgraciadamente no podían tener una distancia lo suficientemente lejana para perder a los cruzados, ellos seguían corriendo. Los perderían si alguno de ellos se caía y los distraía con su muerte.

No lo harían. Eso los convertiría en iguales que ellos. Aunque eso se arregló en el momento que Rebeca, quien cargaba a su hijo, soltó un grito desgarrador. Todos se detuvieron en seco y la miraron; su pierna estaba atorada en una trampa de osos. Troy se acercó para ayudarla, pero no pudo hacer nada, la trampa estaba bien atorada.

¿Fueron los cruzados o algún cazador? Sea lo que sea había jodido a esa chica.

-¡Mierda! ¡Ayúdenme! –Gritó Troy, volviendo a intentar quitar la trampa.

-No podemos hacerlo. –Dijo Luna con frialdad. –Si te ayudamos los cruzados nos van alcanzar y todos moriremos.

-No puedes hablar enserio, por favor.

-Nosotros les dijimos que no los ayudaríamos. Mátala y toma a tu hija, pero si la ayudamos nos van alcanzar y moriremos todos.

Troy comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Son una mierda de personas!

-Nosotros te dijimos que no queríamos caminar junto a ustedes. –Repitió nuevamente.

Todos lo miraron por un momento. Ronnie Anne y Syd quisieron decir algo, pero no podían. A pesar de que Luna se escuchaba cruel, tenía razón; no podían ayudarla.

-¡Váyanse a la mierda! –Dijo finalmente.

Bobby junto con el resto siguió caminando. David lo miró por un momento. Ellos tenían razón; no había nada que hacer. Pero al final era la decisión de Troy. Y David los siguió.

-Que se jodan.

Rebeca miró a Troy, luego a su hijo, quien ya había comenzado a llorar. Le dio un beso y lo apartó de sus brazos.

-Amor… -Lo llamó suavemente. No quería morir, pero no había otra opción. –hazlo; mátame. No hay otra opción. Si no lo haces moriremos todos.

-¡YA ENCONTRE UNOS CULITOS!

El gritó de aquel cruzado ya se escuchaba más cerca de ellos.

-No…

-Tranquilo. Está bien. –Le sonrió.

Los dientes le castañearon a Troy.

-No lo hare. –Dijo con seguridad. –Yo… tengo un plan.

Rebeca hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como Troy sacaba de su mochila una bolsa de sal. Cuando lo escuchó no supo si verlo como una broma o preocuparse porque era enserio.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! –Preguntó llena de desesperación. – ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE TE VAYAS!

Él no le hizo caso y comenzó hacer un círculo de sal. ¿Acaso era una puta broma? Siempre pensó que eso de la sal era algo para hacer reír, incluso Luna y Bobby parecieron tomarlo con humor, pero al parecer siempre fue enserio. Puede que por esa razón dejo de reír y lo miró como si fuera un estúpido.

-Termine. –El círculo de sal era grande.

-Por favor, vete de aquí. –Dijo Rebeca, desesperada. Su hijo había comenzado a llorar y ella también mientras lo apretaba fuertemente. –No me mates, pero vete de aquí. Yo los distraeré, pero por el amor a Dios… ¡LÁRGATE!

-Te juro que esto nos salvara.

-¡Por favor! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Llévate a Kevin! –Troy la ignoró. -¡Vete Kevin! ¡No mires y vete de aquí!

-¡No hagas eso, hijo! Quédate aquí. Sé que esto nos salvara.

Kevin asintió. Rebeca volvió a suplicarle a su marido, pero Troy no respondió a las suplicas de su esposa. Él estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada. Debía confiar en la sal. Los demonios no pueden pasar por los círculos de sal. Debían tener confianza. Ellos al ver el círculo lo maldecirían y después seguirían su camino hacia los demás. Se salvarían. Se darían un abrazo. Y Rebeca aceptaría que él siempre tuvo razón.

Los cruzados finalmente llegaron. Rebeca sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el pecho al verlos. Le daban miedo. ¿Por qué no le quito el arma? Si le hubiera quitado el arma a Troy para dispararles a su hijo, luego a él y finalmente a sí misma. Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

-¡Ven esto! ¡Es sal! ¡No podrán pasar el círculo de sal, malditos hijos de puta! –Los cruzados parecieron soltar un gruñido y lo miraron con molestia. -¡Lo sabía! –Gritó, sonriendo. -¡Tenía razón!

El sujeto que tenía el pene de caballo se paró enfrente de él. Lo miró con mucha ira mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

-Encontraste nuestra debilidad, perro pendejo. –Troy sonrió. Rebeca se quedó mirando y procesando lo que veía. No podía ser real. ¿En serio Troy tuvo razón todo este tiempo? –No tendremos culitos que cogernos.

Los cruzados lo volvieron a ver con rabia y Troy rio de felicidad nuevamente.

-Te dije que tenía razón. Esto es gracias a la sal. –Miró al cruzado nuevamente para enseñarle el dedo de en medio. Gano. El protegió a su familia.

-¡Pendejo de mierda!

Troy sintió como lo golpeaba con el pene de caballo con mucha fuerza, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo. El resto de los cruzados se rieron. Fueron en dirección a Rebeca, quien empujó a Kevin para que corriera, pero al dar unos pasos un cuchillo se clavó en su pierna, haciendo que cayera. Cuatro cruzados chillaron y corrieron hacia él.

Kevin comenzó a llorar y lo único que Rebeca vio fue como tres cruzados cargaron a su hijo mientras el que estaba libre le hizo un enorme corte en el estómago para que sus intestinos cayeran al suelo. Rebeca intentó arrastrase, pero sintió como algo le bajó los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

-¡No…!

Y comenzó a violarla fuertemente. No podía hacer nada. Solo limitarse a sentir como la violaban y ver como comenzaron a destruir el resto del cuerpo de su hijo mientras lloraba hasta que murió. Pero uno de ellos agarró sus piernas y comenzó a cogérselo. A Troy le hicieron lo mismo; lo violaron mientras comenzaba a llorar. La sal no funcionó. No podía entender porque.

-¡Esto es tú pinche culpa! –Gritó Rebeca, llorando. -¡Te dije que te lo llevaras!

-Yo… -El cruzado lo puso bocarriba sin dejar de violarlo. Uno de ellos se acercó con un cuchillo. –lo siento mucho…

Comenzó hacerle cortes en los testículos. Troy solo se limitó a llorar. Rebeca siguió llorando. ¿Por qué Troy no se largó con Kevin? Lo peor es que pensó por un momento que tuvo razón. Sintió dos cuchillos cortándole a un lado de su estómago, subieron hasta que fue lo suficientemente grande y metieron sus manos. Rebeca comenzó a toser un poco de sangre mientras comenzaba a sentirse débil.

-Fuiste un pendejo, Troy… -Dijo antes de morir.

Troy solo pudo llorar. El que tenía el pene de caballo sacó un cuchillo y lo enterró en una de sus orejas. Otro de ellos le arrancó la nariz de un corte y metió sus dedos en ese agujero. Troy se sintió como un idiota. Pensó que la sal los ayudaría. Se supone que esto era una maldición, por eso tenían la cruz. Y la solución era la sal. O eso pensó.

…

A lo lejos Luna veía como los cruzados se divertían con aquella familia. Sonaba como una mierda, pero eso les dio algo de tiempo para adelantarse. Nuevamente estaban lejos de ellos. Aunque tendrían que caminar durante la noche y descansar poco para despistarlos uno poco. Aun no podía creer que si hizo eso de la sal. En un momento pensó que quizás si mataría a su esposa y se iría con su hijo. Pero no fue así. No podía entender que fue lo que lo impulsó a no hacerlo, ¿la desesperación? ¿La falta de testículos para matar a su esposa? ¿O su pendeja obsesión con la puta sal?

-Era un _pendejo. _–Dijo Bobby, dejando de mirar.

-Idiota.

Luna se rio secamente sin aun poder creer que si intentó lo de la sal. Bobby, incluso Carlota y David les dieron ganas de reírse cuando vieron lo que Troy hizo. Pero no lo hicieron. Lo soportaron. Lo peor es que la vieron de forma extraña cuando ella lo hizo.

Suspiró y miró hacia enfrente; aún tenían un camino largo que recorrer. Pero al menos podían estar un poco más tranquilos de que habían perdido a los cruzados.


	10. Chapter 10

**NA: Al fin la termine. Puede que no sea lo que esperan. Puede que no sea el mejor final, pero lo que al menos espero de corazón es que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Quizás hubo partes en las que me pase de la raya. Aunque lo que yo espero es que les entretuviera la historia. Si el final no les gusto, o fue algo forzado, por favor perdónenme. La verdad solo quise escribir y darle un final en lugar de seguir con la carnicería que es "Crossed"**

**Ya por ultimo: el capítulo está dedicado al gran ****J0nas Nagera****, quien fue al que se le ocurrió la historia y me ayudó a realizar los primeros capítulos de este fic. Amigo, un abrazo y un gran aplauso. Eres grande, fue por ti porque hice este fic, sin ti no hubiera sido lo que es, quizás ni siquiera me hubiera animado escribirlo. Es por eso que el aplauso es para ti. Muchas gracias.**

**Ahora voy a responder:**

**Andres888: Gracias. Me inspire en uno de los comics originales. Espero que este final te guste, o al menos te entretuviera. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Regamers10: Syd, pues si, fue un alivio que Ronnie Anne estuviera ahí para decirle que no hiciera. Al menos le ayudó. Ahora con lo de los cruzados inteligentes, estos que lo siguen si pueden jugar, recuerda que se divierten con torturar o algo que tenga que ver. Esta vez usaron su sentido del humor para matarlos.**

**Espero que te guste este final, y amigo un gran abrazó. Tú apoyaste el fic desde sus inicios, me motivaste a escribir. Eres el mejor, hermano. Saludos.**

**J0nas Nagera: Uf, ¿Qué te digo? Ya lo dije arriba, pero nunca me cansare de decirlo; amigo, eres el mejor y gracias. **

**Así funciona Crossed, en los comics originales hay muchos que tienen que vivir viajando y viendo como los cruzados los persiguen. Esto es un apocalipsis mucho peor que uno zombi, pero por lo menos no mata a la naturaleza.**

**Fíjate que en el comic los mataron porque no se los querían comer. Creo que habían dicho que si se los llevaban terminarían por tener hambre, en mi caso si quise matarlos porque serian un estorbo. Soy cruel, je.**

**Espero te guste el final, o al menos te entretuviera. Ya sabes que tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.**

**Hiswordl39: Gracias. Supongo que así funciona el mundo en un estado de caos. Al menos Syd podrá estar con Ronnie Anne y quizás haya algo más, jaja. Pero nunca sabes. Con lo de la sal, fue una broma, esos cruzados son listos y saben cómo jugar.**

**Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos.**

**Ahora un agradecimiento a Banghg quien también me motivo a escribirlo con sus comentarios. Amigo, espero que disfrutaras la historia que lo hice para superar tu saga de la purga, lo cual no conseguí, pero al menos me divertí escribiéndola (tengo problemas), y aunque no te supere me alegra que al menos te supere en lo gore. Al buen Relm Whitman, muchas gracias. Espero que disfrutaras de este final. Al parecer es tu favorito y no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Wokeland, muchas gracias por los comentarios y espero que te haya gustado el final. Rathable, igual gracias por ese comentario. Blaze namikase espero que te gustara el final.**

**Muchas al resto que leyeron, no comentaron, pero estuvieron como lectores y me alegró que me hayan acompañado hasta el final. En serio, me hace muy feliz que me lean. Solo como Spam; si les gusto esto les recomiendo "Héroes y monstruos", una adaptación al comic The Boys del mismo creador de Crossed, para que se den una idea de que es.**

**Bueno amigos, con esto espero terminar más, no se preocupen, quizás haya una posibilidad de que deje de escribir, pero que eso no dejare ninguna sin final. Les deseo una buena lectura y hasta la próxima.**

…

**Cruzados o humanos.**

Era más difícil seguir caminando con la nieve cayendo. Desde hace un par de días comenzó a nevar. Al principio les pareció agradable, pero como la temperatura disminuyó fue peor para ellos caminar por más tiempo. Aún no había tormentas, pronto lo habría, aunque si ahora era suficiente para que se detuvieran a descansar, en cuanto hubiera tormentas tendrían que descansar mucho más tiempo por el cansancio.

Aun no sabían cuánto tardarían en llegar a ese lugar en las montañas. Bueno, eso era lo de menos. Lo que realmente era preocupante son los cruzados. No los habían visto todavía. Desde que se escaparon del "paraíso" de Marcellus los perdieron y días después los volvieron a encontrar. Aunque fue bueno que se llevaran a Troy. Era bastante estúpido y si hizo aquello de la sal, quizás en un momento hubiera hecho una estupidez.

Luna aun encontraba gracioso que se intentara defender de los cruzados con sal. Y justo en ese momento tuvo que mover su boca para no reír. No podía negar que la situación fue graciosa, incluso pensó; ¿Qué le hubiera hecho ella si fuera un cruzado?

Miró hacia enfrente y la imagen paso por su cabeza; ella estaba con sus hermanos: Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily y ella. Miraron al frente al grupo de sobrevivientes hacer un circulo de sal.

_-El estúpido encontró nuestra debilidad; sal. _–Dijo Luna. Sus hermanas hicieron muecas mientras rodeaban el círculo de sal. _–Chicos, estamos jodidos. No podemos pasar por el círculo de sal._

_-¡Lo sabía!_

Cuando Troy pareció estar contento de que no pasarían el círculo de sal. Luna se lanzó contra él, el resto de sus hermanos entraron en el círculo de sal y rodearon a la madre con su hijo. Lincoln se bajó los pantalones para masturbarse. Pasó la lengua por sus labios al ver el lindo culito de ese niño. No estaba tan rico como el de Lola o Lana, pero no era tan malo usar algo diferente a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Rebeca, a pesar de intentar apartarlas, Leni y Lori la sostuvieron fuertemente.

_-¿Qué escondes ahí? _–Leni comenzó a quitarle los pantalones para que quedara solamente en ropa interior. Leni acarició sus piernas mientras que Lori le rompía el resto de su ropa, mientras que Lincoln ya le había bajado los pantalones al niño y se estaba cogiéndose ese pequeño culito apretado. _–Tu vagina apesta mucho._ –Comentó, cuando se acercó a su entrepierna, percibiendo un olor fuerte a pescado.

_-Que culito tan apretado._ –Dijo Lincoln, aumentando el ritmo. El niño pareció estar perdido por lo que le estaban haciendo.

El niño, de un momento a otro, intentó apartarse cuando vio que Lucy se acercaba con un picahielos. Pero Lincoln lo sujetó fuertemente de los brazos y Lucy se lo enterró en su espalda repetidas veces haciendo pequeños agujeros en su espalda. El niño dio unos fuertes gritos mientras los hilos de sangre comenzaban a caer de ella.

_-¡La sal! ¡Protéjanlos con la puta sal!_ –Gritó Luan, arrojando sal a donde enterró el picahielos.

El niño gritó con más fuerza por el ardor y el dolor. Luan y Lynn se acercaron a él, y, con una sonrisa, le jalaron la piel de su rostro con mucha fuerza haciendo que su piel se desprendiera poco a poco, mostrando parte de la piel de abajo llena de sangre. Recordaron que al principio fue complicado hacer eso, a pesar de que Lynn era fuerte, pero entre más practicaban comenzaron a mejorarlo. Solo se debía a la fuerza y como enterraban las uñas en la piel de algún maricón.

La piel de la cara fue totalmente desprendida. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue gritar, al mismo tiempo sintió como su interior era llenado de un líquido espeso y caliente.

_-Eres tan estrecho, casi como Lola y Lana._ –El niño no pareció reaccionar. Eso lo notó Leni, le arrojó sal a la cara. ¿Cuándo se volvió lista? Sin duda papá y mamá estarían felices de que ya era más lista, pero lástima que se los comieron. Ahora entendían porque muchos decían que el hambre te volvió loco. –_Y ahora…_

Lincoln se puso de pie y le sacó los ojos con sus dedos con mucha facilidad. Solo era cuestión de presionar y sacarlos rápidamente para que se resbalaran. Lo supo cuando se los sacó a ese maricón que estaba llorando en medio de la calle. Además, sus ojos quedaron más descubiertos al quitarle la piel de la cara. El niño comenzó a toser junto con risas. Ya sabían lo que pasaría, pero antes de que fuera totalmente un loco cortaron su cuello, la sangre salió; Lincoln sonrió y la lamio un poco. Pero se detuvo al ver que Leni estaba pintando la piel de la chica.

_-¿Qué mierda haces, idiota? –_Preguntó Lola, mordiendo un trozo de la carne del niño de su estómago.

_-Le quitaré la piel para hacer un abrigo._-Respondió, tomando un bisturí y comenzando a cortar. Rebeca sintió el filoso bisturí cortar con mucha facilidad. Sus dientes castañearon, en ese momento no le dolía, solo sentía algo de comezón y ardor, pero eso cambiaria cuando le arrancara totalmente la piel. Leni terminó. Tuvo que desviarse un poco para no matar a la perra de ahí enfrente. –_Listo. Ahora voy a… _-Leni tomó la piel con cuidado y la levantó rápidamente. Rebeca sintió algo de calor, pero ese calor termino por volverse en un intenso dolor, entonces soltó un fuerte gritó de dolor. -_¡Miren chicas! ¡Me hare un nuevo abrigo ahora que se acerca el invierno!_

La mayoría la ignoró. Lori miró a Rebeca. ¿Cuál era el orden de los órganos? No lo recordaba. No sería tan malo recordarlo. Clavó el cuchillo en su estómago para abrirlo totalmente. Ahí los vio: intestinos, hígado, riñones, páncreas… la verdad no lo recordaba. Y si su maestra se aparecía para hacerle preguntas sobre la anatomía humana, bueno, en ese caso le abriría el estómago para sacarle pasar cada uno de sus órganos por su rostro para que ella misma se diera cuenta.

-_Ya me aburrí. –_Dijo Lola, arrojándole la sal del piso a Rebeca para que gritara, lo cual hizo.

-_Yo también, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –_Lana golpeó el estómago abierto de Rebeca haciendo que los órganos se movieran un poco. Luego miró a Troy a quien Luna le arrancó los parpados. –_Tengo una idea para mi princesa favorita._

Lana sacó de la mochila madera. Ella siempre la llevaba. Siempre le gustaba clavar las manitas de niños o de animales en ella, lástima que Lisa hizo que las tirara por el olor, pero Lincoln ánimo su actitud metiendo su palito de carne dentro de su apretado agujero. Al principio sintió algo de cosquillas y tenía la sensación de que se haría pipí, pero cambio al momento que le sangró. Al final fue relajante y… ¿Cómo dicen ellos? ¿Rico? Si, era así. Regresó con Troy al sacar cuatro trozos rectangulares de madera y cuatro clavos grandes.

_-¿Pueden agarrarlo, chicas?_

Lori, Lynn, Luna y Luan le hicieron caso. Troy se intentó mover, pero no lo pudo hacer, aquellas chicas lo agarraron con fuerza. Lana se acercó primero al pie derecho y clavó el trozo de madera con el clavo. Troy gritó por eso. Pero apenas empezaba; siguió clavando; cada vez que clavaba la madera soltaba un gritó, lo cual hizo reír a las chicas, aunque los gritos fueron disminuyendo. ¿Acaso se quedó sin energía? ¿Qué importa si era eso?

Lana miró que se podía poner de pie, así que lo arregló; clavó el bisturí en una parte de sus rodillas haciendo que solo pudiera gatear. Puede que con eso fuer a suficiente.

_-¿Por qué no subes, Lola? –_Preguntó Lana, señalando a Troy. Lola le dio un beso en la boca.

-_Gracias._

Pasó la mano en su entrepierna y fue hacia Troy para intentar subir. Pero él hizo un movimiento para que no lo hiciera.

-_¿Te sientes el muy cabrón? –_Lori agarró el bisturí y lo clavó en la parte baja de su estómago, haciendo un corte lo suficientemente grande para meter su mano. Troy sintió como le empezaron a sacar los intestinos. La sensación era extraña, no era tan dolorosa, pero se sentía… Lori sacó lo suficiente para enredar el intestino en su cuello y que Lola pudiera jalarlo cada vez que quisiera. –_Al fin está listo tu caballo, Lola. –_Le sonrió. Lola se subió al hombre. –_Si te mueves o intentas tirarla… mira lo que haremos. –_Pasó la sal por su cara. –_Dolerá. Ardera. ¿Ya entendiste?_

Troy asintió. Y comenzaron a caminar. Aún tenían a alguien que alcanzar y era a Luna, pero, ¿Qué no ella estaba aquí? Lo recordaron; solo la quieren alcanzar para demostrarle que ella, a pesar de no tener la cruz, era igual a los cruzados.

Luna tosió secamente al intentar ocultar la risa de aquella imagen. Era como si el virus estuviera dándole una película dentro de su mente para hacerle ver que pronto sería igual que los cruzados. Era divertido. Y la razón era muy sencilla; era verdad; ya no se sentía como una persona, sino como un monstruo. Bueno, ahora que existían los cruzados el término debería ser que se sentía como un cruzado.

Miró al frente y vieron a varios cruzados, a unos metros de ellos, cargar a una mujer en un tronco; la mujer tenía el estómago abierto y un bebe iba dentro de este mientras se tragaba sus intestinos. Syd y Ronnie Anne vomitaron inmediatamente que lo vieron. Era tan asqueroso que un bebe de… ¿un año o dos? Estuviera comiendo tal cosa.

-¡Cogernos esos culos! –Gritó uno de los cruzados, pero inmediatamente acabaron con ellos.

Apenas eran ocho cruzados que no eran fuertes. Su aspecto estaba algo demacrado. Puede que ni siquiera habían comido bien durante estos días. Aunque el hambre siempre orilla a una persona cometer locuras. Luna de nuevo sonrió al pensar en eso: "el hombre orilla a un cruzado a cometer locuras". ¿Qué tipo de locuras? La locura seria que comieran ciertos órganos lo que mataba. ¿Dónde lo escuchó? ¿Dónde escuchó que comer ciertos órganos humanos es malo para la salud? Y a como el mundo era ahora, de seguro esos idiotas murieron por hacer eso.

Todos caminaron a un lado de los cadáveres con muecas de asco mientras observaban al bebe gatear hacia uno de los cruzados que le volaron la cabeza. Pareció oler la carne un momento hasta que comenzó a morderla, arrancando un trozo de piel. Luna miró a la pequeña rata de mierda comer. Una vez escuchó a su madre decirles angelitos. ¿Cómo lo podrían llamar esta vez? ¿Angelitos de mierda? No importaba.

Agarró la escopeta bocarriba y lo dejó caer en el cráneo del bebe; la pequeña rata pareció gruñir un poco mientras Luna observó cómo su pequeño cuerpecito parecía temblar con el golpe. Dio el segundo golpe, esta vez logró abrir su cráneo; su cabeza quedó desfigurada y de una parte salía una masa de carne esponjosa. Se rió al verlo. ¿Lo habían alimentado solo con carne durante todo este tiempo o le dieron leche? Quizás leche con trozos de carne y mezclado con sangre.

Al terminar de matar al bebe siguió caminando. Los demás la habían volteado a verla haciendo una mueca, excepto Lucy. A Bobby le pareció increíble su falta de "humanidad". Era un cruzado, pero él no se atrevió a matarlo porque era un bebe. Luna le había dado algo de miedo desde que asesinó a esos niños, los miró a los ojos y no le importó su edad, mucho menos que no estuvieran infectados.

Siguieron caminando. No había más cruzados, solo sus cadáveres y algunos ya estaban muy delgados. Algo que se preguntó Bobby es: ¿Quiénes fueron los primeros en infectarse? Esa era una buena pregunta, pero importaba una mierda. Al caminar un poco observaron a más cruzados; uno de ellos, específicamente una chica entre quince años, tenía clavado por todo su cuerpo penes y en su cabeza había una "corona" de testículos.

-¡Una verga para clavarla en mi cuerpo!

Bobby le disparó. Siguieron caminando, pero al volver avanzar comenzaron a sentirse un poco más cansados. El frio hacia que fuera más difícil caminar.

-Hay que buscar un lugar para quedarnos. –Dijo Bobby, mirando a su alrededor. –No hay muchos cruzados por aquí, así que, ¿por qué no nos separamos? –Ronnie Anne, Syd y Carlota hicieron una mueca por eso. Odiaban caminar solas. –Carlota irá con las pequeñas, mientras que David, Luna y yo buscamos en otro lugar. Si encuentran algo limpió nos comunicamos por el radio.

-Bueno… -Carlota tenía dudas al igual que Syd y Ronnie Anne, mientras que a Lucy no le importaba.

-Está bien.

Cada uno tomó un lugar diferente. Los que vivieron en aquel pueblo parecía que todos, o la gran mayoría, haber sido infectados o muertos. No sería tan extraño, no era muy grande. O eso le pareció a Luna ya que habían visto solo unos cuantos cruzados, pero en un pésimo estado, casi al borde de la muerte por la falta de alimento.

Observó las casas de alrededor; todas llenas de sangre o cadáveres. No podrían quedarse porque no sabían si el virus se transmitía por el aire. Puede que con tan solo una herida, y si el virus estaba en el aire… ¡Qué mierda! Hasta del aire que respiraban desconfiaban. Quizás los demás; Lucy y ella, supuestamente, eran inmunes, no lo sabría a menos que la violaran o lamiera sangre infectada, pero, ¿para qué hacerlo? Al menos aún tenían amigos.

Miró hacia una tienda que parecía ser una carnicería, y en ella había carne podrida. Ya no tenía moscas a pesar del estado de putrefacción. Se acercó un poco y pudo visualizar a un sujeto vendiendo carne humana; en el mostrador había cabezas y en el refrigerador había intestinos, manos, pies, bebes, penes, entre otras cosas.

_¿Quieres comprar carne? –_Preguntó, sonriéndole. Luna le enseñó el dedo de en medio antes de seguir caminando. –_ ¡Compren la carne humana que quieran a un buen precio!_

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía extraña desde que asesinó a esos dos niños. Su cabeza pareció que zumbó un poco. Se detuvo e intentó relajarse un poco. Estaba agitada. Solo debía intentar relajarse para evitar alucinar. ¿Por qué estaba alucinando? Ni cuando asesinó a sus hermanas alucinó, solo tenía pesadillas, pero ahora… se sentía extraña. ¿Estaba infectada? Quizás hasta no sería tan malo. La matarían si lo estaba.

Suspiró y volvió a caminar. En ese lugar solo había tiendas de ropa, puestos de comida, joyas y cada una estaba llena de cadáveres. Algo que llamó su atención fueron unos cadáveres que estaban cocidos; sus bocas parecían estar cocidos al ano del que sigue, lo mismo del otro lado, y al final las cabezas estaban "besándose". Eso le pareció algo "creativo. Se comenzó a reír mientras podía observar como cuatro marionetas con cruces en su cara estaban sentadas y una libreta se abría. Se movió y las marionetas se sorprendieron al escucharla cantar…

_What's your favorite idea?__  
__Mine is being creative__  
__How do you get the idea?__  
__I just try to think creatively_

El resto delas marionetas comenzaron a ver a la libreta con atención. Luego agitó su cabeza y se dio una cachetada.

-¡Mierda!

Quizás era por la cantidad de muertos que había visto. No era normal ver a muchos muertos por todos lados en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? Esquizofrenia por estrés postraumático. Tenía algo de lógica. No era algo muy común que vieran algo así sin que su cordura estuviera perfecta.

-_Encontramos una cabaña. –_Escuchó en el radio a Carlota.

_-¿De veras? ¿En dónde? –_Dijeron al mismo tiempo David y Bobby.

-_Vengan de donde nos separamos y los llevaremos._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Voy para allá._

Luna no respondió, ella regresó sin decir. Por suerte no se alejó mucho de donde se separaron, todo gracias a que alucinó. Esperaba que no se repitiera. O si lo hacía que fuera cuando dormía, o estaba sola. Pensó que quizás las alucinaciones se debieran por la falta de sueño. Ella dormía primero, pero después Bobby la despertaba. Quizás podrían decirle a David. Estaba segura que no los dejaría o los mataría. No tenía a donde ir y si se iba no había muchas posibilidades de que sobreviviera por su cuenta.

…

Luna estaba en las escaleras de una cabaña abrazando a Lucy contra su pecho, y ella no parecía quejarse por eso. Nunca lo habían hecho. Pero ahora hasta les era reconfortante. Al final de todo eran hermanas. Las ultimas que quedaban de la familia Loud todo porque asesinaron al resto que sobrevivió.

Lucy salió de la cabaña, antes de que Luna le preguntara cual era el problema se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella, después le dio un abrazo. Leni siempre la más amable y cariñosa de la casa, después seguía Luna. Quizás por eso Lucy la abrazó. Quería sentir ese cariño nuevamente.

-¿Crees que tengamos una buena vida en ese lugar? –Preguntó Lucy.

-La verdad no lo sé… -Respondió. –Pero será mejor que vivir en un pueblo con el miedo de que cruzados inteligentes como los que nos siguen aparezcan de repente.

-La muerte siempre me pareció algo hermoso, pero…

-No tienes que decir eso. Obviamente no hay nada de bello en este caos. –La interrumpió. Lucy tembló un poco al sentir una ráfaga de aire. Luna la abrazó con fuerza. Tenían una cobija, pero el frio era increíble, aunque era normal; el invierno siempre es más duro de noche. –Pero no me gusta que por esa razón ya no seas como eras antes; la Lucy que hacia sus poemas oscuros y escuchaba música tenebrosa. Extraño a mi hermanita.

-Nunca lo mencione porque pensé que te molestaría. –Dijo en un tono de amargura.

-Eres mi única hermanita, ¿crees que me molestaría contigo? –Luna le acarició el cabello y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Vamos porque no me relatas un poema.

Lucy hizo una media sonrisa.

-La noche… -No dijo más ya que escucharon el sonido de pasos en la nieve.

-¡Mierda! –Luna sacó el revólver y antes que disparara vio que no era un cruzado sino un perro de color negro de tamaño normal. Pareció oler un poco antes de acercarse a ellas. –Al parecer no solo los cruzados nos están siguiendo. –Lucy se puso de pie y entró a la cabaña. A Luna no le importó que lo hiciera. –Hola, amiguito. Al parecer también huyes de los cruzados, ¿verdad? –Luna extendió su mano, el perro se detuvo un momento. Al olfatear caminó nuevamente hasta llegar a su mano. Luna sonrió y lo acarició. – ¿Cuánto tiempo fue el que no te acariciaron, amiguito?

El perro le movió la cola. Luna decidió entrar para darle alguna galleta. Tenían muchas cajas así que no sería tan malo tomar un paquete para el chico. Al ponerse de pie Lucy salió con un paquete de galletas oreo en su mano. Luna le sonrió. Su hermana podía aparentar ser una gótica sin sentimientos, pero estaba segura que quizás hasta era como Leni.

Lucy se sentó nuevamente junto a ella y le dio las galletas al perro. Ambas al verlo comer tuvieron una sensación de calidez en el pecho y, por primera en mucho tiempo, se sintieron como personas, no como monstruos. Al terminarse la galletas se acercó a ellas, olfateó a Lucy para ver si tenía más, lo que provocó que ambas se rieran. El perro subió las escaleras, giró sobre sí mismo y se recostó. Ambas se voltearon a ver.

-Si nos lo quedamos tendremos que darle parte de nuestra comida. –Comentó Lucy, regresando a su expresión seria.

-No me importa eso, ¿y a ti? –Lucy se encogió de hombros. –Eso pensé. –Eso lo dijo en un tono sarcástico que a Lucy no le molestó, incluso le pareció divertido. –Hay que darle un nombre, ¿no crees?

-Colmillito. –Dijo en un tono de ironía. Luna rodó los ojos.

-Como quieras. Solo no le enseñes a morder.

Ambas se rieron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambas se sintieron bien y no les importó que estuvieran viviendo en un mundo en la mierda total.

…

Ya podían ver la montaña a lo lejos. Algo que observaron a su alrededor es que las cabañas o tiendas estaban totalmente vacías, tenían unos pequeños rastros de sangre junto con carne en estado de putrefacción. Las ratas ya se habían acumulado en algunos montones de carne. Lo más probable es que pasaran el invierno escondidas y se acercarían a los cadáveres para comer. Y como ahora no había quien pusiera trampas o las exterminara se multiplicarían.

Al final si había algo bueno en toda esta mierda; los animales vivirían mucho más seguros en el mundo; no habría autos que contaminaran, fábricas que tiraran desperdicio al océano, ríos o lagos. Quizás los nuevos sobrevivientes tendrían un nuevo mundo mucho mejor. Solo esperaba que lo cruzados murieran. Solo era preocupante porque no sabían cuántos cruzados listos había, y en caso de haber muchos más quizás podrían organizarse, planear y hasta hacer una pequeña civilización utópica de cruzados.

Lo mejor era no pensarlo. Lo importante era que pronto estarían en esa montaña donde, por lo menos, podrían vivir más tranquilos. Volverían a dormir. Quizás cuando estuviera en ese lugar se recostaría y dormiría un día entero. Realmente no había podido dormir bien, nadie en realidad. David, quien casi no hablaba o se metía y solo se limitaba ayudar en lo que le pidieran, tampoco dormía mucho. Cada uno de ellos siempre cerraba los ojos un par de horas y despertaban en caso de que los cruzados aparecieran de repente. Pero, o eso querían pensar, se terminaría pronto.

Aunque Luna no dejaba de pensar en los malditos cruzados que estaban siguiéndolos. Esos malditos locos obedecían al que tenía el pene de caballo, ese cruzado era organizado y parecía ser un buen cazador. No los habían visto en los últimos días. Ojala que se hubieran perdido o que ya estuvieran muertos por el clima frio.

-Alto. –Bobby se detuvo enfrente de un rio.

-Pues hay que cruzar, ¿no? –Dijo Luna con obviedad.

-Es que está muy fuerte la corriente, no sería mala idea esperar.

Tenía razón, pero no podían hacerlo por los cruzados. Aunque no los habían visto desde hace días.

Luna tuvo una sensación extraña en su cabeza. Era como cuando vio a su familia cruzada.

_-Miren… la estúpida de Luna ya se detuvo. –_Leni comenzó a reírse. –_No se supone que yo era la estúpida. La que no sabía nada._

_-No lo eres, Leni. –_Lola presiono sus senos. –_Ojala que alguno de ellos pueda usarlo como mi próximo caballo. El estúpido murió unas horas después. Quizás hasta Lily pueda usar a la mascota de Lucy. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama, putita?_

Luna tuvo ganas de reírse de nuevo. Volteó hacia atrás y vio a un cruzado, el cual se lamió la boca al verlos

-¡ENCONTRÉ CULOS! –Gritó aquel cruzado. Detrás de él aparecieron más cruzados y Luna lo vio. Como odiaba a esa hijo de puta con el pene de caballo. -¡QUIERO SUS VAGINAS Y SU PENE!

Comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Luna no lo dudo y comenzó a disparar contra uno de ellos. Cuando el cruzado con el pene de caballo vio pareció que dijo algo, pero no pudo distinguir qué fue, pero aquellos cruzados parecieron separarse y moverse de una forma que les resultaba más difícil para que los mataran. ¿Cómo mierda hicieron eso?

-¡Hay que cruzar el rio!

Luna cargó a Lucy en su espalda, ella le chifló al perro, quien entró al agua. Carlota y Bobby hicieron lo mismo; cargaron a Syd y Ronnie Anne. David cruzó por su cuenta, pero al entrar en el agua sintieron el frió. Eso los detuvo por un segundo. Aunque avanzaron. Era más importante su vida. Debían escapar. Debían sobrevivir por las pequeñas. Por quienes aún tenían un futuro.

Avanzaron con mucho trabajo. Sin embargo, y como si se tratara de una broma, de una muy cruel broma, Bobby se movió bruscamente soltando a Ronnie Anne, la cual fue jalada por la corriente del rio. Bobby comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero tropezó varias veces.

-¡QUIERO VAGINA! –Uno de los cruzados iba a entrar al agua, en ese momento lo golpeó el que tenía el pene de caballo.

-¡Vamos por la perra que fue arrastrada por la corriente! –Bobby quedó en blanco. Aquel cruzado lo miró específicamente a él. Pasó la mano por su entrepierna y le sonrió. -¡Me voy a coger ese culito! ¡Me va encantar y a ella le va doler, pero no me importara una mierda!

-_Pinche pendejo. _–Bobby se iba a lanzar contra él. Aquel cruzado tornó los huesos de sus manos. -¡Te voy a MATAR! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Luna se dio cuenta de algo que nadie más pareció darse cuenta. De algo que quizás nunca notaron y era que estaban provocando a Bobby para que saliera del agua. Quizás el que tenía el pene de caballo sabía que la corriente podía jalar a los que lo seguían. No eran muy fuertes y parecían algo desnutridos, a excepción de él. Aunque lo verdaderamente importante era que había provocado a Bobby.

-¡Detente Bobby! –Bobby lo volteó a ver. -¡Te está provocando!

-¡Eres un maricón de mierda! –Gritó, comenzando a correr hacia donde la corriente jaló a Ronnie Anne.

Eso fue suficiente para que ellos comenzaran a caminar de nuevo para salir de la corriente. Bobby incluso intentó correr para salir de ahí. Estaba desesperado que su hermana pudiera estar en peligro. Colmillito fue el primero que salió del agua, seguido de Luna y Lucy, después Carlota, Syd, David y casi detrás Bobby. No lo dudo por un momento, ni siquiera Syd y Carlota parecieron dudarlo, ni siquiera preguntaron y comenzaron a correr. Los malditos cruzados no iban a matar a su hermana.

Luna hizo lo mismo. Bobby esperaba que esos malditos hijos de puta no la alcanzaran. Tenía tanto miedo hacia qué sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que reventaría. Incluso esperó que a Ronnie Anne le diera un paro cardiaco si los cruzados estaban enfrente de ella. Dios, si existía, esperaba que se apiadara de él y dejara a su hermana viva. Tanto esfuerzo que hicieron. Tantos sacrificios para qué la mataran, no era justo. Corrieron por unos minutos hasta que Bobby se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó su radio.

-Ronnie Anne, ¡¿Eres tú?! –Preguntó algo aliviado.

-Te dije que me la iba a coger, maricón de mierda. –Aquella voz. Aquella jodida, estúpida y maldita voz. –Cuando metí mi dedo se sintió apretado, voy a ver como se sentirá cuando le metamos tres penes; uno por su culito; uno por el ano; uno por su boca.

Bobby apretó el radio y corrió con mucha más velocidad. Lo mismo hicieron Carlota y Syd. Luna sabía que ya no tenía salvación. Estaba jodida. Pero debían ayudarlo. Él hizo todo por ella. Al menos debían ayudarlo.

…

-¡Quiero cogerme esa vagina! –Uno de los cruzados se le iba acercar a Ronnie Anne, pero él que tenía el pene de caballo lo golpeó antes de que se acercara.

A Ronnie Anne la estaban cargando, estaba desnuda. Él que tenía el pene de caballo señaló a dos sujetos quienes se bajaron los pantalones, revelando su erección. La miraron y luego movieron su lengua por los lados. Ronnie Anne comenzó a temblar. Ni siquiera podía moverse para liberarse. Tenía miedo. Sabía lo que le iban a hacer y eso le aterraba.

-Lindo culo el tienes. –Dijo, soltando el pene de caballo. –Girar de lado. –Los cruzados la movieron.

Los temblores aumentaron mientras sentía como los tres se ponían enfrente de su boca, ano y vagina. El que se puso enfrente de su boca la abrió. Ni siquiera puso resistencia, su boca quedó perfectamente abierta. No podía hacer nada. Y no supo cómo, cuándo, ni siquiera el dolor, pero sintió perfectamente como su interior era completamente tapado.

Hubo algo de dolor en la parte de abajo, no podía gritar. Su boca estaba tapada por una enorme verga que comenzó a gustarle.

-Tu vagina esta apretada.

Ronnie Anne comenzó a sentir feliz poco a poco de que lo que le estaban haciendo. Quería que siguieran. Comenzó a dar gemidos hasta que escuchó el sonido del radio. No le importó lo que dijeron. Solo quería que la llenaran. Quería sentir como su interior era llenado de ese líquido asqueroso. Dio algunos gemidos y él que estaba en vagina aumentó el ritmo hasta que sintió como su interior era llenado por algo caliente.

Se apartó de ella y se subió los pantalones.

-Obliga a tu hermano hacerte lo mismo. -Con eso último comenzó a correr mientras el resto los seguían.

Los otros dos continuaron hasta que también terminaron y arrojaron a Ronnie Anne al suelo con mucha violencia. Era una basura. Solo le metieron el pene porque no había donde más. El jefe no dejaba que se lo metieran entre ellos, pero es porque era eso; el jefe. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y al voltear Ronnie Anne sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su hermano estaba aquí. Al fin había llegado, pero, ¿Por qué tenía esa cara? Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué tenía pantalones? Quería probar su pene.

-¡DAME DE TU PENE, BOBBY! –Gritó, arrojándose hacia él.

Bobby se quedó callado un momento y después no lo dudo; disparó para matar a su hermana. A los otros dos cruzados Luna los asesinó.

Bobby, Syd y Carlota miraron el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne sin decir una palabra. No parecían con ganas de llorar, ni tampoco reflejaban tristeza. No había nada que pudieran hacer. Solo la observaron sin poder entender qué paso. Luna sabía que todo por lo que habían luchado se fue. Soportaron toda esta mierda fue por Ronnie Anne y Syd. Pero una de ellas estaba cansada de la vida y la otra muerta.

Nadie le dijo algo por unos segundos.

-Vámonos. –Dijo finalmente Bobby.

Carlota y Syd solo suspiraron con algo de tristeza antes de seguir a Bobby. Luna observó el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne y luego a Lucy, quien acariciaba a colmillito. Lo peor de todo es que Ronnie Anne pareció estar feliz cuando vio al perro. Lo acarició y le dijo que estaba feliz porque lo llevaran con ellos, Syd hizo lo mismo. Les agradó el perro, pero una de ellas ya no estaba.

Luna negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

…

Luna miraba el fuego y enfrente de ella estaba Lynn, Lincoln, Lana, Lola y Luan sonriéndole y saludándola. Los ignoró, pero era imposible no mirar a los cruzados.

_-Ronnie Anne se unió a nosotros, Luna. No sabes cómo disfrute su ano. –_Dijo Lincoln, sonriendo.

_-Ojala que Leni estuviera aquí. –_Lola se recostó sobre la tierra. –_Me gustaría que le hiciera un abrigo de piel a Lola._

_-Gracias por ser tan considerad, hermanita._

Ambas comenzaron a besarse con mucha intensidad mientras se quitaban la ropa. Lincoln se bajó los pantalones para comenzar a masturbarse. Siempre era rico cuando ellas se besaban.

-_¿Ya se van a unir con nosotras, Luna? –_Preguntó, sin dejar de masturbarse. –_Ya no son muy humanas que digamos y lo único que piensan es en la muerte. –_Al menos ella sí, pero Lucy aun parecía ser algo amigable. Lincoln se rió, ¿le había leído la mente? Quizás. Después de todo solo los veía en su mente. –_ Lucy es igual. –_Luna lo miró con fastidio. -_¿No me crees? Mírala por tu cuenta._

Lucy le dio algo de comida en una lata. Colmillito comenzó a comer, pero David pareció molestarse.

-¡¿Por qué le dan de comer a ese puto perro?! –Preguntó molesto, poniéndose de pie. – ¡No nos avisó que estaban los cruzados! ¡¿Aun así le dan de comer?! –Comenzó a golpearlo. Soltó risas por hacerlo. Colmillito se hizo una bola mientras lloraba.

-Deja de golpear a colmillito.

_-¿Por qué no le dices nada, Luna? –_Preguntó Lynn. –_Cuando yo le decía algo ofensivo o golpeaba a Lincoln había veces que me querías golpear. ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?_

Porque Luna la odiaba. Lynn nunca le cayó bien. Siempre una perra con la familia, a veces deseaba matarla. Hubo muchas veces que tuvo ese pensamiento.

_-¿Vez lo que te digo? –_Lincoln sonrió. –_Quizás nunca te diferenciaste de los cruzados, Luna. Mírate; mataste a dos niños mirándolos a los ojos; no te hubiera importado matar a Syd, Carlota y Bobby si Ronnie Anne los hubiera mordido. –_Sonrió de nuevo. –_Y Lucy parece igual que tú. No le importa lo que les pase a los demás. Si no me crees. –_La señaló_._

_-_Deja de golpear a Colmillito, David. –Su voz no parecía molesta o algo por el estilo. De hecho era el mismo tono de voz. Soltó un suspiró. –Por última vez: deja de patear a jodido perro.

David la ignoró. ¿Qué control tenía una niña de nueve años? Lucy suspiró de nuevo y le disparó repetidas veces hasta que cayó muerto.

-_Te lo dije. –_Dijo Lynn en un tono burlón. –_Yo la conozco mejor que tú._

-Te dije que te detuvieras. –Lucy acarició a colmillito. –Está bien. Sigue comiendo. –El perro le movió la cola y siguió comiendo.

Nadie le dijo nada. No les importó. O quizás era porque estaban pensando en Ronnie Anne. Ella fue la razón por la que Bobby viajó. Ahora que ya no estaba, bueno… al menos aún quedaban Lucy, Carlota y Syd.

-_¿Entonces? ¿Qué harán? ¿Se lo van a comer? Creo que no deberían desperdiciar la carne de esa manera. –_Lincoln aumentó el ritmo, sus hermanas se pusieron enfrente para recibir el líquido blanco dentro de sus bocas. –_Solo… les falta ese paso para ser como nosotros. Ya no tienen sentimientos. –_Expulsó el líquido en la cara de Luan, Lynn, Lana y Lola, las dos últimas lamieron el pene de Lincoln en su totalidad. –_No les importa si matan un cruzado o una persona.-_La miró y le enseñó el dedo de en medio. –_Y tú sabes que digo la verdad._

Luna sintió por un momento un escalofrió en su espalda. Tenía razón; ella y, posiblemente, Lucy ya no sentían nada al asesinar. Lo mismo le pasó a Bobby; no le importó asesinar a Ronnie Anne cuando se infectó, pero podía entender que ya no era Ronnie Anne. Aunque eso era lo aterrador no le pareció importar. No lloró. No gritó. Solo estaba triste. Solo parecía estar pensativo. Lincoln, o su maldita cabeza que ya estaba jodida, tenían razón: estaban perdiendo su humanidad.

No podían perder eso también. Si lo hacían, ¿entonces qué diferencia habría entre los cruzados y ellos? Ya no habría ninguna. Ambas partes tendrían el mismo objetivo que era matar y sobrevivir en este mundo, matar a sus semejantes que intentaran asesinarlos. No podía permitirlo. Debía intentar hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

-_No puedes hacer nada, Luna. –_Lincoln había puesto a Lana en cuatro patas. Pareció olfatear su culo. -_¿Qué mierda le dirás? Oh, tranquilo, Bobby. Ella ya no era Ronnie Anne. Solo mataste a un demonio más del mundo, pero no te das cuenta que ya casi no tenemos diferencias entre los cruzados y nosotros. –_Su tono de voz era burlón. –_Una mierda, Luna. Pero has lo que quieras._

Lincoln comenzó a chupar el ano de Lana y Luna escuchó como soltaba un gas. Al mirar pudo ver como la boca de Lincoln se llenaba con mierda, la cual se tragó con mucho gusto. La mierda le salió de unas partes de la boca, pero intentaba meterla en su boca moviendo su lengua para comérsela.

-Bobby… -Lo llamó. Él la volteó a ver, soltó un suspiró. -¿Qué pasa, Luna? –Preguntó, intentando sonreír. –Si es por lo que hizo Lucy, no te preocupes. La verdad David no me cayó bien. Muchas veces solo andaba quejándose por dónde íbamos. –Hizo una mueca de molestia al ver su cuerpo. A nadie le importó que hubiera muerto. –Además, él se lo buscó al querer matar al perro de Lucy. –Regresó la vista a ella. –El mismo perro que a Ronnie Anne le había gustado. –Suspiró nuevamente con tristeza. –Todo lo que pasé lo hice por ella. Y ahora que no está, ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Es de lo que te quería hablar Bobby. –Luna se aclaró la garganta. –Creo que deberías darle un entierro, nosotras hicimos lo mismo con Lori, Leni, Lisa y Lily. Las enterramos para darles un final.

-¿Las asesinaron? Supongo que se infectaron. –Bobby negó con la cabeza. Al menos no vio a Lori transformada en un cruzado.

-En realidad… –Luna tomó aire. –las asesinamos. –Dijo finalmente, comenzando a llorar. Bobby abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –No quería… no queríamos que vivieran en un mundo como el de ahora y las asesinamos para evitarles todo el sufrimiento. –Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. –No pasa un día en que no pensemos en ellas. Siempre las veo y me siento enferma, no quería matarlas, quería tenerlas a mi lado, pero no podíamos. –Se limpió las lágrimas e inhaló aire con dificultad.

-Puedo entenderte. –Dijo en un tono de comprensión.

-Lo que quiero decir… –Intentó calmarse inhalando y exhalando aire para relajarse. –es que le des un final a lo que pasó a Ronnie Anne. –Bobby le sonrió.

-Lo hare, iré al día siguiente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Bobby asintió.

…

Bobby miró el cuerpo de Ronnie Anne y esta vez no pudo evitar llorar. ¿Por qué el mundo era una mierda? ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Ronnie Anne siempre fue una niña, quizás algo ruda, pero nunca tuvo malas intenciones. Extrañaría su hermanita. Tuvo ganas de abrazar el cadáver y darle un beso, aunque no podía hacerlo por el virus. Ese maldito virus.

Dio algunos golpes al suelo. Ese maldito hijo de puta con el pene de caballo. Quizás si hubiera salido del agua ese estúpido se habrían divertido con él en lugar de Ronnie Anne. Ni siquiera pensó en disparar. Estaban tan asustados, tan desesperados que no recordaron las pinches armas. Caer en la desesperación hacia que se olvidaran de cosas tan obvias.

Bobby comenzó hacer un agujero con la escopeta. Quitó la tierra hasta que hizo un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo entrara. Lo arrastró para meterlo y luego comenzó a enterrar el cuerpo. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Luna dejó que se desahogara. Lucy y ella lo hicieron muchas veces hasta que aceptaron lo que hicieron. Debía ser igual. Tenía que llorar hasta que lo aceptara.

Aunque no estaba segura de que tanto lo supera. Al perecer ella no lo sabía con exactitud. Últimamente veía a Lincoln y a sus hermanas como cruzados. A veces también se veía a ella misma junto con Leni, Lori, Lucy, Lisa y Lily. La razón podía ser la culpa, o puede que solo fuere por lo que había asesinado. O porque ya era exactamente como un cruzado.

Quería esperar que a Bobby no le pasara lo que a ella. Ojala aceptara vivir con el dolor.

…

Lucy, Carlota y Syd iban caminando lentamente hacia la montaña. A lo lejos podían ver algunas partes blancas. Carlota aun sentía triste por lo que le paso a Ronnie Anne y estaba segura de que Syd también se sentía así, quien tenía su mente en otra parte con una mirada de amargura. Tampoco había dicho palabra alguna y eso era algo que le pareció algo escalofriante.

Días anteriores Syd comenzó a ser más alegre nuevamente. Al día siguiente de que intentó suicidarse pareció con más feliz y con ganas de vivir. Incluso cuando el perro que encontraron en el bosque los acompañó se puso mucho más contenta. Pero ahora termino. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban un cansancio y un gris que era más común encontrar en un viejo fastidiado de la vida. Puede que se debiera a Ronnie Anne. Aunque a pesar de que estaba muerta Carlota quería llegar a ese lugar en las montañas y dejar de preocuparse por su vida. Esperaba que Syd también lo intentara. Ronnie Anne fue alguien especial, para todos, pero debían intentar superarlo y seguir adelante.

-¡QUIERO UNA PERRA! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS PERRAS?! –Se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la voz de los cruzados.

-No me _chingues. –_Carlota agarró a ambas niñas de la mano y se colocó detrás de los arbustos. Comenzó a escuchar pasos. Al asomar la cabeza pudo ver de nuevo a esa jodida horda de cruzados guiados por él que tenía el pene de caballo. –No puede ser. –No podían quedarse ahí. Los cruzados estaban a unos metros y parecían estar buscándolos. ¿Sabían que aún no llegaban y los estaban esperando? –Vamos.

Comenzaron a gatear silenciosamente. Debían intentar hacer silencio, pero no importaría mucho porque más delante no había nada. Era un campo totalmente despejado. Además, ¿Qué les garantizaba que no los siguieron? Los hijos de perra sabían sobrevivir en el frio. Carlota pensó en enfrentarlos. No estaban armados más que con cuchillos, pero eran más y estaban bien organizados. Si disparaba quizás mataría a unos cuantos.

Se detuvo detrás de un árbol. Miró nuevamente a los cruzados. Quizás ya sabían que estaban ahí, era imposible, las habrían atrapado. Si querían hacer algo debían esperar a Bobby y Luna. Si atacaban por su propia cuenta estarían jodidas.

-Yo me puedo sacrificar para que escapen. –Dijo Syd en un tono de indiferencia. Carlota se sorprendió por lo que dijo. Ella preferiría suicidarse que tener que morir en manos de los cruzados.

-Syd, no es necesario. –Carlota le sonrió. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió hacer algo asi, lo que ella tenía planeado era salir y que los cruzados la persiguieran mientras que Syd y Lucy escaparan. No era una mala idea. –Muy bien, lo que voy…

-Carlota… -La interrumpió. –no hagas nada. Yo no tengo miedo de morir como tú. –Soltó una risa. –Ya no me importa vivir o morir, la única razón por la que estaba viva era por Ronnie Anne. Ella era la razón por la que seguí adelante, pero ya no está. –Comenzó a llorar. –Solo déjenme ir con mi familia y con mi mejor amiga. –Abrazó a Lucy, quien tardó un momento en corresponderle. –Cuida bien a Colmillito, aunque me parece raro que le pusieras ese nombre. –Acarició al perro. Luego hizo lo mismo con Carlota. –Cuídate mucho.

-Syd, podemos…

-Está bien. –La interrumpió nuevamente. –No tengo miedo. –Soltó un suspiró y cargó el revólver. –Corran cuando ellos me atrapen. -Syd salió de entre los árboles. -¡Oigan idiotas! ¡Vengan por mí!

Los cruzados voltearon.

-¡VÁGINA!

Syd caminó se arrodilló. Carlota y Lucy comenzaron a correr hacia el campo, sin mirarla. Carlota se sentía como una cobarde, pero sabía que no había otra opción. Aunque seguía sintiéndose como una mierda. Quizás era porque estaba dejando atrás a una niña de once años, casi doce, la torturarían antes de matarla. Eso era más repugnante que tener miedo. Ella era repugnante. Volteó nuevamente; Syd había matado a cuatro cruzados pero uno de ellos le quitó el arma y el que tenía el pene de caballo la miró con una sonrisa mientras los demás le quitaban la ropa.

-¡SYD!

Carlota dio media vuelta. No iba a permitir que ella muriera. ¿Qué mierda pasó por su cabeza para dejarla? No. La salvaría o moriría salvándola. A unos metros antes de llegar con Syd un par de cruzados la atraparon.

-_Puta madre. –_Uno de los cruzados se rió al ponerla contra el suelo.

-¡Vagina! ¡Montar vagina!

Lucy vio como a Syd le enterraban el cuchillo por vagina al mismo tiempo que él que tenía el pene de caballo cortaba sus pequeños pezones. Syd gritó fuertemente. Lucy no lo dudo un momento; se lanzó contra el que tenía el pene de caballo, disparándoles a los cruzados a su alrededor.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! –Antes de disparar fue empujada por un cruzado.

-¡Quiero tu vagina! ¡Quiero tus tripas!

Al mirar al frente vio como le metían y sacaban un cuchillo a Syd por su vagina. Ella ya estaba llorando por el dolor. Él que tenía el pene de caballo metió su mano en el corte y cortó la carne de su estómago, sacando parte de sus intestinos en el proceso. Metió de nuevo su mano y abrió en su totalidad el estómago de Syd, lo que causó que el resto de sus órganos cayeran al suelo. Ella escupió algo de sangre. Él que tenía el pene de caballo enterró sus dedos en sus ojos y los sacó limpiamente. Syd, a pesar de todo, seguía viva, lo que hizo que gritara nuevamente.

-¡Te sacare toda la mierda! –Gritó el cruzado enfrente de ella, sosteniendo un cuchillo para impactarlo contra su estómago.

Miró a Carlota; su cabeza estaba abierta y los cruzados habían sacado su cerebro para jugar como si fuera un balón. Este era el fin. Al menos pagaría por lo que le hizo a Lily. Cerró los ojos esperando que el cuchillo cayera, pero en su lugar escuchó el sonido de un disparó. Al abrir los ojos vio que Luna y Bobby estaban cerca de ellos.

-¡PENDEJOS!

Lucy iba a correr, pero uno de los cruzados la sostuvo del vestido.

-¡Enséñame lo que hay debajo del vestido, puta! –Iba rompérselo, pero Colmillito lo mordió. Pensó que no mordía. -¡TE VOY ARRANCAR EL PENE MALDITO ANIMAL!

Lucy lo golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna haciendo que no golpeara al perro. Luna comenzó a disparar y los cruzados comenzaron a caer. Ya no eran muchos; eran seis en total.

-¡Te voy a meter el pene de caballo! –Ese maldito cruzado ya estaba cerca de Luna, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se le acercó.

-Mierda.

Esperó a que la golpeara con el pene y luego le clavara el cuchillo, pero Bobby lo golpeó. Sin embargo, otro cruzado le enterró un cuchillo en un costado. Luna le disparó, junto con los otros dos que se acercaron.

-¡TE MATARÉ! –El cruzado líder le enterró un cuchillo en el pecho haciendo un profundo corte, pero a pesar de gritar con dolor Bobby mordió sus mejillas, arrancado un trozo de piel, haciendo que el cruzado gruñera. Sacó el cuchillo de su pecho. Luna vio como sin importarle la pérdida de sangre, sin importarle que ya tuviera el virus, clavar el cuchillo en su cuello. -¡Hijo… de… puta!

-¿Bobby? –Lo llamó, los cruzados parecieron confundidos, como si no supieran que hacer.

-Aun no... –Disparó contra el cruzado que estaba molestando a Lucy. Respiró pesadamente. Giró para ver a Luna y le sonrió. –Adiós Luna.

Metió la escopeta en su boca y jaló el gatillo volándose la cabeza. Luna miró como su cuerpo caía al suelo, pero antes de llorar, o sentir dolor por su pérdida término por dispararle a los últimos cruzados, quienes parecieron estar confundidos cuando murió él que tenía el pene de caballo

…

Lucy y Luna terminaron de enterrar los cuerpos de Syd, Bobby y Carlota. A pesar de que el de Syd estaba totalmente destrozado pudieron enterrarlo la mayoría. Vieron los bultos de tierra removía y sonrieron. Ya había empezado a nevar. Después de todo era invierno, así que qué podían esperar. No sabían qué, pero después de todo lo que pasaron quizás era bueno vivir. Puede que llegaran más sobrevivientes. Podían hacer una granja con esas semillas que Lisa colocó en sus mochilas, las cuales parecían que podían brotar en el frio. Lisa, a pesar de ser muy fría, siempre se preocupó por ellas. Siempre las amó.

Ojala que las hubieran acompañado. Pero tanto Luna como Lucy sabían que eso hubiera sido mucho peor; Leni nunca hubiera sobrevivido en un mundo hundido en la locura; Lori estaba asustada; Lily era una bebe; y Lisa era una niña de cuatro años.

Quizás habían muerto, pero no fue en este mundo de distopía. Puede que aún no terminara. No sabían si sabían si más cruzados inteligentes vendrían a la montaña. O más sobrevivientes hijos de puta como Marcellus. Sea como sea estarían preparadas.

Lo importante es que estaban juntas. Ronnie Anne, Carlota, Syd y Bobby les enseñaron apreciar un poco sus vidas.

Comenzaron a caminar. Puede que tampoco sería tan mala idea vivir en una cabaña de las que estaban por aquí. No había cruzados. Quizás era mejor pensarlo después. Lo único que querían era relajarse por un momento.

-¿Puedes cantar una canción, Luna? –Preguntó Lucy, tomándola de la mano.

Luna le sonrió y asintió.

-Claro, ¿Qué te gustaría, hermanita?

-No sé. Quizás algo que se adopté a mi estilo oscuro. –Respondió alegremente.

Luna giró la cabeza. Sus hermanos como cruzados seguían ahí mientras le sonreían grotescamente.

-_Te veremos pronto, Luna. –_Dijo Lincoln, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

-Se una que te puede gustar…

_The long and winding road  
That leads to your door  
Will never disappear  
I've seen that road before  
It always leads me here  
Lead me to you door_

La canción le trajo un sentimiento de melancolía a Lucy. Este era su largo y sinuoso camino. Un camino donde solo hubo muerte en la mayor parte.

_The wild and windy night  
That the rain washed away  
Has left a pool of tears  
Crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here?  
Let me know the way_

Llorarían aquellos días donde se divertían con sus hermanas. Sobre todo a Lincoln quien siempre las apoyó, a cada una de ellas. Pero nunca lo olvidarían.

_Many times I've been alone  
And many times I've cried  
Anyway you'll never know  
The many ways I've tried_

_But still they lead me back  
To the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here  
Lead me to your door_

A pesar del dolor y de lo que hicieron se tenían la una con la otra. No estarían solas. Eran hermanas, Lucy nunca la abandonaría y lo mismo haría Luna.

_But still they lead me back  
To the long winding road  
You left me standing here  
A long long time ago  
Don't keep me waiting here  
Lead me to your door_

Luna al terminar de cantar miró a Lucy. Ambas se sonrieron.

-Te amo, hermanita.

-Y yo a ti.

Colmillito lamió la mano de Lucy, y ella lo acarició. Al mirar al frente sintieron, a pesar del frio, calor y por primera vez se sintieron relajadas.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
